Percy Jackson and the Flames of the Sea
by SeaweedBrainLuva3
Summary: What happens when another mortal girl came into Percy Jackson's life, but what if she wasn't JUST mortal? Instead she has a huge secret that she entrusts in him to help keep.
1. Mystery Girl and a Camp?

**What would have happened to Percy Jackson's life if another mortal girl came into his life, but what if she wasn't JUST mortal? Instead she meets Percy when he is first claimed and has entrusted a HUGE secret for just them two to keep. A secret that could either destroy the gods or make their rein in this world greater than EVER! Read to find out what happens. **

Percy's POV

It was just another ordinary day at Yancy Academy, well other than the fact that I got kicked out of school… AGAIN! I was really gonna miss Grover, he is my best friend, but I'm looking forward to seeing my mom again! I missed her blue homemade cookies! After the incident with Mrs. Dodds, I've been avoiding Grover and I really should hang out with him more since I will be leaving and never have to worry about anything like that happening again. I just know it was real. Grover can't fool anyone.

So Grover and I were finished packing and walking towards the bus station to head back to my mother's apartment. Grover insisted on coming, which I'm not complaining about. I'm gonna miss the guy, but I also want someone else there so I don't have to face Smelly Gabe alone. I'm so sick of that guy that I'm gonna need someone to hold me back from attacking the disgusting creature.

We were getting off the bus and I had a feeling that we were being followed. I looked to my left to see a girl about my age looking at us out of the corner of her eyes. When our eyes met, we held for about a minute until Grover snapped me out of it. When I looked back to see if the girl was still there, she was gone, but I will never forget her eyes. They were a crystal clear blue, the color of the sea when everything is calm and peaceful and you can see through the water with everything around.

"Perce, what are you looking at?" Grover asked glaring at me.

"Oh… um… it's nothing G-man. Come on let's go."

Grover kept giving me a funny stare until we came to my floor of the apartment. We entered the place for me to only be attacked by a giant bear hug by my one and only mother.

"Percy! I've missed you soooo much! I made you some blue cookies."

"I've missed you too!" and before I could tell her thanks for the cookies, I was already in the kitchen. _Thank the gods that smelly Gabe wasn't home! WAIT! Gods? Where did that come from?_ I pulled the thought out of my head. As I came out, Grover and my mom were having an intense conversation on the couch and didn't even notice me coming back in.

"Mrs. Jackson, Percy needs to leave for camp NOW!" Grover whispered-shouted.

My mom was wide-eyed on the couch and then she sighed and told Grover:

"I guess I should have known I couldn't protect him forever."

That is when I cleared my throat and they both jumped.

My mom spoke first.

"Oh… Percy honey. How long have you been standing there?"

My mouth was full of blue cookies so my response probably come out as 'umg efufg fu ko I bav no sompfare.'

What I meant to say was "long enough to know I have to go somewhere."

"Where do I have to go?" I asked.

"A camp your father wanted you to go to." My mother replied with.

That angered me. My father abandoned us to go out to sea and he had the nerve to want to send me to some camp!

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" I yelled.

I knew my mother could see the anger inside me.

"Percy honey, it is the only place where you'll be safe. Remember your father loved you and never wanted to leave, but he had to. Please go pack, you'll be going to this summer camp and we have to leave now before it gets too dangerous and becomes too late."

I was not happy with it, but Grover was giving me these pleading eyes saying I should go. I gave in.

"Fine, I'll go for you mom not because dad wanted me too."

At that I turned to go and pack.


	2. Seaweed Brain?

Madison's POV

I waited near the Jackson's apartment where I was asked by Poseidon to watch as his son came home. I kept looking for the boy that he described to me. Then I smelt a satyr and a demigod. I've been trained to smell out all kinds of things, including monsters. Thank the gods that none were around. I watched as the two got off the bus and when I looked up, my blue eyes matched up with his piercing sea green orbs. They look as beautiful as the depths of Poseidon's Palace and I should know, I've trained there for a long while now.

Our eyes stayed locked for maybe a minute until his satyr friend got his attention. I knew that that was my time to leave before they come over. I leaped up the side of the building and hung on to the latter. I then climbed up to the living room window of the Jackson's apartment. For the record, I'm not stalking; I have a mission from Poseidon to make sure his son gets to Camp Half-Blood safe.

I watched the scene as Perseus; I mean Percy, hugged his mom and ran into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, what is with boys and their appetites? I used my good sense of hearing to listen to the conversation between the satyr and Percy's mom.

The satyr was telling Sally about the incident with the fury, and then I noticed Percy came walking in but neither the satyr, whose name is apparently Grover, or Mrs. Jackson noticed his presence. His mouth was full of blue chocolate-chip cookies. They looked so delicious! That was my favorite snack although I never seen blue cookies before. It seemed to be the best by the look on his face and mine. Blue is my favorite color!

I watched as Percy got angry at the mention of his father._ Great_, I thought._ My job will be a lot harder! _I watched as his mom finally convinced him to go pack for camp. I climbed up higher to his bedroom window and watched as he packed. Let me just tell you that the boy is the MESSIEST boy in the world! Clothes were everywhere and I mean everywhere! Even in the sink! He finally finished packing and looked my way. _Holy Zeus!_ I ducked out of the way as fast as possible. _I hope he didn't see me_. With my luck, I was wrong.

Percy's POV

I just finished packing and turned towards my window to see a glimpse of sandy blonde hair whirl by. I ran to the window and opened it only to find that whoever it is gone by now. I made my way downstairs and we were on our way to this so called camp for special people. _Great, a place to be around other dyslexic and ADHD diseased kids_, I thought.

We were making our way up a hill that Grover called 'Half-Blood Hill'. Then everything went wrong. My mom let out a loud scream. I turned around a saw this giant bull holding my mom way up in the air.

"Let her go!" I screamed. Panic filled my mind. Grover was taking off his pants and… BACK UP! Grover was taking off his PANTS and had DONKEY LEGS!

"I'm part goat." He told me as if reading my mind.

He charged at the bull and was knocked head- first into a tree. It knocked him unconscious. I turned to the bull thing, something in my mind told me it was called the Minotaur, and then I saw my mom disappear before my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed.

I just lost my mom now and Grover was useless. The Minotaur charged at me and I ducked just in time. Its horn got stuck into the tree and when it pulled away, the horn broke off. I got it out of the tree before it could charge again. I closed my eyes as the horn pierced its skin. It roared in pain before turning into yellow dust. I then heard a girl say "Nice Job Seaweed Brain!" before I blacked out.


	3. The Claiming

Madison's POV

"Good Job Seaweed Brain!"

I regretted saying it as soon as it left my mouth. I was watching the battle from a far careful not to interfere. Percy looked everywhere before he fell unconscious. I jumped down from my hiding place and put the satyr Grover and the Son of the Sea God over my shoulders and carried them to camp. I snuck my way into the infirmary and placed them both on separate beds careful not to mess with their wounds. The satyr kept muttering 'food'. Typical satyrs. I placed the Minotaur's horn right next to Percy under his arm. He looked so peaceful except for the fact that he was drooling. I made an attempt to hide my laughter, but a giggle slipped out.

I heard Chiron the Centaur gallop towards the room. I quickly climbed my way to the roof and watched as the centaur noticed the hero and the satyr. He started tending to their wounds and then Chiron noticed the Minotaur horn. He called in a girl named Annabeth who started muttering 'the one', and started tending to Percy's wounds. Grover was up in about five minutes and freaking out about his searchers licenses.

I silently made my way down from my hiding place once everyone left the room. I watched as Percy slept before I left to tell Poseidon that my mission was a success. Before I left I heard Percy mutter in his slept, crystal blue eyes.

Percy's POV

I woke with a start. I dreamt about that mysterious girl that I kept seeing. When I woke, Grover greeted me with a big hug and hairy goat legs. Off course none of that with the Minotaur was a dream. I really lost my mom! I was freaking out, until my old Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, came in and he was part HORSE! I started hyperventilating. He told me his name is really Chiron. When I asked how I got in here, he replied by saying I don't know. Great I mysteriously appeared here.

Madison's POV

After my audience with Poseidon, I had to head back to Camp Half-Blood. My next mission is to watch over Percy until he is claimed then bring him to the Palace. I don't know why I agreed reluctantly.

_Because you love him! _ A voice spoke in my head.

_Aphrodite? _

_Yes Champion and you know what I said is true. _

_What! No, I just met him. I do not like him._

_Ha! I said __**love**__ not 'like' that means its true!_

_What! No!_

I never got another reply after that. Once I made it to the camp, I made sure to stay hidden in the shadows. I watched as a couple of Ares' kids were dragging Percy to the bathroom. I made my way over there and watched as everyone was soaked, but Percy. I laughed silently to myself.

The week went by pretty fast. Percy swordfight skills were amazing when he battled Luke, Son of Hermes. It was time for capture the flag. I would enjoy watching from the woods more places to hide. I watched as the game begun. Five Ares kids surrounded Percy near the creek. They don't know how dead they are! As if on cue, a green trident was glowing above Percy's head and everyone was bowing. I came out from my hiding spot.

"It's about time." I said leaning against a tree with my arms crossed.

"It's you." Percy said recognizing me from his apartment. I decided to play with him a little.

"Ya, it's me, and that's a tree and that's a rock and…"

"You know what I meant. You've been following me. Why?"

"Such a Seaweed Brain! I was told to watch over you by none other than your father. Now you need to come with me, but don't worry we will be back by sunset."

"What? I'm not going anywhere! I don't even know who you are!"

"I was going to explain on the way. Let's go."

"But…"

"Just go with her already and get out of my hair!" Mr. D yelled.

"Why hello Dionysus. Long time no see huh? It's a shame you're on my bad side."

"And why is that?" Mr. D asked.

My eyes began to glow and I set my hair on fire. Mr. D went wide-eyed and flashed out. I chuckled and everyone was staring at me. I looked at Chiron and said:

"Hello again Chiron. It's good to see you. If you don't mind I need to borrow this camper for a little while."

Chiron replied. "Of course My Lady. It is good to see you again so well trained and out on missions. I presume it was you who brought Grover and Percy to the infirmary."

"That is correct. And Chiron, no need for the formal greetings, they don't suit me. Now let's go Perseus."

With that, I turned and dragged the confused demigod behind me.


	4. The Secret

Percy's POV

I was being dragged towards the beach. I didn't mind the beach, it was the being dragged against my will part!

"Will you let go off me! You know, I can walk myself." I said.

"Sorry, we just need to get there soon." Was her reply, but she didn't seem to loosen her grip.

I blurted out was has been stuck in my mind after the incident back in the forest.

"Are you a goddess?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me for a few seconds. Her eyes seemed to be reading my every expression. I saw how beautiful- Whoa! BACK UP! I just met her!

She chuckled a bit before turning around and continuing on. Once, we reached the beach, she turned to me and said:

"It's time to enter the sea and you'll learn everything you need to know. As you submerge into the sea, just think about being dry and then you'll know what to do from then."

With that, she dove into the sea I thought about being dry and dove in myself. I held my breath, but surprisingly I didn't need to. I let out a sigh of relief and saw that I was dry. I looked around and couldn't find Madison.

_Around the corner coral rock Seaweed Brain! _I heard in my head.

_I have got to figure out a nickname for her if she is gonna keep calling me that!_

_I can hear you Seaweed Brain! We can communicate telepathically, and good luck coming up with a better nickname for me!_

I swam around the corner and my eyes popped out of my head. I saw a dolphin dance-swimming around with a mermaid! I looked closer and saw that the mermaid is Madison! Her tail was a fiery orange color. I swam closer to her and she turn towards me.

_Ready to go to your father's Palace? _She mentally asked.

_Um…Uh…Ya I guess…_I thought back.

_Don't worry you'll learn what I am at the Palace. Your father wanted to tell you everything you needed to know._

_Ok. _Was my brilliant response.

We arrived at the Palace, and I have to say IT WAS AMAZING! The walls were made of coral and pearls lined all around.

We walked towards the gate and the two guards bowed to Madison and called her 'My Lady' then they turned to me and called me 'My Lord'.

_That's gonna take some getting used to._ I thought.

Madison smirked at my comment. We swam into a chamber and then the water started to drain out. When the tank/chamber was empty, I could walk and talk again and Madison didn't have a tail anymore. She gestured for me to follow her and we walked towards the biggest doors I have ever seen. The guards bowed and the doors opened. We entered a beautiful throne room that had one large one in-between two smaller ones. There was a man that looked just like me but a lot older. He was smiling at me with a crooked smile all too familiar. Then there was a younger sea creature with two tails and another woman sitting next to my father I presumed. The younger man and the woman wear giving me death glares. Then my 'father' stood up and said:

"My son, meet your half-brother Triton and your Step-Mother Amphitrite. Now if you will both excuse us, I would like to speak to my son alone." He said gesturing towards His wife and son, Triton.

They stood up to leave, but not before they gave me death stares. They left me, Madison, and my 'father' alone in the room. He turned towards Madison, who was sitting in a tiny throne in the corner with her legs propped up over one arm rest and her arms crossed.

My father said to her, "Thank you for bringing my son here safely."

"It was no problem Lord Poseidon, but he still doesn't know about me just yet which is apparently why he is still staring at me."

That's when I realized I was still staring at her and I turned and blushed. My father chuckled and then turned to me.

"I've always been watching you Perseus, you and your mother. I never wanted to leave, but I had too. The ancient laws prohibit us from raising our half-blood offspring. Don't forget that I love you son."

"It's Percy dad. I've would of like to have just seen you once though. You never ever came to see me."

"I'm sorry son… I should have. Can you forgive me?"

"…I…I forgive you."

He smiled. "Now I know you're curious about exactly what Madison is am I right?"

"YES! Oh Gods! Is she a goddess?"

He chuckled and I could see Madison smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"No, my son, she is most definitely not a goddess, but she sure acts and is treated like one. She is a creation… of Hestia and me."

"Now I'm confused."

"You see Percy, she was born a mortal from two mortal parents, but she took a trip to New York with her family and she walked by the Empire State Building. We were having the Summer Solstice Council meeting when the hearth began to glow. Hestia and I knew exactly what was going on, but the other gods and goddesses were confused. Then something Hestia and I created long ago emerged from the hearth."

"What happened? What was it?"

"The Phoenix. While Hestia and I were trapped inside our father Kronos, We came up with a plan behind the others back. We combined our powers together to create the phoenix. We hoped it would bust us out of our father, but it failed even though it was extremely powerful. It needed a host. So, after Zeus freed us and we fought off our father and took control of the next age, Hestia and I hid the phoenix in the hearth until a proper host came through and is needed in the world. The gods found out about it after Apollo gave a prophecy that involved the phoenix finding the host it has be waiting for. They all decided to give the phoenix gifts. For instance, Athena gave it wisdom. She is more powerful than the gods and so that is why they each gave her gifts so she will stay loyal to us. And so, when Madison was under Olympus, the phoenix shot out and formed inside of her. She is the proper host it has been waiting for."

My jaw dropped. Madison then came over and showed me the back of her neck. It was like a tattoo. It was a small fiery orange bird which I guess is the phoenix.

"This is where the phoenix entered me claiming me as its host. And Poseidon, I would never betray my creators." Madison told me then my father. "Percy, you mustn't tell anyone my secret it could mean life or death for me. I am a part of the hearth and home as well as Olympus. My downfall could really affect Olympus and the fate of the world. Others might try to use me against the gods to take control. Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone unless you are told that it is okay to do so by me or the gods."

"I… I swear on Styx." I swore. Then I remembered something. "What about your family Madison? You were on vacation with them."

Her head dropped and she was looking at her feet.

"I had to leave them behind to train and become the hero I am meant to be. They believe I died from someone throwing a match off the building and it landing on me. I was on fire when the Phoenix consumed me."

I swear I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Right, now, we have a ceremony to attend to. Madison, if you would be so kind as to escort him to the room please?" My father asked.

"Of course! Come on Percy."

"What's the party for?" I asked confused.

"You Seaweed Brain! It is your coronation as Prince of the Sea. It is accustomed for all children of the Sea."

"Oh. WHOA! That's cool…Madison, your clothes… a dress… it's…"

"Percy, this is the attire for a coronation. You changed too… see?"

I did change. I was wearing a sea green dress shirt that matched my eyes and a nice black overcoat unbuttoned with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Madison was wearing a one strap sea green dress to match my shirt that went to about her knees in length. _She looks Gorgeous! Gorgeous! Where did that come from? Pull yourself together!_

Madison's POV

_Percy looked absolutely amazing! Scratch that, he looked… HOT! WHOA! Where did that come from? Aphrodite is getting to me again!_

We waited for Poseidon to announce that he has another son and waited for our cue to enter.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Sea!" Poseidon bellowed.

We entered and Percy sat down on the throne as I got the crown. I placed it on his head and bowed as I backed away. It is customary to do so; I was not fond of it.

"Now," Poseidon bellowed. "My son will have his royal dance with the girl in here he so chooses."

The music began to play and some people started dancing. Some girls were swooning over Percy hoping he will choose them for the dance. Percy started to walk my way, probably for the chatty mermaid in the corner. She was fairly pretty and I heard she was popular. Maybe she can't dance with legs though. They only get the legs for when they are inside the Palace. I am only half mermaid so I am used to legs. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone ask me if I wanted to dance. I turned to face none other than Percy.

Percy's POV

"Do you wanna dance?"

Madison turned her head and her crystal blue eyes met my sea green eyes.

"I don't really know how to dance. I'm not very good. I don't know if I should…"

I cut her off by grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The other girls in the room looked sad, but I drove that thought out of my head. It was just me and Madison dancing together in my eyes. Our eyes met and we kept on dancing. I could see a little blush form on her cheeks and I felt myself heat up a little bit. It was a slow song and it seemed to go on forever, but then Madison placed her head on the crook of my neck as we slowly danced on. I could stay like this forever, but all things have to end. Once the song was over, I started to talk to her.

"See you danced just fine. It wasn't bad at all."

"No, I was horrible! I was afraid I was gonna step on your feet."

I laughed a little.

"That dance was perfect and so were you."

She blushed a little at this. Then she muttered a "thanks".

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while until she broke it by looking away then saying:

"I need to get you back to camp now. I said before sunset and it is sunset now."

I really didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here where I could be with Madison longer. We said goodbye to my father and he gave me a hug. He smelt like a salty sea breeze. We turned around to leave, but not before some guy grabbed Madison by the arm.

"Hey babe, you forgot my kiss."

"Back off Aaron." Madison replied coldly. I could tell she didn't like this guy.

"Oh babe, don't be like that. Now where is my kiss?" Madison tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and leaned in trying to kiss her. I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him. That is when I grabbed Madison and ran out the corridor.

"Thanks." Madison said.

"Who was that guy?"

"He's a jerk that has been hitting on me ever since I came here. He never will leave me alone."

"He shouldn't hurt you like that. Why did you let him?"

"I couldn't use my powers on him. It would give away my secret, but if I could I would punch him all the way to the next tide in Australia."

I laughed. She gave me a little punch on the shoulder. With that, we exited the Palace and swam off towards Camp Half-Blood only to be greeted by a noisy daughter of Athena, a satyr and Chiron.


	5. Saving a Friend

Madison's POV

We came out of the ocean and were standing in front of Chiron, Grover the satyr, and a daughter of Athena who kept trying to read me. I could see it in her eyes and the quizzical look on her face.

"Percy, I think they are here about your… Ah… Quest that you have to go on, am I correct Chiron?"

"That's correct." Chiron Replied.

"What quest?" Of course the clueless Percy asks.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain, Chiron will explain in the big house where others won't be so eager to listen. Can't you see the others in the camp trying to listen in?"

"Oh… Ah… No."

"Of course not. Now let's head to the Big House."

We made our way through camp and everyone was staring at me, but it was mostly the Athena cabin giving me quizzical looks while trying to figure out what I am. _Good Luck._ I thought.

We made our way to the Big House. I saw Dionysus on the porch and he took one look at me before popping out. Percy and I busted out laughing then high-fived each other. Everyone was looking at us, but we didn't seem to care. We kept walking even past Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover after they stopped in their tracks to look at us like everyone else. We both looked at each other, gave a chuckle, then I asked:

"Are you guys coming? We have a quest to discuss." With that, Percy and I kept walking and they soon followed after. We made it to the Big House and Chiron told Annabeth and Grover to stay outside. Chiron, Percy and I walked in. Chiron started to speak first.

"This quest is very important and it involves you, Percy."

"How Chiron? I don't understand."

I Spoke up. "Something very important was stolen. It is the greatest weapon ever forged. Zeus' master lightning bolt."

"What? How does this involve me and who stole it?" Percy questioned.

"You did Percy, or… That's what Zeus thinks. Zeus believes Poseidon had something to do with its disappearance, but didn't know how he could have stolen it. The Ancient Laws prohibit Gods from stealing other Gods' weapon of power. Then, Poseidon claimed you and that is how Zeus believed it was stolen."

"But I didn't even know who I was much less know how to steal a lightning bolt."

Chiron spoke up. "That is why you must go on this quest, to recover the bolt and return it to Zeus before the Summer Solstice deadline. You must go see the oracle and get the prophecy, then choose two to accompany you on your quest."

"I already know who to take. I promised Grover so he can work on his Searchers License and I want to take Madison."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Percy, but I cannot. I have some business to attend to while Zeus' bolt is gone. But, you already have a volunteer to go with you and Grover."

Percy looked disappointed, and then he said, "I was hoping to get to be with you a little longer before you had to leave."

I blushed. "I'm sorry, I would love to come, but you know why I can't Seaweed Brain. It would give away too much."

"I understand, but will I see you again?"

I laughed. "Of course, Percy. When it counts! Now go see the oracle and get your prophecy. I must leave now, but walk with me outside to say goodbye."

We walked out the doors and we were standing by the hearth. I noticed Hestia wasn't there. _Weird,_ I thought. We hugged and say goodbye, then I back flipped into the hearth and disappeared out of sight, I then spun out of the Hearth on Olympus.

Percy's POV

I got the Prophecy and Annabeth would be going on the quest instead of Madison. I sighed. I missed Madison. I still need to get a nickname for her. We were all packed and ready to go on the quest when I realized I didn't have a sword. _Just Great._

That's when Chiron came trotting up before we left with Argus.

"Percy, my boy, you need a weapon and I have a special delivery for your father and Madison.

_Madison._ When I heard her name I perked up, nut I don't know why.

Chiron handed me a ballpoint pen. _Wow, what a gift._ I thought.

Chiron obviously saw the disappointment on my face then told me:

"That is not just a pen, it is a powerful weapon. Click it."

I clicked it and it turned into a bronze sword just the right size for me. I smiled a little. It weighted better than any sword that Luke tried to set me up with.

I thanked Chiron and silently thank my father and Madison. I hope I see her again soon. I didn't know how right I was. With that, we got into the van with Argus and headed off to start our quest.

Annabeth was pestering me with questions about Madison, but I just ignored her. Finally, I had enough of her constant hammering and I told her to shut up. Then I apologized and told her I swore on the Styx that I wouldn't tell. That shut her up.

This was going to be a long quest.

Madison's POV

I was walking the halls of Olympus thinking about Percy. I missed him already. What is wrong with me? I started to pass one of Olympus's extra rooms when I heard whispering coming from it. It sounded like Aphrodite and Ares. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but I heard my name and Percy's name and I knew I had to listen. I peeked through the crack in the door and Aphrodite was sitting on the bed with Ares standing in front of her.

Ares spoke first. "I know that you know I had the lightning bolt and gave it to Jackson, so I need a way to keep his mouth shut about me having it after I got it from that child of Hermes. Once he finds out, Zeus is going to have my head."

"I think I have a solution to your problem and it could me his love life even more tragic. Oh, I just love this idea!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Well… What is it? I don't have all day!" Ares demanded.

"What you need to do is get a hold of Madison, the Phoenix. Her and Percy are really close and they both soooo L-O-V-E each other! Once you have her you can use her against him because his fatal flaw is loyalty."

Ares had a grin on his face. "I like the idea."

My eyes widened. I had to get out of there and fast. I backed away from the door and ran into one of the vases standing in the hall. It made a huge clink noise.

"What was that?" Ares asked. Apparently they didn't notice my presence when they were talking. I'm good at hiding and now I better hide fast!

I began to run. _If I could just make it to the hearth, I could use it to get out of here. _I thought.

I looked back to make sure I wasn't being followed, BIG mistake. I ran into something hard. It was Phobos, God of Horror, son of Aphrodite and Ares. He is a minor god and the minor gods don't know exactly who I am so I couldn't use my powers to get out of here! _Di immortales! I'm caught! _I thought.

I could feel him searching my mind trying to find what I fear the most, but thanks to Hera's gift, I am protected from people trying to enter my mind and read my thoughts, but only if I don't let my guard down. I held my ground, but that is when Aphrodite and Ares came up. I turned to look back and that was ANOTHER BIG mistake. Phobos stuck me with something into my forearm and before I knew it my sight became spotted with black dots and I fell into unconsciousness.

Percy's POV

We were in the underworld and I couldn't wait to save my mom! I was so happy that she was alive. We enter and saw Hades sitting on his thrown. He turned to us and got straight to the point.

"Give me back my Helm of Darkness."

"What are you talking about? We just came for the bolt. We don't have your Helm."

"You lie. You already possess the bolt and you also stole my Helm."

"No I did not."

"Then open your bag."

I took off the bag that Ares gave us earlier before. I opened my pack and inside was the Master Lightning Bolt, humming with energy.

Annabeth spoke. "Percy… But… How…"

"I… I don't know. I don't understand."

"We were set up." Annabeth bellowed.

I gave them each a pearl. I knew I couldn't save my mom, the prophecy said so."

"I can't give Hades the bolt step on your pearl. Ready… NOW!"

We were transported to the coast of Los Angeles out at sea, but I could see the shore. I had to get to shore. I had to get Zeus's bolt back to Olympus. Most importantly, I had to have a serious conversation with the god who had tricked me.

Madison's POV

I had no idea where I was. What happened before was coming back to me. I was fuming! Aphrodite and Ares will pay for this! I then realized that my hands were tied behind my back with Celestial Bronze rope. I struggled, but it was no use. _How do I get myself into these situations?_ I realized I was in a dark room that I didn't recognize. That was when someone walked in. It was Phobos and Deimos.

"PHOBOS, you will pay for this! Untie me this instant!" I screamed/ demanded.

"Ha-ha and why would I do that beautiful? You get to stay with me as my brother and I were put in charge of watching you until you were needed by our father. But it's okay, I get to spend my time with this beautiful young thing." He said gesturing towards me with a wink. I kicked him in the thigh with my free legs and he bellowed in pain. Deimos was chuckling in the corner. Phobos face was red with Anger and that is when he slapped me across the face.

"You better think twice before insulting a god, and even better, the god of horror. I will find out what you fear." He picked me up from where I was lying and pulled me close to him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He chuckled and tried looking into my eyes, but I refused to meet his. He tried to force me to meet his and when he did, I spit in his face. He threw me back onto the ground with force.

"You will pay for that!" He kept trying to scan my mind for my fear, but I kept blocking him out. I smirked. He got even redder with rage.

"YOU…" He was cut off by Aphrodite who walked in.

"Boys, I need a word with her. If you would be so kindly as to step outside for a minute?" She asked batting her eyelashes like she always does. They exited and Phobos was still boiling with anger. I smiled at that, but then my attention was turned to Aphrodite and I frowned again.

"What do you want air-head?" I asked coldly.

"Don't be mad with me. I'm doing this to help you."

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLY HELPING ME?" I yelled/demanded. I was extremely pissed now.

"Come down, it is helping your love life! Once Percy realizes you're in trouble, he won't stop until you're safe again! I love tragic romances!" She squealed.

I was boiling with rage now. "I don't have a love life and I don't need any interference from you!" I screamed in her face.

"Too late now!" She smirked then popped out.

Percy's POV

Once we were on the beach, a certain god that I was furious at was waiting for us. He got off his bike and held his helmet. I took a closer look at the helmet and realized that it wasn't a helmet, it was a helm and specifically, the Helm of Darkness.

"ARES, why did you steal the bolt and helm?"

He smirked. "I actually didn't, a certain son of Hermes did and I caught him when Zeus had us looking. He told me that it would start a war of the gods and you know how I love wars!"

"What son of Hermes?"

"One that you all know very well and thought of to be your friend… Luke Castellan."

My mouth dropped and Annabeth paled. That was when a fury dove down and grabbed the helm. Ares was not happy, but it wasn't his primary concern right now apparently. The fury looked at me then flew off towards Hades, I presume.

"Well little hero, you will not mention my treachery to anyone cause if you do a certain someone close to you will pay the price." He was smiling evilly at this. I, on the other hand, was very confused.

"What do you mean Ares?"

"I mean this…" He snapped his fingers and his two sons, Phobos and Deimos, appeared. They were holding a girl, but I couldn't see her face. She looked very familiar. That is when Phobos ripped her head up and held a knife to her neck. She was looking into my eyes, sea green to crystal blue. That is when I knew it was Madison.

"PERCY…" She looked at me with pleading eyes, trying to tell me not to listen to him. But, I had to. She was in danger and I was furious!

"LET HER GO ARES?" He smile got more devious.

"And why would I do that godling?"

"You know who she is! Yet, you have the nerve to hold her hostage!"

He let out a big laugh. "Of course I know who she is, but I don't care! It got to you like I hoped and remember my warning."

He then turned towards Madison and I did as well. Phobos dug the knife further into the side of her throat and so blood trickled down her throat and she gritted her teeth in pain. I knew she couldn't use her powers on the minor gods because they were clueless as to who she is as well. She needed my help.

"Goodbye godling." He said and smirked and with that, they all disappeared. I stood there frozen with my sword still drawn. I couldn't believe what just happened! Annabeth came up and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"We'll get her back man." Grover said trying to make me feel better.

"We need to take a plane." I stated, wanting to get to Olympus and fast.

Annabeth and Grover both looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"Are you INSANE?" Annabeth asked, typical.

"Maybe, but he won't blast me out of the sky since I have his bolt."

She didn't argue. We had just enough money for us to get to New York on a plane tonight.

Madison's POV

I screamed in pain. Phobos was hitting me nonstop after I insulted him, kicked him, and spit in his eye… twice. Blood was everywhere and my neck was still in pain from where he impaled me with the knife. He finally stopped abusing me and went and sat in the corner. He took out the knife he impaled me with and was sharpening it and glaring at me. When I looked at him, he smirked. I looked away hoping that Percy will get the bolt to Zeus in time. It is way more important than me right now. He needs to prevent the war and that has to be his top priority. But, being the Seaweed Brain he is, he might forget the bolt. Hopefully the satyr and daughter of Athena will talk some since into him.

I decided to pass my time on how to get out of here without giving myself away, and then how I should get revenge on Aphrodite and Ares! I was still thinking, when Phobos and Deimos got up and grabbed me and started dragging me towards the throne room.

Percy's POV

We made it to Olympus and were trying to get the front desk man to give us the key to the elevator. Finally we showed him the lightning bolt and he gladly gave us the key. We ran to the elevator and put in the key. Once we reached Olympus, I had to catch myself from falling. It was amazing, but I put that thought out of my head because we had to get in there before time ran out and more importantly, get Madison back.

It took longer to snap Annabeth out of it, but once we did me made a run for the throne room. Once we entered, we all gasped. There were twelve Olympians fifteen feet tall sitting on thrones just as big. Zeus looked at me, then at the bolt in my hand.

"You better give me back the bolt, lightning thief!" He demanded.

"I didn't steal it! Luke, son of Hermes did." I saw one god stiffen who must have been Hermes. "He also had a little help." I said then glanced at Ares. My blood was boiling and Ares looked at me warning me not to defy him if I value Madison's life.

"Well… then I guess we can count on there not being a war." I presume that it was Athena who said it. She looked at me then asked: "Who was the help that you mentioned?"

I should have known that she would ask that.

"I… I can't tell you."

"And why not?" She asked curiously.

Ares never said I couldn't tell them about Madison being taken. "Because… That person has Madison and is threatening with her life." I replied coldly.

All the gods' eyes widened. "Who would be so idiotic in here and kidnap what is helping us. Please, you must tell us, they cannot hurt her and whoever it is knows that."

"It's… It's…" They waited and anticipated. "Ares." I finally spat out. They all turned to Ares who was boiling with rage.

Athena yelled, "How could you be so idiotic! She is on our side and your little act could turn her against us! Bring her out now!"

Ares snapped his fingers and Phobos and Deimos can in through the doors dragging Madison and she looked really weak. She looks like they have beaten her repeatedly and knowing Ares and his kids, they probably did. I was boiling mad. Annabeth had to put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back from attacking. I kept my hand on riptide just in case.

They dropped her on the floor and she landed on her side. I saw her wince from the pain.

"RELEASE HER ARES!" I screamed at the god.

He replied with: "I think I'll keep her for a while. She may be powerful, but she is weak now. Phobos has seemed to become fond of her." He said with a chuckle and Phobos smirked. "And all of you know good and well that you have no power over me to make me release her." He said with a smirk. I wanted wipe that smirk of his face so badly. All the gods were glaring at him looking extremely pissed especially my father and Lady Hestia, but I was really focused on the lifeless looking Madison on the floor. I could see her breathing faintly so I knew she was alive.

I looked at my father. "There must be something you can do father, please?" I glanced at Madison and met her eyes. She had a pleading look in them. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I had to stand my ground.

My father looked at me then at Madison with sad eyes. "I'm sorry son; there is nothing I can do. I cannot force Ares to let her go. Her power is beyond the gods and beyond our judgment." He glanced at Ares with rage in his eyes.

I fell silent for a moment. Then, Aphrodite spoke up. "I have an idea." All eyes turned to her. She paused looked at Ares, then at Madison, then at me. A small smile grew on her face.

"What if the boy were to duel Ares for the girl?"

"NO!" Everyone turned towards the voice that spoke up. It was Madison She was barely standing. "I will not allow it. Especially, Aphrodite, since you were the one that got me into this situation and now you're trying to get me out by making Percy BATTLE Ares. It is too dangerous."

"I'm sorry Madison, but the fight is Percy's decision." Aphrodite said.

All eyes went on me, but I was still staring at Madison. Phobos tightened his grip on Madison which only angered me more.

I turned to the gods and looked at Aphrodite. They were all awaiting my decision.

"I'll do it." I decided. I looked back at Madison who looked slightly disappointed, but happy and shocked as well.

All of a sudden we were in an arena and all the gods were seated except Athena, who was talking to Annabeth and Grover. She was probably telling them who Madison was. They do have the right to know.

Zeus spoke. "Choose your weapons."

Ares pulled out a spear and a shield and I pulled out riptide. I looked over at Madison still tied next to Phobos. I had to win this fight for her!

I turned back to Ares and he had a smirk on his face. I am so sick of him smirking all the time! I'm going to wipe it clean off!

Zeus bellow, "Let the fight BEGIN!" As soon as he said that, Ares charged. I ducked and blocked his stab at my chest where my heart is. He went for the straight kill, quick to the point. _So typical,_ I thought. I dodged and blocked while he kept trying to stab me while blocking my strikes. We fought like this for a good five minutes. He paused for a second and I took that time to glance at Madison. Phobos had her pinned to the wall trying to force her to kiss him. This angered me so much! I wanted to end this fight and quick.

Ares tried to stab again, but missed by an inch. I took this as an opportunity to maneuver behind him and push him to the ground. He got up quickly and tried to stab more fiercely. I saw an opening and took it as an opportunity to use the disarming maneuver that Luke taught me. _Luke,_ the thought of him irked me. I disarmed his spear and he fell to the ground when I tripped him with my leg. I held my sword to his throat claiming my victory. I smirked at him. Aphrodite was beaming and my father looked proud. Hestia let out a sigh of relief. I guess she didn't wasn't her Phoenix in the hands of the war god, I wouldn't either.

Then I heard a loud thud. Everyone looked to where it came from and it was Madison. She fell to the ground unconscious. Phobos was standing over her smiling. I knew he was the one who did it.

"Madison!" I yelled. I ran to where she was just as Phobos popped out. I knelt by her side and untied the ropes. She was barely breathing. Apollo appeared at my side and said she needed medical attention. I picked her up to carry her where he needed her to go. I looked back at my dad and panic filled his eyes. He cares about her a lot and considers her as his own daughter.

I followed Apollo to an empty room and laid her down on the bed. Apollo started tending to her wounds. My father arrived and asked to talk to me. I looked back at Madison, not wanting to leave her. My father saw this and reassured me it would only take a moment. I walked out the door with him still a little freaked out. My father told me everything will be alright and that Annabeth and Grover know her secret as well and will help keep it. I went back inside and sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Apollo just finished and told me that she will wake up in an hour or two. I decided that Ares already paid by being humiliated by me, so I decide to pay Phobos a visit.

I saw him speaking with his brother in a different room. Deimos popped out leaving Phobos alone. _Perfect,_ I smiled. I walked in.

"You will pay for what you did to Madison."

"Awe, is Percy upset that she kissed me."

"She NEVER kissed you! You forced her and don't you EVER touch or hurt her EVER AGAIN!" That is when I felt a tug in my gut and the room filled with water. I could breath, but Phobos, on the other hand, couldn't. I smirked at him as he struggled to breath. I took this as an opportunity to punch him. I got rid of all the water and watched as he coughed violently on the floor. I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't EVER go anywhere near Madison AGAIN!" I yelled in his face. I then punched him and gold ichor went everywhere. I punch him again in the face and once more in the gut. I must have punched him hard because he fell to the floor unconscious in a puddle of gold ichor.

I went back to the room to find Aphrodite standing outside.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I knew she had something to do with Madison being taken.

"I helped Ares to help both of you out with your love lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love Madison and will do anything for her so I thought that if she was in danger, you would do anything to save her and what better way than to fight for her freedom! It is a tragic romance! I just love tragic romances!" She squealed. She squeals a lot I noticed.

I was speechless. Who knew that Aphrodite could be devious and come up with something so deep and well thought out. I was stunned. She noticed my expression and laughed before she flashed out.

I walked back into the room where Madison was resting and saw her awake talking to Lady Hestia. I didn't want to disturb, but I heard my name so I listened.

"Percy really did all that for me?" Madison asked Hestia shocked yet happy.

"Yes, child. He cares for you a lot as do you with him." I saw Madison blush and I could feel my face heat up as well.

"Also, you should know that Annabeth and Grover know your secret know so when you go back to camp, you have two more people to rely on."

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. You have always been like a mother to me."

Lady Hestia smiled and gave Madison a hug. "And you have been like a daughter to me."

Then, Lady Hestia flashed out. I took that as my cue to walk in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better thanks to Apollo's healing."

I took a seat in the chair by her bed. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I asked:

"So you coming back to camp huh?"

"How did you know that?"

_Opps, she didn't know I was eavesdropping_. "Uh… my dad told me."

_Nice Save,_ I thought hoping she would by it. Thankfully she did.

"Oh okay. Well, Ya, I'm coming back and I'm going to stay the whole summer with you." She smiled and continued, "Since Lady Hestia doesn't have a cabin I will be staying with you in the Poseidon cabin." My face heated up and she blushed a little. "You won't be alone at meals anymore and I'm just going to tell the cam that I am half-mermaid and have powers over the sea. That way they won't question me staying in that cabin. If they ask about the hair on fire thing… then tell them I have a blessing from Hestia."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

"Oh… And one more thing…"

"What's that?" I asked curious.

She leaned in and gave me a peek on the cheek. I blushed and so did she as she looked down.

"Wh… What was t… that for?" I stuttered.

"For saving me even though I told you not to and for what you did to Phobos."

I looked at her shocked. She saw my expression and laughed. "Lady Hestia told me."

My face went back to normal. The she did the randomest thing. She smacked me on the back of the head.

"OW… What was that for?"

"For being a Seaweed Brain and taking on Ares without enough training."

"Fair enough." I said still rubbing the back of my head.

"That wasn't even that hard. Just wait until I get my full strength back. Which reminds me…? I will be training you on your powers and teaching you all about them."

"My father told me that there is a war coming. In my dreams something spoke from the bottom of a dark pit telling me to help it rise. Is it… Kron…" I was cut off by Madison putting her hand over my mouth. She looked pale. Then her color returned and she told me:

"Names have power so don't say his name, but you are right… He is rising."

I then paled.

Annabeth then came into the room.

"Hey lovebirds, it's time to head back to camp if you are feeling well enough."

We both blushed and Madison tried to get up, but she almost fell. I caught her and decided she couldn't walk. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. She was blushing when I looked down. She looked up at me and our eyes met for a long time.

"We have a lot of training and hard work to do especially if there is a war coming." She told me and smirked.

I rolled my eyes. _Great more hard work,_ I thought.

"How about that nickname Seaweed Brain?" She looked at me batting her eyes and when she does it, it is way cuter than when Aphrodite does it.

"Um…Uh…"

She laughed. "It's okay Seaweed Brain; you have a lot of time to come up with one." She smirked.


	6. Smelly Gabe NO MORE!

Percy's POV

I felt like this quest was a success, well, almost. I sighed. I couldn't save my mother and know she is gone. Madison noticed me sigh. She looked up at me.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"We could… couldn't save m... my mom from Hades." I choked out.

Madison looked at me then smiled a little.

"Why are you smiling? I lost my mom for good!"

"No… No you didn't."

"Wha…"

"Percy, Hestia informed me of all that happened on your quest. After the fury saw that Ares had the helm, she flew straight back to Hades and told him that Luke, son of Hermes, stole it and Ares took it from him and had it. Alecto told Hades that you had nothing to do with it being taken. Hades may be the god of the Underworld, but he still does have a heart and had no reason to keep your mother or even kill her. She is safely back at your apartment."

My face lit up. Madison let a small laugh. "If you want, we can go see her before we go to camp."

My face lit up even more. We told Annabeth and Grover to head back to camp and that we will meet them back at camp.

We approached my mom's apartment door. I let out a deep breath. After everything that happened, I was nervous to see her. I found the spare key hidden in the plant and unlocked the door. "Mom…" I said and waited for a reply. Madison pushed me into the door. "Mom?" I called again.

"Percy…" I heard a reply. I looked up and saw my mom come around the corner. When she saw me, her face lit up with a big grinned and we both met for a big huge. I looked around and the place actually looked clean. I was curious. Usually, there were empty beer cans everywhere and poker chips lying around.

"Where's… Gabe?" I had to spit out his name. Just saying it angered me.

Madison cleared her throat. My mom and I both looked at her and she had a devilish grin on her face.

"After I found out about everything you did for me, it was only fair that I do you a favor in return. So… I called in a favor from your father. You sent Medusa's head to the gods, so before we left I asked your dad to sneak it into Gabe's poker case. So, when he opened it last, let's just say, he's a little stiff." She grinned again. A HUGE smile went across my face. "Go see for yourself." She told me motioning me towards the kitchen.

When I entered the door I saw Gabe solid as a rock leaning over his poker case on the kitchen table. The smile came back to my face and I turned to Madison and crushed her into a BIG hug. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around shouting "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" over and over again. Once I set her down, our eyes met and my face heated up and I saw a small blush creep up her face. I turned back to look at the Gabe statue and I pulled out riptide. I walked up to the statue and sliced my sword across it. It crumpled to the ground, but I grabbed Gabe's head before it broke. I took out a pen from the drawer and drew a mustache, fake glasses, and a fake beard. I have wanted to do that ever since I was five. Madison and my mom busted out laughing and my mom had to put her hand on a chair to hold her up. Madison was already on the floor.

Then I threw his head on the floor with all my strength and it shattered into a million pieces. I bet my mom was relieved to be rid of that smelly pig, just as much as I was.

I hugged my mom again, and then turned to Madison.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to camp?"

She nodded her head. I turned to hug my mom and she handed me a bag full of blue cookies.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Boys and their appetites!" Madison said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" I said while stuffing three blue cookies into my mouth.

My mom and Madison started laughing at me.

I gave my mom one last goodbye and she whispered in my ear: "She's pretty."

I looked at her and blushed. She let out a small laugh.

My mom shut her apartment door and I looked at Madison. She raised her eyebrow at me and I just shook my head. She shrugged it off.

Madison's POV

Percy's mom whispered something into his ear and he looked up at her and blushed. She then closed her door and Percy came towards me. I lifted an eyebrow towards him and he just shook his head at me like saying don't worry about it. I just shrugged and kept walking. We exited the apartment building and I decided we needed a ride so I called my Pegasus. It was a gift from Poseidon so I could get around easier if I couldn't find a hearth.

I looked up at the sky and smiled at the all too familiar figure flying towards us.

_Ya call me, Master?_

_Yes we need a ride to Camp Half-Blood._

_Hello my Lord. _My Pegasus, Blossom, said looking at Percy.

He was wide-eyed then he shook it off as if realizing what was going on. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, this is my Pegasus, Blossom, the only pink Pegasus ever to exist. She was a gift to me from your father. I use her when I need transportation and can't find a hearth or water."

"Cool, do I get a Pegasus?"

"Ha-ha, maybe later on, but for now we are riding her to camp."

"I am NOT riding a PINK Pegasus! The WHOLE camp will tease me!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'boys.'

"Fine, hold on. I'll get one that SUITS you."

That was when he rolled my eyes.

We waited for a minute and then I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"What are you looking at?"

"What are you looking for?"

I kept my eyes on the sky. I prayed to Poseidon asking for him to give Percy a Pegasus of his own. Then I saw a dark figure soaring through the sky. "That," I told him while pointing.

"Percy, meet Blackjack, your very own Pegasus. I got your father to give you one, now can we go."

We were finally soaring through the sky and I was catching up with Blossom until I heard Blackjack call Percy Boss. Percy yelled, "STOP calling me Boss!"

I smiled then laughed. "Get used to it Seaweed Brain! Once they're loyal they'll either call you Boss, Master, or even My Lord! Trust me I know!" I yelled back to him.

He groaned.

We finally landed on Half-Blood Hill only to be greeted by the entire camp, Chiron, and a pesky god.

Percy's POV

Everyone was crowded around, but they were mostly staring at Madison. Annabeth and Grover came up and gave us both hugs. Then they stood by are sides. Chiron stepped up.

"Welcome back Percy and Lady- I mean Madison."

Madison stepped forward. "Hello Chiron nice to see you again. I'm sure the gods informed you that I will be staying at camp."

"Yes, of course."

Whispering broke out and Madison held up a hand signaling everyone to be silent. Everyone shut up. She turned to Annabeth and Grover.

"Do you two mind taking our Pegasi to the stables since you already know everything I'm about to tell everyone?"

They both nodded and led our Pegasi away. Madison turned back towards everyone else.

"I know you all have questions—" People started shouting and yelling. Madison yelled "SILENCE!"

Everyone hushed. "Now," She began. "I'm going to tell you everything you need to know and nothing more. Do NOT push Percy, Annabeth, Grover, or me for any further answers. I will be staying at camp for the rest of summer and all coming summers. I will be staying in Poseidon's cabin because I am a half-mermaid with powers over the sea and I have a blessing from Lady Hestia. I have lived in Poseidon's Palace for many years and have trained with the Naiads. The Naiads are the greatest fighters anyone can find and no one dares to challenge them. I have completed my training with them and have beaten the top Naiad Carol, so I suggest none of you tempt me, especially the… Ares cabin." Madison spat out the last part.

I grew angry and clenched my teeth and fists as did Madison. Everyone looked back and forth between me and her.

"Why not punk?" Clarisse yelled with anger in her voice.

"Oh, I know that you all know about the fight between Ares and Percy and that Percy was the winner, but you were not told the whole story, so it is NONE of YOUR business!" Madison yelled back.

I flinched again and clenched my fists harder turning them white and everyone seemed to notice me.

"Okay everyone THAT is all WE are going to tell you. Come on Madison."

I grabbed Madison by the shoulders and lead her down towards are cabin. Everyone was staring at us, so I turned and yelled "DISPERSE!" Everyone paused for a moment then scattered.

Madison stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. Our eyes met for a moment the she took a step back, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

She chuckled and shook her head. "When did you become so assertive?" She asked.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "It got them to leave us alone, stop asking questions, and to not anger you to where you burst into flames again."

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered. I paused.

"Still lost on the nickname huh?" She smirked.

"Well you can't really come up with a nickname for a girl who can control fire!"

"Oh, but I could come up with a million for you like… Kelp Brains, Barnacle Breath, Clam Head, Shark Bait…"

"Oh, shut it Firefly!"

"Firefly?" Madison looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Not bad for you Seaweed Brain."

She gave me a playful punch in the arm then turned towards our cabin. I sighed and then smiled. I'm finally doing something right. I then raced after Madison heading towards our cabin.


	7. Pine NOT Fine

Madison's POV

I had a dreamless sleep. It was the best sleep I had in a long time. I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled. I heard someone laugh.

"You better get up or I'll dump Ice water all over you Hothead!"

"I'm UP, I'm UP!" I shot out of bed and Percy was laughing. "Wow Seaweed Brain, two nicknames now. That almost beats out my 3,000 that I have for you." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it. You're even harder to get up than I am."

"I was never a morning person. I was always trained early in the mornings. I guess I'm still exhausted from yesterday with everyone hammering me with questions, but today I feel refreshed and we can start your training today."

He groaned. "Oh, by the way, you better hurry and get ready. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

I groaned and staggered to get ready. I walked outside the cabin. Percy was there leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, so we can go to breakfast."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then let's go Seaweed Brain."

"Right behind you, Hothead."

"What happened to Firefly?"

"It just didn't have the same ring to it."

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the mess hall. Everyone was still curios about me, but they stopped asking questions. They haven't got past the staring at me part. I just held my head high and kept walking. Percy gave everybody death glares that kept looking. They looked away until we sat down then it was back to the staring.

Then someone came running in yelling 'My Lady'. I turned to see Carol, the top Naiad of the sea.

"What is it Carol?" I asked bolting up out of my seat.

She motioned for me to follow her. We both ran out of the mess hall.

"Something is terribly wrong," Carol started to say, slightly out of breath.

"Lord Poseidon told me to come tell you that the ocean is in a panic."

"How so?"

"Oceanus is rising. Alone with the Crooked One, I'm sure you know who that is. Most of the campers are still oblivious as to the war that is to come, but they are aware of the prophecy that involves Percy and the fate of Olympus."

"I see, so I should come back?"

"Oh, no, we need you here, but if you find out anything further more into this matter, you need to notify us immediately."

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No, also there will be an emergency council meeting in half an hour and you are needed there to discuss this matter further."

"Thank you Carol. If that is all Carol, then you may go back and inform Poseidon that I will be there."

"Of course, My Lady."

I sighed and sat down on the ground and curled my arms around my legs.

"You okay?" Someone asked.

Percy came out of the shadows.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just… there is a lot of pressure with the Titans stirring. It is becoming more and more chaotic."

He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "You'll work everything out. I know you will."

I smiled at him. Then I frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I sensed something was off.

"Something's wrong."

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"I don't know, but I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that something is off."

I got up and made my way back towards the cabins. Then, an Aphrodite girl screamed. She was surrounded by 7 Dracaenae. I pulled my necklace off my neck and it turned into a full length sword. _'Diarro__í enégeias' _(Power Drain). Whoever I touch with its tip, it drains power from inside anything and I can use it as my own. It was forged by the same Cyclops' that created the Big Three's weapons. Poseidon and Hestia thought I deserved a symbol of power as well. The blade was a midnight purple color from the power I drained from a daughter of Hecate that hates the gods. I pressed the hinge of my sword and it turned into two daggers. I'm going to need more of my sword to take 7 Dracaenae.

More campers came and were pulling out their weapons. Percy came up behind me and saw everyone.

"STOP!" Everyone turned to him. He gestured at me.

I spoke up. "There mine." I growled.

I charged and Chiron told everyone to fall back and that I can handle it. I realized the Aphrodite girl was Silena, the head counselor and she was being held by one of the Dracaenae while I fought off six to get to her.

I began striking and moving swiftly through the Dracaenae. I slashed up about three of them in less than two minutes. The others looked stunned, but then they growled with anger and charged again. I stabbed to my left and right with force, and then I used my strength and agility. I grabbed on Dracaenae by the neck and snapped her head off. Her body turned to dust and I smashed her head in-between my hands getting dust all over me, but I didn't care. I was in the zone and focused on the last two Dracaenae.

One was still holding Silena, but now by the hair. She was crying hard and struggling to break free. I saw Charles Beckendorf stiffen out of the corner of my eye and his brother Jake Mason was holding him back. I decided to put up my sword so I shrunk it down and put it against my chest and it formed back to a necklace.

I decided to use my one-on-one combat skills. The Dracaenae hissed with amusement.

"You believe you can deffffeat me wittttthh out your weaponssssss. You may have been lucky with my sisssstersss, but you will not deffffeat me."

"We'll see about that. You know NOTHING about ME!"

I charged and did a flip kick in the air and double punch her. I did a spin kick and tripped her then I picked her up and threw her towards the archery range and a straw arrow was lying around. I decided to manipulate the water in the air to hold the arrow straight up in the air right where the Dracaenae landed. The arrow pierced her and she turned to dust.

I turned the last remaining Dracaenae. She had Silena still in her grasp. She threw her towards the big house and she landed with a thud on the stairs. Beckendorf and a few from the Apollo cabin ran to where she landed. She was unconscious and they were tending to her wounds.

I decided to use my powers for this one. I taught myself this technique I'm about to use. I figured it out from science class when I use to go to school. There is water in everything, including the air, plants, and… blood. I concentrated on the blood of monsters that runs through the Dracaenae veins. Monster blood is really hard to control and it requires a LOT of concentration. I focused all my energy and lifted the Dracaenae off the ground.

Everyone gasped and the Dracaenae looked confused. I began to compact her veins. She began to squirm and hiss with pain. I compacted it even more and she busted into yellow dust. I fell to my knees exhausted.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Percy smiling at me. I returned the smile and took his hand while he helped me up.

I knew something was wrong and I was right. The borders were fading, but why? I took off towards Half-Blood Hill and Thalia's Pine. When I came to the tree I placed a hand on it and searched the water inside the tree.

I gasped. "I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?"

I turned to see a confused camp looking at me. Percy stepped forward. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "The borders are fading and someone poisoned Thalia's Pine."

Murmuring went about everyone. "ALSO," Everyone hushed. "There has been an emergency council meeting going on for the past 20 minutes that I have missed. As you can see, Chiron is not here. He has been blamed for poisoning the tree. I know we all know that Chiron would never do that, but until the real culprit is found, Tantalus will be replacing Chiron for now. Now, I must head to the meeting. I am already late enough."

I walked back down to the hearth and jumped in. I came out of the hearth on Olympus to find 12 angry gods shouting at each other.

Percy's POV

I can't believe Tantalus is letting Clarisse go on this quest. My friend Grover is missing and I need to go and save him! Tantalus is such a jerk! I miss Chiron. If Madison were here, he would be burned alive! That council meeting has been going on for a while now.

I decided I'm going to sneak off. I packed my stuff and quickly headed for the beach. I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and faced Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"Same as you. I knew you were going to sneak off to help Grover so I decided to tag along. Now let's hurry before the Harpies get here."

I quickly called two Hippocampi for us to set off on towards the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece.

They took us pretty far out before we spotted a cruise ship. I looked at Annabeth and she apparently had the same idea. We jumped aboard and I thanked the Hippocampi. We found an empty cabin and decided to rest for the night. We woke up to banging outside. Annabeth and I crept outside and peeked around the corner. There were two older looking Cyclopes picking on a smaller looking one. We readied our weapons and snuck up behind the two eldest. Mine put up a decent fight, but Annabeth had no problem. She had her invisibility cap so it didn't see her coming. The smaller Cyclops was cowering in the corner. We both held our weapons to it.

"P… Please don't hurt me." It coward.

I looked at Annabeth and her eyebrow was raised with curiosity.

"And why shouldn't we?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt people and be mean like they tried to make me!" I could see the sadness in his eye.

I lowered riptide.

"Are you CRAZY?" Annabeth asked.

"Ya, maybe, but he looks harmless and he could be helpful." I turned to the Cyclops. "What is your name?"

"Tyson."

Right then, a green trident was floating above his head. Mine and Annabeth eyes widened.

"Uh… Well… Tyson, you're a Cyclops son of Poseidon and my um… half-brother I guess."

I was still shocked.

We needed to continue on to the Sea of Monsters so we made our way to the top deck and found a small motor boat hooked to the side of the boat. It would fit all of us in it easily. All the way up here, I had to convince Annabeth to let Tyson come along.

_Flashback_

"_Not all monsters are bad," I said. "Plus, he is my half-brother. I kind of like the Big Guy."_

"_Percy, I just don't trust Cyclopes and I'm not going to just start trusting him now."_

"_Fine, you don't have to, but he can still come and you can keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happens."_

_End of Flashback_

We made it to the motor boat unseen. This boat is apparently full of monsters and is working for the Titans. A few monsters thought they smelt something, but Tyson pretended to be on their side and convinced them that he took care of the pest and that the other thing they were smelling was the other demigods working for them.

We got on the motor boat and I looked back at the 'Princess Andromeda'. We headed out towards the Sea of Monsters. It was weird that Both Tyson and I knew where we were exactly, but I guess it is a part of being sons of Poseidon. We sailed for hours and I had a dream that I hope I never have again.

_Luke was standing above a deep pit._

"_My Lord, this girl that has befriended Jackson seems to be very powerful and is holding back a big secret."_

_This deep dark voice that I assume is Kronos spoke. "I see, everything you have told me seems so familiar. It reminds me of something from when the time I ruled this world and I will do it again. Keep an eye on her. I want to know exactly what she is and how she can help us in this war. Convince her to join us, if she refuses, then find another way for her to help us."_

"_Yes My Lord."_

"_Also, get your senses straight. It seems we have an eavesdropper." Luke turned and looked directly at me. _

"_Jackson," He spat out, then slashed a sword through me._

I woke with a start. I was panting and breathing hard.

"Percy, wake up QUICK!" Annabeth yelled.

I looked up and saw a huge ship with… SKELETONS on it!

That is when I heard someone yell 'Prissy'. I knew who it was.

We were hoisted aboard. Looks like Clarisse has extra company on this quest of hers.


	8. Security Breach

Madison's POV

After the countless hours of arguing gods, I headed down to Poseidon's Palace. He told me to lay low for a while because the enemies were starting to get suspicious. Percy snuck off and joined Clarisse on her quest to find the Golden Fleece to heal Thalia's Pine. He picked up a Cyclops that is apparently his half-brother. I smiled. Percy accepted a monster as his companion and brother and Poseidon claimed a son even though his is a monster. This is how all the gods should act. I sighed. Hopefully, one day it might happen.

I was swimming the reefs around the palace. Sometimes it is the only place where I can have some peace and quiet and time to think. I started swimming in circle and doing flips and turns. I then felt like I was being followed. I stopped swimming and looked around.

I checked once more before I turned and can face to face with Delphin, the lieutenant and god of dolphins. I freaked, but then relaxed. I am in charge of his sector in battle. I didn't mind since I love dolphins and they are my favorite sea creatures.

I smiled at him politely.

_What can I help you with Delphin?_

_My Lady, I came to inform you that Lord Poseidon has returned and you are needed in the war room for a meeting as soon as possible._

_Thank you Delphin. Tell Poseidon I will be there soon._

He swam off. I guess I should follow him back and get to the meeting.

_Where do you think you're going?_

I turned and saw Aaron, Great.

_I knew it wasn't Delphin. He doesn't seem like the type to sneak around. What do you want?_

_What no hello kiss?_

_Shut it Aaron and tell me what you want. I'm in a hurry._

_I have a proposition for you._

I raised an eyebrow.

_What would that be?_

_Join me and the many others on the side of the victors._

_What do you mean?_

_Join the Titan army and fight alongside of Oceanus._

I gasped. _NEVER! You're a traitor! I'll never join you! _

_Suit yourself. I knew you wouldn't agree so I guess I'll have to force you. _He smirked.

We fought in the water for a good five minutes and for some reason, it seemed like he motive wasn't to just get me to join him. He stopped fighting and backed up smiling.

_You've lost, looked around you're surrounded._

I paused and saw a bunch of other creatures around me working for Oceanus. I gritted my teeth.

_It isn't over yet!_

The creatures advanced on me and I knew I couldn't hold off on my own. I had to use some of my powers I had no choice. I concentrated on the water and started to boil it. Some of the creature started to freak from the heat. Then I froze some of the water and the other half was turned into a block of ice. The ones from the heat recovered and charged. I put an air bubble around me and the creatures. They flopped around on the sea floor trying to get water. I concentrated on the power of Hestia within me and I threw flames from my hands and covered the ground.

The creatures burned until they all turned to dust. I closed the air bubble and was surrounded with water again. I saw Aaron giving me a devilish smile.

_You may have thought you have won this time, but you're wrong. It is you who has lost!_

He swam around the corner of the reef and I followed close behind to not get him out of my sight.

Once I rounded the corner, he was gone.

_What did he mean by 'I still lost'?_

I swam back to the palace. I was late to the meeting as usual. I never learn.

Once I entered, Poseidon looked up as did everyone else. I must have looked like a wreck because they all kept giving me curious glances.

"What happened?" Poseidon spoke up.

"I had a run in with Aaron, a treacherous merman that went to the side of the Titans. He tried to convince me to join him and fight alongside Oceanus. I refused and he tried to force me. I fought off about a dozen creatures after Delphin left from informing me of this meeting."

"Meeting adjourned for now. I need to speak with Madison in private." Poseidon ordered. Everyone left the room and he turned to me.

"How exactly did you fight off a dozen sea creatures in the ocean all by yourself?"

"I had to use some of my powers or else I would have been dead within a minute."

Poseidon sighed. "Did the merboy get away?"

"Yes… he also said 'You may have thought you have won this time, but you're wrong. It is you who has lost!'"

"I feared this would happen. My father is onto us and he has anyone he can working for him to try and figure out your secret. I know you're an independent person, but I advise that you stay in the palace until Percy returns from the quest, then you may go back to camp with him. For now, I'm going to triple the security around the castle for safety purposes."

"Oh course Lord Poseidon, but if I am needed elsewhere I must go and you know that. For now I will stay in the palace, I could stay on Olympus, but then I couldn't keep track of Clarisse's quest."

He turned back to the diagram and looked at it with his eyebrows scrunched. I laughed silently. Percy always does this when he is thinking hard.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I still can't figure out how Oceanus' spies keep getting in. I arranged the sectors perfectly I thought."

I looked at the sector arrangements. I saw a gap in his set up.

"My Lord, if I may, every hour on turnover, there is a gap in the watch between the two towers at the left wing of the palace. It is a blind spot and easy to sneak in and out without being noticed."

His eyes widened in shock and realization. "You're right! I will get right on that. Thank you Madison."

I smiled at him, and then turned to leave.

I pulled a drachma out of my pocket and decided to send an Iris message.

Percy's POV

"PRISSY! What is that foul and disgusting creature? I will not allow that… THING on MY ship!" Clarisse was not a happy camper.

"Please, Clarisse, he is my half-brother and has helped us a lot. I trust him and so should you."

"Brother, I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"You're not Big Guy, just relax."

Then, all of a sudden, something shimmered in front of us all. We all stopped arguing and turned towards the image.

"Madison!" I yelled and smiled at her.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" She asked and gave me a warm smile.

"I see that you have a new half-brother. Tyson, it is very nice to meet you. You have proven your worth and your father is proud of you… and Percy."

We both smiled with happiness.

"Annabeth, your mom is very proud of you as well. I just talked with her at the council meeting. We both were trying to stop all the arguing gods, but got know where." She sighed.

"What about me?" Clarisse spoke up. She seemed very eager to know if her father was proud of her or not.

"I'm sorry Clarisse. I do not know, for I refuse to ever go near him again. I fear for him that I may beat the living Hades out of him and personally send him to Tartarus." Madison had a dark look in her eyes.

I growled with anger and Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Clarisse seemed to notice.

"Why what happened?" She asked out of curiosity. Madison's expression darkened and she said all serious:

"It is NONE of YOUR concern and do not bother Annabeth and Percy with questions, please. Your father, let's just say, is not on my good side and he knows that. That is why he is keeping his distance, which is a smart move."

We all fell silent for a moment. "Where exactly are you Madison?" The nosy daughter of Athena asked. I rolled my eyes, so typical of her to ask that.

Madison smiled. "I am in Poseidon's Palace and will remain here until you guys return from your quest. There have been some complications and security has been bumped up a bit."

Now I was curious. "What kind of complications?"

"Well… I had a run in with followers of Oceanus and they tried to force me to join, but I don't think that is all that they were after. Aaron, the stupid merboy you punched at your coronation was leading them."

I smiled a bit and everyone looked at me.

"By the way thanks again. Anyway, he was still smiling even though I defeated his tiny army. He said and I quote: 'You may have thought you have won this time, but you're wrong. It is you who has lost!' I had to use some of my powers to defend myself and I think they are trying to figure out what I really am."

I frowned and my face filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

She chuckled. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Poseidon bumped up security to protect the palace from other spies and to protect anymore attacks against me. We can't risk that happening again or else my identity won't be a secret anymore. The Titan Lord knows about me because my force was created inside him. You remember the story. He doesn't know that it has found a host. Percy, you may tell Tyson and Clarisse my secret and what happened with her… father."

"But Clarisse is…" I started, but was cut off.

"She has the right to know. She is a part of this now and I trust her. I need one more person in on the secret and one who can get people to drop the subject when asked. Now, I must go Poseidon is bumping up the defenses as well and I must go organize the sectors. I'll talk to you all later and may the gods be with you."

She whipped her hand through the I.M.

Annabeth and I turned towards Clarisse and Tyson. We have a LOT of explaining to do and it could take a while.


	9. Nightmares

**Heyy Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I try to update everyday if possible. If anyone has an idea they would like to give me to add in my story, I would be happy to try and add any new ideas if possible.**

Madison's POV

The extra security was starting to get on my nerves. Every time I looked out my door to my room, there were guards outside. Even outside my balcony, they were everywhere. There seemed to be no privacy anymore besides in my room. They also seemed to be watching me more than the boundaries of the city and all the other merfolks and sea creatures.

I'm starting to think that Poseidon put extra security on me more rather than the boundaries. All I know is, I have to get away. I need time to think and swim around freely without being watched 24/7 and trapped up in my room.

I went out onto my balcony. I looked at every angle and when some guards looked up at me, I gave them a warm smile. As soon as they looked away, I checked every angle. I would only have a split second before they rounded again. I jumped off the balcony and landed on my feet. I jumped into the water and propelled myself through the water.

I just made it out of the boundaries unseen I hope. I made my way to my secret underwater cave. I discovered it a few years back and only come here if I really need to. I surfaced and hopped out of the water. My legs returned and I laid down on the floor thinking.

_What could possibly be the Titan's next move? They're trying to find out my secret and once they find out, who knows what they'll try to do. They also poisoned Thalia's Pine, but what could be the purpose of that?_

I decided to go back to camp and wait for Percy to return, but I heard some noises under the water. I hid around the cave corner. Two figures popped out.

"Where could she be? Lord Poseidon will not be pleased with her missing."

"Well she isn't here. We need to head back. Too many are out looking leaving the palace unguarded."

The two dove back down and I let out a sigh of relief.

I waited a few minutes for the guards to get a few miles away and then I dove back down and headed to the shore of Camp Half-Blood.

Once I made it to the beach, I headed for the dinning pavilion because they were having lunch at this time.

When I walked in, I noticed everyone looking at an image. I looked up at it and saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson standing on a boat with a bunch of monsters and they were facing a blonde haired boy who looked very familiar.

"Admit it, Luke," Percy yelled at Luke, who I realize was the traitor from the Hermes cabin. "You poisoned Thalia's Pine."

"Yes, I have already told you that it was me. Why do you keep making me say it?"

"So our audience can hear." Percy said while motioning towards us. I smiled at him. He may be a Seaweed Brain, but he can be a genius.

Luke turned around and his eyes widened with shock. He took his sword and slashed through the mist. The image faded.

Lunch was over very soon after that. I was just happy that Chiron's name was cleared, but I was worried about Percy and the others. They were surrounded by monsters. Everyone was wondering where Clarisse was with the Fleece.

Then someone shout for the whole camp to come to the hill quick. I made my way through the crowd and saw Clarisse coming up the hill with the Fleece. Instead of making her way to the tree, she walked my way. She looked into my eyes, and then she did the most unthinkable thing. She knelt down in front of me, shocking the whole camp and even me.

I guess Percy must have told her already. I leaned down and whispered into her ear:

"Please, no need for formal greetings. We don't want to make a scene."

She got up and nodded her head. "Now, go put the Fleece on Thalia's Pine."

She started walking towards the tree, but turned around and faced me. "I'm sorry about my father."

I was taken aback by her apology as was everyone else. No one else knows what happened, but a child of Ares apologizing for their own father would cause anyone to go into shock.

I nodded and looked down not wanting to think about that horrible thing that happened.

Once she put the Fleece on the tree, I started to shimmer and return to normal health. Everyone cheered and the Ares cabin put Clarisse on their shoulders and carried her off.

Everyone left the hill, but I decided to stay and wait for Percy and the rest return. I looked at the Fleece as it shimmered. I knew it was going to do more than just bring the tree back to health and restore the border. I know all about the Fleece and what it can do. I hope the camp is ready for what is to come because they are in for a BIG surprise.

I leaned against the tree and dozed off into a deep sleep.

_Aaron was standing next to Luke near a coffin. _

_Luke spoke. "Jackson and his friends got away. They have already gotten the Fleece to the camp."_

_A deep voice boomed from inside the coffin. "What about the girl? Did you find out more?"_

"_Yes, My Lord," Aaron stepped up. "I am Oceanus' second-in-command and found out more about Madison's powers. We tried to convince her to join us, but she refused. So I attacked her with a small army. I knew she could handle the army; it was just a ploy to find out more about her powers. We have already established that she is part mermaid and has great power over the sea as well as the hearth it seems. She created an air bubble in the water and burnt the creatures to dust. She also used it to heal herself which is how I know it is the hearth and not just fire. She has great agility skills as well and has a lot more powers that we have yet to uncover."_

"_I see…" The Titan Lord paused for a moment. "It can't be… It's impossible… unless… Luke find this girl immediately and bring her to me. She is hiding a very big secret that I think I know. Aren't you?"_

_My eyes widened in shock from where I was hiding and a white light flashed._

I woke with a start. I could tell my face was pale.

"Madison, are you all right?"

I looked up and came face to face with Percy. He must see how pale I am because his eyes filled with concern.

I felt the color return to my face. "Y… Ya… I… I'm f… f… fine." I choked out.

He didn't seem to believe me, but he let it go.

"Come on it is getting late. Chiron is back and Tantalus is gone."

He helped me to our feet and we headed towards our cabin. Before, we made it in, the siren went off and we rushed to the Hill. There was a girl lying on the ground and everyone was surrounding her and they all looked like they were in shock. That is when I realized who it was. I knew it was going to happen one way or another. Her prophecy stated she would one day return and I knew it had to be with the help of the Fleece.

Percy ran to her aid. "She needs help. Why are you all just standing there?"

The girl spoke up. "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

Percy's eyes widened and I walked up. "I figured this would happen."

"You knew?" Annabeth spoke up.

"Her prophecy stated that she would one day return. I assumed with the Fleece being put on her Pine that it would help her escape the tree."

"Does she know?" Percy asked me. I knew he was talking about my secret.

"Yes," I replied. "She knew I was 7, Annabeth's age at the time, when she met me."

"Madison?" Thalia spoke up for the second time.

"It's good to see you again Thalia." I gave her a warm smile and she returned it.

Some Apollo kids carried her off to the infirmary. Everyone went back to their cabins to go to sleep.

Once we were in the cabin, Tyson smiled at me and Percy turned towards me.

"How long have you been the Phoenix?"

"Ever since I was 7. Thalia was running away with Luke and Annabeth. I met her along the way when Annabeth and Luke stayed hidden while Thalia went to go get food. I found her and told her who I was and she told me that I was her little sister now and we had to look after each other. We had to protect my secret and she told me it was safe with her. Every time she was alone, we would meet up. She would always look after me because I was only 7 and Zeus allowed me to leave and see her because she was his daughter and Poseidon and Hestia said I needed a friend. We became really close until she got turned into a tree." A tear ran down my cheek. Percy came and wiped it off with his hand. I smiled up at him and our eyes met.

"But, now she's back and everything will be alright now." Percy reassured me.

I hugged him and he gladly returned it. The tears went away until he asked me what had me worried on the hill before Thalia's reappearance.

My face paled again and concern filled his eyes.

"Nothing." I quickly turned away.

"Madison, please tell me now. I don't want anything to happen to you. Something is bothering you and it worries me as well."

I sighed. "I had a dream with Aaron and Luke talking to the Titan Lord and I think he finally realized who I am. He told Luke and Aaron to find me and… bring me to him."

Now, Percy paled. "Madison, you're not safe."

"Percy, I can take care of myself."

"But Madison…"

"No, buts. Plus, we haven't even started your training. We keep getting interrupted, but no more. We are starting it tomorrow and I know you want to learn that trick where I lifted that monster off the ground and made her explode into dust."

His face lit up and he had on that crooked grin of his. I smiled too. I knew changing the subject would make him forget.

"Let's go to bed because after sword fighting and archery, we will begin."

We turned the lights out and I hoped that I wouldn't have a dream like before.

Percy's POV

I woke to someone screaming. I jumped up and saw Madison sitting up in bed panting.

"Are you alright?" I asked getting up out of bed and sitting next to her. I looked at the clock and it was 4 in the morning. I then looked at Tyson and he was still snoring. He is a heavy sleeper, but he always wakes up at exactly 7 in the morning.

She shook her head saying 'no'. I pulled her into a hug and she still gripped her knees, but she pushed up closer into my chest. I felt my face heat up. She must have really freaked out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head 'no' in my chest.

"Not now." She whispered.

She was still shaking and I had a felling it was more than just a regular nightmare. I cradled her in my arms and she started to calm down. Soon enough she fell asleep in my arms. I placed her carefully back down onto her bed and covered her back up. She looked peaceful and her nightmare was over. I couldn't help but stare at her and smile. I kissed her forehead. Maybe she would have a good night sleep now.

I finally fell asleep and it wasn't dreamless.

_Two people were standing in front of a coffin._

_A deep voice boomed from the coffin. "Have you done it?"_

"_Yes my Lord," I recognized the man (or I should say god) or Phobos. "I have found out her deepest fear and have told Hypnos here."_

"_My Lord, I have infiltrated her dreams finally. Something got her guard down and every time she sleeps her darkest fear will be seen and she will believe every second of it that it is real." Hypnos said. _

"_Excellent, soon she will be frightened to the point where she is vulnerable enough to be defeated. The Phoenix will be no more! Say goodbye to your 'girlfriend' Jackson. Phobos and Hypnos turned my way and Phobos slashed his sword at my face._

I woke with a start and heard a terrible scream.

I jerked my head towards Madison. She was still asleep and screaming. Tyson was up and trying to wake her but she wouldn't budge.

I bolted up and ran to Madison. I grabbed her hand to wake her, but as soon as I touched her she woke with a start. Tears were in her eyes and she was burning up with heat. I pulled her into a hug and she snuggled into my chest. I brushed her hair with my hand and told her to calm down and that she is safe.

"It's so real."

"I know it's okay."

She started to calm down. Once she was fully relaxed, I told her about my dream. She paled then the color returned to her face.

"Let's go get breakfast."

She got up and got ready while I waited on the bed. When she was done and we were walking to the dinning pavilion, I asked her:

"What is your biggest fear?"

She stopped in her tracks. She waited a minute then kept walking. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Breakfast was very silent at our table. Madison didn't even eat. She just sat there twirling her fork. Then two Ares boys came up.

"Sis you hear that scream this morning? It sounded like a dying pig." The big one said.

The other smirked. "Ya, is little Madison scared?" He said like he was talking to a baby.

I clenched my fists. "Beat it before I make you!" I yelled. All eyes turned to me.

"Ohhhh, I'm soooo scared." The big one saying while laughing. The two both high fived each other.

Clarisse came over. "Eric, Jay, leave THEM ALONE!"

They both paled and scurried back to their table. Clarisse and Madison have become good friends it seems because Clarisse came over to Madison and asked if she was okay.

Madison got up from her seat not looking at anyone and ran out of the dinning pavilion. I called after her, but she didn't turn around. Clarisse went back to her table and smack her two brothers that made fun of Madison.

I ran out after Madison trying to find her.

I checked the beach and all I saw were her shoes lying on the ground. I knew she was in the sea. I dove in and rounded the reef three times. On my fourth round I saw a small hole in the reef that I didn't notice before. I swam in and surfaced in an underwater cave. I saw Madison sitting with her knees curled up to her chest in the corner.

"So much for my secret underwater cave huh?" She said.

"Uh…"

"Well, since you're here, we can do your training here without any interruptions."

"Wait… but…"

"I don't want to talk about before. Let's just start your training."

I didn't argue. I didn't want to upset her anymore.

We have been training with the basics for an hour and I was getting bored.

"Come on Madison, I already know all the basics. Can we get on with it?" I whined.

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain, You have to master the basics first."

"When do I get to learn that trick that you did with the Dracaenae?"

"Soon… Training is over for today."

I collapsed on the floor. Madison was back to sitting with her knees tucked to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… thinking. Let's go back to camp. We have been gone for over an hour."

We swam back and kept our thoughts to ourselves.

When we made it to camp, Madison said she was going to see Thalia. She headed off towards the Zeus cabin.

The rest of the day went by quick. Madison was nowhere to be seen. I was worried about her.

It was getting dark and she didn't even come to the sing-a-long. When it was lights out, Madison came in. She didn't even say a word when I asked where she was. She just got ready for bed and got in it.

I couldn't sleep. I was really worried about Madison. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream. It was Madison. I got up and ran to her bed. I grabbed her hand and she calmed down and woke with a start.

"My dream stopped and wasn't a nightmare and then I woke up. What happened?"

"I just grabbed your hand and you calmed down."

She was thinking hard now.

She laid back down to go back to sleep. I started to get up, but was pulled back down by a hand grabbing me.

"Please stay." I turned and met Madison's eyes. "The dreams aren't as bad if you are here."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She laid down and I laid next to her. In minutes she was asleep and she looked peaceful. She rolled over onto my chest. My face heated up, but I didn't want to wake her so I let her sleep. Moments later I dozed off.

"_Something is blocking out her fears in her dreams." Hypnos stated._

_Kronos bellowed. "Well, what is it?"_

_Phobos spoke up. "Jackson. Every time he touches her while she sleeps, it blocks out the nightmares and he seems to be listening right now." Phobos turned to me and struck his sword at my face again. _

I woke to someone breathing on my chest. Madison didn't stir in her sleep at all last night. She had a peaceful sleepless dream and didn't scream once more the whole night.

She should feel better today and she can tell me her fear when she is ready.


	10. Hunting with the Hunt

Madison's POV

I woke to something different under my head. It didn't feel like a pillow. I lifted my head and someone said:

"Morning Hothead."

I looked up to see Percy smiling down on me. That is when I realized that I was sleeping on his chest. My face heated up.

He gave a small laugh. "I'm guessing that you had a very good sleep last night."

"Uh… Ya…"

That is when the events from last night came flooding back.

_Dream Flashback_

_My nightmare is finally alive. _

_I was looking over Camp Half-Blood, but everything was burning. I looked down at my body and saw that I was on fire. That is the moment that I realized that I had fully released the Phoenix. It is a dangerous state that I feel that I am not ready for. Sometimes it is very hard to control. I have never once released it fully. _

_I looked over the camp. Everything was on fire. My friends were burning to death. I tried to help, but I was frozen and the Phoenix seemed to be controlling me. It was supposed to be the other way around. I looked over at the Poseidon cabin and saw Percy reaching out for me. _

"_Why, Madison? Why did you do it?" _

_Then I saw Thalia. "We were sisters. How could you betray us?" She was engulfed in flames._

_I screamed for both of them. A loud voice boomed. I knew it was Kronos. "Come, Phoenix. You belong to me now."_

_I couldn't control myself. I started to follow. I screamed again. Then I felt hands on my shoulders. I had control over my body again. I looked up and saw Percy. _

"_Everything is alright. You're safe."_

_I looked into his eyes, and then I looked back over at the Percy burning. At that moment, I knew this nightmare wasn't real._

_End of Dream Flashback_

We were heading to lunch and I felt a lot better today. Tyson walked ahead of Percy and me. Percy was right next to me.

We got our food and sat down. When everyone was in the room, Chiron made an announcement.

"A goddess will be coming to camp soon. We are not sure who it is, but none the less, be kind and respectful. They should be arriving shortly. That is all."

After a while everyone was done eating, but no one left the pavilion yet. As I was about to leave, I saw a bright light. I shielded my eyes and when I reopened them, I saw the Goddess of the Hunt standing there.

"Artemis!" I shouted and we both pulled in for a hug. Whenever I had problems, Artemis was always there to help guide me when I was little.

"It is good to see you child." She said giving me a warm smile. I gladly returned it.

We walked out of the pavilion and everyone was staring at us. Her hunters gave me a warm smile and a nod before they entered the pavilion and told everyone to not bother Lady Artemis and me and to continue on with their activities. I heard Percy ask what is going on and I heard murmurs of join Hunters… immortality… etc.

We went into the woods and headed towards Zeus's Fist. She motioned for me to sit next to her on the rock.

"Have you reconsidered my offer? I know you have denied it before, but it would be great to have my sister in the hunt with me."

Artemis was always like a sister to me just like Thalia.

"You know I can't, Artemis."

"I know the only reason isn't just because of who you are. You have the freedom to choose. I know there is a boy involved."

My face heated up. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I may not be Athena, but I CAN read you like a book. You are never good at hiding your feelings."

I looked down at my feet.

"How about you come on ONE mission with my Hunters and I and just see how you like it. After that, if you still deny the offer, I will accept your choice."

"I don't know."

"I will not take no for an answer."

"I'll go on one condition. I get to bring some friends along."

"Fine, but who?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus; Annabeth, daughter of Athena; Grover; a satyr so he can go out in the wild and continue his search for Pan; and um…" I knew she wasn't going to like my next answer.

"Well, who else child? I have a feeling I already know though."

"Percy, son of Poseidon."

She sighed. "I figured that boy would be a part of your condition. If it will get you to come on a hunt with me, then I will allow it. My Hunters may not be that happy with it though."

I gave her a hug and she told me to round them up because we leave in half an hour.

I talked to Annabeth and Thalia. They both agreed to come, but Thalia was still skeptical about it. She said she would only go because I asked. I went and talked to Grover. When I talked to him about going with Artemis, he had googly eyes and I knew he would agree if it meant doing something for Artemis. I rolled my eyes, typical Satyrs.

I headed to the archery range where the Poseidon cabin was scheduled to be next. I was supposed to be there, but I got a little side tracked. The Hunters were there as well making perfect shots as usual.

I saw Percy missing terribly. I shook my head. I walked up behind him.

"Seaweed Brain, you're holding it all wrong."

"Well Hothead, why don't you show me how it's done."

"Gladly", I said while snatching the bow and arrow from his hands. I took my perfect formation Artemis taught me and shot a perfect bulls-eye. Everyone at the range stopped shooting and stared at me. They didn't expect a sea creature to be able to even hit the target seeing as Percy almost took off Chiron's tail.

I smirked. "That's how it's done Seaweed Brain."

I turned to face him and his mouth was wide open in shock. I smirked. I looked at the Hunters and they gave me approving nods.

"You did join the Hunters, didn't you?" Percy whispered while looking down.

"What, Percy why would you ask me that? I turned down the offer multiple times. I love Artemis and the hunt, don't get me wrong, but it's just not my life. I have a different future ahead of me."

His face lit up and I shoved the bow and arrow into his chest for him to take.

"Now, show me your formation again."

"He lined up again and his hand in the front wasn't firm enough and his shoulder was too low. Also, his legs were too close together.

I kicked his back leg to separate them more and grabbed his front hand.

"Your legs were too close and your front hand needs to be more firm." I said and I looked up at his eyes and we stayed like that for a moment. I snapped out of it and let go of his front hand. "Also, your shoulder is too low. Keep your back straight and front hand firm on the grip."

"Like this?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Perfect, now aim and fire." I said and watched as the arrow flew and landed on the target. It was only a few inches from the target.

"You did it!" I shouted. He was awestruck and a huge smile plastered on his face. He faced me and picked me up and spun me around in a hug. Once he set me down our eyes met for another long moment before a Zoë came up and told me that we were leaving in ten minutes. She gave me a long glare and looked a Percy for a second before headed back to cabin 8.

"What is she talking about? I thought you said you didn't join the hunt?" Percy asked with hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't join. Artemis wants to catch up with me and invited me to go on one hunt with her. I told her I would go on one condition."

He raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "What is the condition?"

"That I get to bring some friends. I already got Thalia, Annabeth and Grover coming. I'm just getting one more to come."

"We'll whose the lucky fourth?" He asked stepping closer.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Clarisse or maybe Silena from the Aphrodite cabin."

He looked hurt. I smirked.

"I'm just kidding Seaweed Brain. Of course it's you!" I gave him a playful punch on the arm.

He smiled that crooked grin of his.

"We leave soon so get everything you need."

He took off towards the cabin.

Once it was time to go, everyone met on the Hill. Tyson was also leaving so he came to say goodbye as well. He is going to work in Poseidon's Forge and make weapons. Once he left, the Hunters arrived. They kept giving Percy death glares. I pulled him aside.

"Percy, the Hunters are not going to like you coming along, but don't let that offend you. They took the oath and swore off boys so having you along is uncomfortable for them."

"Well, what about Grover?"

"He's a satyr. They don't count that."

He nodded. "Don't worry, they can't get to me. They can give me death stares as much as they want, but I'll just be enjoying my time with you…" I looked up at him and blushed. He realized what he said and blushed then quickly added, "And Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia too I mean."

I smiled at him. We rejoined the group. Zoë looked at me with a disapproving look. I just glared back.

Artemis came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Before we go, Hunters, do not bother Madison or her friends." When she said friends, she was mostly gesturing towards Percy. i looked at Percy, but he didn't seem to notice that Artemis was talking about him mostly.

We headed off into the woods. I stayed by Artemis's side mostly and Percy stayed at my other. The rest followed closely behind.

We have been wondering the woods for a good couple of hours and haven't hunted anything too big.

Finally we heard rustling in the woods and a big Hellhound jumped out of the bush. We stayed hidden as it tried to sniff us out. The Hunters lined their bows, but Artemis motioned for them to stop. She handed me her bow. Her one and only bow that she never let anyone used and had since the day she was born.

"Let's see what you got." She whispered to me.

I took the bow and did a roll and tuck into a bush a few feet closer to the beast. I made a small opening in the bush and positioned myself and the arrow perfectly like I was taught. I waited a few seconds to find the perfect angle of the beast to hit. As it turned its head towards where everyone else was hiding, I shot a volley of arrows at it.

It howled in pain and turned to face me. It tried to pounce, but I side-stepped and aimed my arrows at its unprotected belly. I shot and it howled in pain before it fell to the ground and turned to dust.

Everyone came out of hiding and Artemis gave me a proud smile. I handed her back her bow. She took it and said:

"You never seem to disappoint me."

"I had a great teacher."

She smiled again and we continued on.

We came to a clearing and decided to camp her for the night. It was near a boarding school called Westover Hall.

Artemis got her own tent, the Hunters split up into five different tents, Percy and Grover share one, and Annabeth, Thalia, and I share one.

I was lying in my sleeping bag and it seemed Thalia and Annabeth were already asleep. I couldn't sleep for two reasons:

I was afraid the nightmare would return without Percy here

I smelt something like demigods, powerful ones

I put the thoughts behind. I probably smelled Thalia and Percy, but I have been around them before and smelt this. It was too late to investigate. I decided I would talk to the others in the morning about it and see if Grover smelt anything as well.

I laid down and dozed off.

Percy's POV

I woke to a scream and one person popped into my mind, 'Madison'. I raced out of the tent and Grover was right behind me. The Hunters were gathered around her tent. I made my way through and went into the tent. Madison was still sleeping, but burning up with heat. It was her nightmare. Artemis was trying to wake her, but nothing was working. The only other people in here were Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, me, and Zoë. Artemis motioned for all of us to go out of the tent. Once we all exited, she came out.

"Nothing is working. I can't seem to wake her. I have no idea what is going on. It is like she is under a trance and I don't know how to brake it.

"I do." I spoke up. All eyes turned to me.

"How could you possibly know, you're just a stupid boy…"

I cut her off. "We both stay in the Poseidon cabin and she has these nightmares a lot. I'm the only one who can wake her."

"Let the boy go in." Artemis demanded. They parted to create a path in the middle for me. I walked up to the tent hearing multiple screams. I walked in and saw Madison. I walked up to her and picked her up bridal style and cradled her. The screaming stopped and she started to cool off. Her temperature went down and I knew she would wake up any minute. She woke, but still had panic in her eyes. I told her everything would be okay. She didn't seem to believe what I said.

I carried her outside and she didn't let go of my shirt. Artemis motioned me to follow her. We walked into her tent. She told me to lay her on her bed and I did. I sat down next to Madison and she sat up next to me with her knees tucked under her chin.

Artemis gave her a drink which seemed to cool her off more.

"Madison, you need to tell us what you saw and why Percy is the only one who can wake you. It is the only way to help you."

She sighed. "I guess I have to tell you everything now."

She went on to explain the dream I had about who is messing with her dreams and then she told about the events on how I was the only one who could wake her. We both blushed when she mentioned I had to stay in bed with her to keep the nightmares away. Then, she told us her biggest fear.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to lose control." She finished with tears streaming down. I pulled her into a hug and told her everything will be alright.

"You would never do such a thing. You have been training all your life. You are the best person for the Phoenix, that's why it chose you as its host. It knows that you are ready and so do I." I finished.

She looked up at me and smiled. I wiped away the tears from her face with my hand. I completely forgot that Artemis was in here with us until she spoke up.

"I see. I don't know what I can do yet, but I will do all I can to help." She kept looking me up and down as if studying me. I felt uncomfortable, but I kept comforting Madison. She was really shaken up.

Zoë came in and Artemis asked to take Madison outside. She said she wanted to speak to me alone. I let go of Madison and wrapped the blanket she was sitting on around her. She muttered a 'thank you' and Zoë looked between Madison, Artemis and I before leading Madison outside.

I turned to Artemis. She kept giving me that strange look.

"You care a lot about Madison, don't you?"

"O… of course I do. She's my best friend."

"I'm not trying to sound like Aphrodite, but it seems to be more than that and I can see it. I have sworn off boys you know."

"Of course I know."

"How did you feel when you found out I offered Madison a spot in my Hunters?"

"Uh…"

"Let me guess… Disappointed and angry at the same time."

"Well, yes but…"

"No buts, you take care of my sister or I'll take care of you got it. You do not want me on your bad side, understand?"

I gulped. "Y… Ya, but I would never hurt her."

She smiled. "I see that. You took good care of her. You seem different than most boys I have encountered; I will be keeping an eye on you."

I nodded my head saying I understood.

I walked outside and was met by a bunch of stares from the Hunters. They were all whispering and Zoë was telling them all something. I kept walking. I saw Madison talking to Grover.

I walked up and they both smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Madison replied. "Both Grover and I smelt some powerful demigods nearby. We assume it is at the boarding school called Westover Hall. We were planning on going to check it out; Just me, Grover, you, and Thalia. Annabeth decided to stay at camp while the Hunters go hunt, just in case we come back before them. She didn't want to go. We tried talking her into it, but she said she wanted time alone to think, so we are giving her space."

I nodded my head in agreement. Thalia came up and asked if we were all ready to go.

We all nodded. She told us she already told Artemis that we are going to check the school out for the demigods so we can bring them to camp.

We headed off.

We entered the school and read a sign that said 'School dance in gym'.

We looked for the gym and when we rounded a corner, we came face-to-face with two adults.

"Are you two students here?" Asked a buff looking lady. The man next to her kept giving us strange glances and I saw Madison and Grover stiffen.

Madison stepped forward and snapped her fingers. "Of course we are, don't you remember?"

The lady looked confused for a second. The man turned to the lady. "Have you seen these students before?" He asked her.

"Yes, I believe I have. Well, then what are you doing out of the dance?"

Thalia spoke up. "We got lost and can't find the gym. Can you help us?"

The lady pointed to a door around the corner. We nodded our heads and took off.

"What was that with the snap thing?" I asked Madison.

"It's called manipulating the mist. You can change what mortals see to your benefit."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Thalia taught me when she learned it from Chiron."

Thalia had a proud smile on her face.

"I'll teach it to you later Seaweed Brain."

I smiled now.

We entered the gym and saw a bunch of people dancing. It could take forever to find the demigods.

"Over there." Bothe Madison and Grover said at the same time. I spoke too soon. There was a boy and a girl sitting on the bleachers. The girl looked slightly older and I could tell they were brother and sister. The boy was younger and playing a weird card game.

"This should be easy. There are no monsters around." I said.

"No, Percy, there is a monster. The man we met in the hall." I paled. He definitely saw through her mist thing.

"We need to keep a low profile until something happens."

We all nodded to what Madison said. Thalia grabbed Grover and said: "Come on Goat boy, if we are to keep a low profile then let's dance."

She took off dragging Grover. I looked at Madison and she was rubbing her arm nervously. "You wanna dance?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, smiled, and then nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and a slow dance came on. Both our faces went bright red.

We started to dance like we did at my coronation. I could stay like this forever, but Madison jerked her head up and said that the kids were gone. She ran to go find Thalia and Grover. I was about to follow, but there was no time. We had to get to the kids.

I ran out of the gym and saw the two kids cowering in the corner. I told them I wasn't going to hurt them, but they pointed at something behind me and muttered 'trap'.

I turned and saw the man from earlier.

"Dr. Thorn, please stop." The girl pleaded while comforting her brother.

"Why, when I have the Son of the Sea God in my presence. The general will be pleased with my capture. Three demigods in one." He smirked. I charged him with riptide and he dodged my blade. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"My poison only hurts my victim, it doesn't kill." Come demigods and if you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you."

We were lead outside to a cliff. I hoped Thalia, Grover and Madison get here soon. All of a sudden a helicopter showed up.

"This is our ride. Get on the ladder demigods." I tried to stall.

"What do you want with us?"

"You three will be a perfect addition to our army."

"I'll never join you!"

That's when a fireball struck Thorn in the head. It sent him flying backwards and he roared in pain.

"Seaweed Brain, you couldn't wait?" Madison charged again.

Thalia pulled out Aegis and her sword. Grover started playing his reed pipes. I grabbed riptide and we all charged to help Madison. Arrows were being fired from the helicopter, but Madison shot it down with another flamethrower. I was facing off with Thorn until arrows came out of the woods. Annabeth came running out with her knife and the Hunters followed.

I turned my back on Thorn for a second to check on Madison, but I couldn't find her. Thorn charged at me, but Madison attacked him from behind and torched his head. He couldn't see anything and he fell backwards over the cliff sending Madison with him.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran to the edge of the cliff, but couldn't find them anywhere. Artemis came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

She took the girl, who was apparently Bianca, to her tent to 'talk' and left her brother Nico, alone with Grover, Annabeth and Thalia.

I couldn't let Bianca join the Hunters and leave her brother. I walked into Artemis's tent and tried to stop her, but it was too late. She left the tent looking mentally stronger. I sat on the floor and sighed.

Artemis came up and told me that we will find her.

We both came out of the tent and she told her Hunters that they will be going back to camp with us. They all groaned.

All of a sudden a red convertible pulled up in the valley and out popped a very bright man with perfect, shiny teeth.

"Hello little sister, you called?"

That's when I knew it was Apollo.

"I need you to give my hunters and the others a ride to camp, I must go hunt alone."

"Sure dear sister," he replied. "This calls for a Haiku." All the Hunters rushed up to him and clamped his mouth shut with their hands.

After they all were sure he wasn't going to do his poem, they let go and he turned towards his car and it turned into a bus. We all piled in and headed off to camp.


	11. The Phoenix Force

Madison's POV

I landed on a hard, cold rock-like floor. I picked myself up and rubbed my head. Once I got up, I took a look around. There wasn't much to see, but I could tell I was on a mountain.

"Thorn, where did you go?" I yelled. I heard someone mutter a 'Help' behind me. I turned and saw a small boy with dark hair and what looked like an eye patch on his eye.

"Please, help, the rocks are crushing me."

I couldn't leave the poor boy to die, so I pull the rocks off from on top of him enough for him to get off. He bolted right out of them while I held what felt like the whole world was- World? I can't be? Atlas… free?

At that moment, I realized I was holding Atlas' burden of the sky and he was free. I was tricked by a demigod on the Titan's army.

The boy with the eye patch smirked at me. "Your plan worked, Luke. We have the girl."

"We don't know for sure if she is the Phoenix or not, Ethan. But we will find out when the General captures his share of the plan." Luke said as he came out of the shadows.

I only saw a glimpse of him. My vision was becoming blurry due to the amount of weight on my back. I didn't know home much longer I could hold this. I couldn't believe I fell for this trap as well. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.

I held up the sky for what seemed like hours and I felt like I could break at any moment. Luke and Ethan were eyeing me closely from what I could tell until a two more people came in. I couldn't tell who they are. Luke spoke up.

"I see General that you kept your side of the plan intact." What was he talking about?

I heard a very familiar voice shout 'NO'. I opened my eyes hoping my vision would clear a little and I saw Artemis chained to a rock.

Atlas left the room and just Ethan and Luke were left.

"Artemis, there is a way to help Madison. You can take the burden from her." Luke told Artemis.

I tried to tell her not to, but she wouldn't leave me like this. I felt the weight being lifted off my back and I fell to the ground exhausted.

"I knew you would do anything to help a maiden in trouble. Especially, if that maiden is close to you and the Phoenix." Luke said.

I couldn't move my limbs and I laid on the ground until I felt myself being pulled up by the arms. My head dangled and I felt the hair being removed from the back of my neck. NO! I thought, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"It is her. We have the Phoenix! Take her away for now." Luke said before I felt myself being dragged off. I fell into unconsciousness.

_Dream_

_I saw Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Zoë finish of the Nemean Lion. Zoë gave Percy the fur of the Lion for defeating it. I knew of her encounter with Hercules and why she joined the Hunters. I also knew she saw a little of Hercules in Percy. She must really be making the connection now. _

_The image changed. _

_Bianca slashed a skeleton and it turned to dust with on jab. I wonder? Grover's coffee cup pictures began to fly off and turn into nature's creatures. Grover started shouting 'It's him'._

_The image changed again._

_They were in a junkyard and more specifically, Hephaestus's junkyard. Bianca jumped into a giant automaton and sparks flew. The automaton fell to the ground switched off it seemed. I felt Bianca go limb at that moment and I knew, as did they, that she was gone._

_The image changed one last time._

_They were outside of the Mountain of Despair and they were in the Garden of Hesperides, Zoë's old home. _

I woke with a start I knew they were near and I could feel my strength return to me. I just couldn't get my hands free. Ethan came into the room and smiled deviously at me.

"So you finally wake, huh? Our master would like a little word with you."

He grabbed my arm. I pulled back and kicked him hard. He was really angry now. He yelled out in the hall for backup and two Cyclopes can in. The both gripped my arms and pulled me up. I couldn't do anything to stop them because they are resistant to fire and they are extremely strong. I struggled as much as possible, but it was useless.

I was thrown into a room with a coffin and I knew who was in it. Ethan bowed before it and the Cyclopes stayed outside and guarded the door.

"We will be moving to the Princess Andromeda soon My Lord and the Phoenix is ours now!"

"I belong to NO ONE!" I shouted. Ethan turned to me and motioned for something behind me to come forward. Hypnos and Phobos came out of the shadows and grabbed my arms and picked me up.

Phobos whispered in my ear, "You miss me?"

I spit into his face and smirked. He grew angrier, but Ethan motioned for him to calm down.

I heard a voice in my head that could only be Kronos and I knew everyone else could hear it too.

_Excellent work Ethan, Luke's plan worked perfectly. _I could almost see the devious smirk that he probably would have on his face if he were formed fully.

_Bow before your new master Phoenix._

"NEVER!" I yelled while struggling to break free.

Phobos and Hypnos forced me to my knees.

_That wasn't so hard now was it?_

I gritted my teeth and used my free feet to knock Hypnos and Phobos off their feet. I made a bolt for the door with my heads tied behind my back, nut I was cut off by Ethan with his sword drawn.

Hypnos came up behind me and touched his index fingers to my temples. My eyes started to get heavy and I was on the verge of falling asleep. I fought it as much as I could, but I collapsed on the ground into a deep sleep. I prepared for the worst.

Percy's POV

We got Atlas back under the burden of the sky and fought off Luke who seems to be dead now. Artemis was free and Zoë was in critical condition. We surrounded her and saw that she might not make it.

The poison in her shoulder wasn't doing her good, but it was the final blow from her father that did her in.

"I hope I served thy well My Lady?"

"Of course, you were the greatest lieutenant I ever had. You shall always live on."

With that, Zoë closed her eyes one last and final time. Artemis put a hand on Zoë and she began to glow until she was gone. We looked up at the stars and saw a new constellation. It was Zoë aiming her bow.

Artemis left to make it to the Summer Solstice meeting on time. All of us knew that our main focus now was to find Madison. We all spit up.

I checked every corridor carefully. I turned a hall and saw two Cyclopes guarding a door. I hid back behind the wall. I knew that she must be in there. A scream came from inside the room. Thalia and Grover came up behind me knowing that she was in there.

A boy with an eye patch came out of the door and told the Cyclopes: "We are moving to the Princess Andromeda. Get the coffin."

They walked inside and came out with a giant coffin. The boy came back out carrying Madison. I almost charged, but Thalia held me back. The Cyclopes carried the coffin and the boy followed behind with Madison. A scream echoed through the corridor. Hypnos must have done this again to her.

Thalia checked to make sure that they were the only ones here and once she was sure she motioned for us to attack.

"Let her go!" I said as I came around the corner with riptide drawn.

He flipped her around and put her on her knees on the floor. He yanked her head up by her hair and held his sword to it.

"Not a step closer or the Phoenix gets it." He said through gritted teeth.

I lowered my sword and he smirked. He motioned for the Cyclopes to continue on and they rounded the corner with the coffin and were out of sight.

Thalia came around the corner with her shield Aegis and the boy flinched. The two Cyclopes came back and the boy handed Madison to them.

"Come on Madison, wake up. It's not real!" I shouted at her hoping she would hear and wake.

She stirred a little and before the boy could charge, Madison began to glow.

"NO! NO! It's not real!" She shouted and was engulfed in a bright light. I heard a screech and it sounded like a Hawk. I looked at Madison and there was a Flaming bird surrounding her which I guess was the Phoenix. She was suspended in the air. She lifted her hand and sent the Cyclopes flying. She lifted her hand towards the boy while he stared at her in awe. He went flying across the room and hit the wall with a thud.

_I wish she would teach me that trick already! _

The flame started to die down and she come back to the ground. Once she was back to normal, I walked back over to her. I was about to say something, but she fell with exhaustion. I caught her just before she hit the ground. I carried her bridal style and we got off the mountain. We needed a ride so I called Blackjack and Blossom and told them to bring friends.

Blackjack showed up and I got on him and carefully cradled Madison in my arms while I held on to Blackjack so she doesn't fall. Grover got on Porkpie and Thalia took Blossom. We headed off to Olympus.

Madison's POV

I woke to being carried by Percy. I saw that we were getting inside the elevator. I looked up at Percy just as he looked down at me. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Uh… Percy… You can put me down now."

He kept staring at me then he realized what I said.

"Oh… uh… Ya right."

He set me down and we exited the elevator and headed for the throne room. We entered and bowed to Zeus and the other gods.

Poseidon spoke up first. "You have fully released the Phoenix for the first time."

I nodded my head. I have never felt power like that before. It was amazing yet scary.

"You handled it well and was ready for the power and I believe that the world is ready to witness your power for themselves."

"Are you saying that I don't have to hide anymore?"

He smiled and nodded. "Chiron has already been informed and has told the rest of the camp with the help of Annabeth and Clarisse."

I looked at Percy and he was smiling. Artemis spoke up.

Artemis spoke something into Zeus' ear then spoke: "I need a new lieutenant and I know who is perfect for the job."

I saw Percy stiffen out of the corner of my eye. "Madison don't…" He was cut off by Artemis.

"Thalia, will you join my Hunters as my new lieutenant?"

Thalia walked up, bowed, and said the oath. "Percy, it looks like you'll be the child of the Prophecy."

The meeting ended soon after that. I gave Artemis a hug afterwards. Percy came up.

"We never got to finish our dance at the school." I blushed.

"Well Seaweed Brain, lead the way."

He grabbed my hand and we dance a slow song for a while until it was time to go to camp. I wonder how everyone will react with me around now.

We arrived at camp and were greeted by Clarisse, Annabeth and Chiron. They led the way as Percy, Grover, and I followed.

We walked through the camp and everyone was staring at me. Anyone who came up was pushed away by Clarisse.

It was dark so everyone was heading to their cabins for lights out. I was getting ready for bed and came out to Percy sitting on my bed.

"Whatcha doing Seaweed Brain?"

"Waiting for you?"

"Percy, I think the nightmares are over."

"I know just to be sure though. I want to make sure you are safe."

"Percy, I can take care of myself, but if it makes you feel better then fine."

He smiled. We laid down and I drifted off into sleep.

_Dream_

_Ethan was standing in front of the coffin. _

"_You let her release the Phoenix! That makes her more powerful! You idiot!"_

_Ethan bowed and cowered at the same time._

"_I'm sorry My Lord, Jackson interfered and she escaped the dreams."_

"_Jackson will pay. He is ruining my plans! I am not done with you Phoenix."_

_A Dracaenae from the corner came up and bit her sharp teeth into my face. _

My eyes boltedopen. I looked and saw that Percy wasn't in the bed. He was already up and getting a shower.

Maybe today will be better. I hoped.


	12. Another Secret

Percy's POV

I fell to the ground exhausted. Madison is one hard trainer.

"Pick it up Seaweed Brain. We aren't done yet!"

"UGH, I need a break! I'm tired!"

"I guess we can be done for the day. We have been training for the past two hours. You worked hard enough. We will continue another time."

"Thanks the gods! Training with you is soooo hard!"

She laughed at this. "Get used to it Seaweed Brain!"

We dove back into the water from the cave and headed back to camp.

We were leaving camp today because my mom was taking Madison and me to a Goode High seminar for new people to the school. My mom's boyfriend Paul Blofis (I thought it was Blowfish) is principal of the school and got Madison and me in for the year. Madison wanted to go back to school after all these years and said she was going to school with me!

My mom picked us up at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. She kept glancing at me then at Madison and would smile. I gave her a glare as to knock it off. She smiled even more.

"Percy, I'm so excited to go back to school! I haven't been to school since I was just a young mortal girl! It's gonna be so much fun! Just you and me! I could help you in your studies too if you like since I have the wisdom of Athena…"

I had to cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. My mom just laughed.

"Sorry, just… excited." She said while blushing.

"I have NEVER seen someone so excited to go to school!"

"You would be excited too if you have been stuck in an underwater palace most of your childhood with barely any friends and all you do is train."

"Oh… Uh sorry. I had no idea…"

"It's fine Seaweed Brain. Besides, I have great friends now." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We're here!" My mom said. We got out of the car and I waved goodbye to her. Paul met us at the front entrance.

"Ah, hello Percy and you must be Madison. I have heard much about you from Sally and a lot from Percy." I blushed. He motioned us forward, but before we entered I saw a familiar red headed girl. My eyes widened and hers did the same when she saw me.

"Percy?" She came up.

"Uh… Hello Rachel."

"Who's this?" Madison asked.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked her back.

"Uh, Rachel, meet Madison. Madison, meet Rachel."

They both had an intense stare down.

"Okay Rachel it was nice seeing you again, but we have to go. Let's go Madison."

I grabbed Madison by the shoulders and led her off.

"Percy I don't like her. We need to stay away from her."

"She perfectly mortal Madison."

"I don't trust her. She's too suspicious."

We made it to the seminar and It was boring. I glanced at Rachel every once in a while and she kept looking at me suspiciously. Maybe Madison was right. I glanced at Madison, but she was listening intensively to the speaker.

I was relieved when it was over.

Madison and I left and headed down a hall way to talk we entered a room and it was slammed shut behind us. We turned and saw Rachel locking the door.

"I told you not to trust her Percy."

"I just want answers about all I can see and what you guys are. I think you owe me that Percy."

"You're a clear sighted mortal."

"Percy, we can't tell her anything!"

"I do owe her an explanation. She helped save me, Zoë, Grover and Thalia from the skeletons."

We began to explain to her everything about us and the gods. She listened closely and once we were done. We made a bolt for the door. Rachel didn't get another word out before we left.

Paul gave us a ride back to my mom's apartment. My mom insisted that we stay for dinner. My mom makes great spaghetti!

"Ms. Jackson, this is delicious. Thank you for having me."

"Thank you, you are so polite and call me Sally."

After dinner, Madison insisted on helping with the dishes, but Paul beat them both to it.

Madison sat next to my mom on the couch and I was next to Madison. My mom pulled out my baby pictures and started to show Madison. When Madison was holding them, I tried to take them, but she avoided me and started running around the room while flipping through them. I chased her and tried tackling her, but ended up wrapping my arms around her waist while reaching for the pictures. She still kept flipping through them and laughing.

I tackled her to the ground, but she held them just out of my reach. She finally finished looking and gave me the pictures. We both got up off the ground and I saw that my mom was taking pictures the whole time. Madison was too busy to notice.

I hugged my mom bye and Paul drove us back to camp. We got back right before lights out.

My dream went like this:

_Nico was talking with a ghost. _

"_You can trade a soul for a soul and get your sister Bianca back."_

"_Minos, are you sure this will work?"_

"_Yes I'm sure and it is KING Minos!"_

"_Sorry, sorry, will you relax?"_

"_It will work. I know it."_

"_Then I'll so it."_

_Nico then threw a McDonald's happy meal in a pit._

"_Di immortales! Why can't I speak to my mother? I know nothing about her!"_

_The image changed._

_Bianca stood in front of me._

"_Protect my brother. He is doing the wrong thing and King Minos is leading him down the wrong direction. You have probably already figured out that my brother and I are children of Hades. We were born before the oath and have been in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for over 70 years. Don't let him do the wrong thing."_

I woke up after that.

Madison's POV

Today was the day I go back to the place I haven't been in a while. I am supposed to spread myself equal through both Camp Half-Blood and the other place, but I have been a little busy with Percy and… Kronos.

There was a new guy name Quintus and he had a pet hellhound. Tyson was coming back today so Percy had someone to keep the cabin clean while I am gone. The son of Hades is out and about and all of camp is worried about an attack Luke is planning. Annabeth talked with me about the Labyrinth and I knew where the location was in camp, but I couldn't tell them. If they find it, then they will send a quest out to stop Luke. I am informed about all quests by the gods so I will know if Percy leaves and I can Iris Message him. I sighed. There is way too much on my mind.

I packed my bags and Percy watched me in silence. He wasn't happy about me leaving, but I told him it was only for a week.

We walked outside and I was greeted by Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron.

"Where are you going Madison? Please tell me." Percy asked/ pleaded.

I looked at Chiron then looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Percy, I… Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Chiron spoke up. "Percy, she still has secrets that the gods have asked her to keep and it is a secret that we swore on the River Styx not to tell. She will be perfectly safe where she is going."

Percy sighed and after I hugged everyone bye, they left. I turned to Percy. "I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

I smiled and gave him a big hug. What really surprised him was that I gave him a quick peek on the cheek and whispered in his ear: "Stay safe Seaweed Brain."

I turned around and got on Blossom. I gave Percy one last glance and saw him touching his cheek before taking off. I smiled.

I flew across the country. It is a bad idea to keep them separated, but the gods think otherwise after the war that happened between them last time. I sighed. I wish everyone got along.

I landed in front of a large group that was bowing. They must have been expecting me. They take everything very serious here.

_Welcome back Phoenix. You're cabin is ready and prepared for you._

"Thank you Lupa."

She walked away and some of my old friends came up. "Hey Madison!"

I was engulfed in a big hug by Jason.

"Hey Jason, it's good to see you again!"

Reyna came up next and gave me a bigger hug.

I went to my cabin and placed my stuff inside. It was just as beautiful as the one at Camp Half-Blood, but it felt empty and hollow without Percy. I sighed.

"You okay?"

I turned and saw Jason standing in the doorway. I have known him ever since I was 7 as well. He is Thalia's brother and I feel really bad about not being able to tell them that the other one is alive.

"Ya, I'm fine, just… thinking."

"There is something more bothering you, I can tell."

"No… everything is fine. I'm going to the beach. It is the only way that I can be close to…" I cut myself off. I was about to reveal more than I should.

"Close to what?"

"Jason, you have always been like a brother to me, but you don't have to know everything okay? I'm perfectly fine."

"Well with the war against Saturn coming up I just thought that you had a lot on your mind and all."

"I do." I sighed again. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." He turned and left.

I decided to I.M. Percy.

I said the prayer to Iris and an image of Percy popped up. He was in the Labyrinth. I also saw Annabeth. I knew Grover and Tyson went their separate way to find Pan.

"Heyy guys! How's the quest?"

"Madison! Where are you?"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, I can't tell you."

"Percy, are you guys ready to go?" Someone with a familiar voice asked.

"Oh… Uh Ya, just a sec."

"Who's that?" I asked curious.

"You're dead Kelp Head." Annabeth said.

"What does she mean Percy?"

Before he could answer, a familiar red head came into view. I was furious and I could tell that Percy noticed.

"Madison calm down, Rachel can lead us threw the Labyrinth safely. She has the sight and she is the only way."

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER THOUGH?" I was soooo angry.

Percy had fear in his eyes. "Madison calm down before you burst into flames again.

"We will talk later PERSEUS!"

I swiped my hand through the mist.

I stormed out of the cabin and I'm sure my hair was on fire, but I didn't care. Everyone was staring at me with fear in their eyes. Reyna came up to me.

"Madison, are you all right?"

I shook my head no and stopped the flames. I wasn't angry now, I was sad. Percy betrayed me by allowing that mortal girl into his life and our world. A tear fell down my cheek. Everyone saw it and gasped. No one ever saw me with emotion before. I always hid it from everyone here. An image started to shimmer in front of me.

"Madison I'm sorry, please listen?"

"I don't want to talk right now!" I slashed my hand through the image before anybody could get a really good view of Percy.

I ran to the beach to get some peace and quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

So much for peace and quiet. I turned and saw Jason coming up behind me.

"Hey… Nothing."

"Well, we all know that that's a lie."

I sighed. "Seriously, you can tell me." He said and put an arm around my shoulder as he sat down next to me.

"No, I seriously can't." I said while removing his arm. I just wanted to be alone.

He sighed. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not!"

"You haven't been here in months! I've missed you as well as everyone else."

"I'm sorry. I was occupied. Neptune and Vesta had many missions for me that I had to… take care of."

He leaned in closer to me and was inches from my face. I pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought… I just…"

"Jason, you have always been like a brother to me and nothing more. I'm sorry if you thought that…"

"It was that boy in the I.M. wasn't it?"

"Wha…"

"I didn't really see him, but I know enough that you care about him and that he is the one on your mind."

"Jason… I'm not the one for you, I'm sorry. You'll find someone though. I'm leaving early. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Madison don't go… I didn't mean for you to leave."

"No, it wasn't you… I just want to go back. I have to set things right."

I ran to my cabin and packed all of my stuff fast, and then I bolted to the stables and got on Blossom.

She knew what I was thinking so she took off. I took one last look at SPQR and saw Jason watching me from below as I disappeared into the darkness.

Percy's POV

I really screwed up with Madison, but Rachel was the only way to get through the labyrinth safely. Hera even told us so, well she implied it. It was bad enough that she found out about Rachel, but if she found out about Calypso, she would burn me alive!

I was still a little shaky after seeing that Luke was now Kronos! I couldn't do much about it though. He has now risen, but he isn't in his full form yet so we still have time. We found out that Quintus was really Daedalus. Also, we found Nico and he was betrayed by King Minos's ghost, but all ended well. He disappeared though. We met up with Grover and Tyson and actually found Pan. He put his essence mostly in Grover, but also a little in Annabeth, Tyson, me and even Rachel.

We were back at camp and Luke's army came out of the Labyrinth entrance in the camp. They were attacking us. We were fighting hard, but there was just too many of them. All of a sudden Grover lets out a wild call that hurt my ears. The army retreated back into the Labyrinth. Daedalus then sacrificed himself to destroy the Labyrinth, but before he said hello to Hades, he gave Annabeth his laptop and he asked me to take care of Ms. O'Leary.

Once he was gone, the Labyrinth crumbled. Grover let out a call of the Wild.

Grover apparently has a girlfriend who is a tree nymph. Her name is Juniper and Annabeth is comforting her while Grover gets trialed by the Council of Cloven Elders. He tried to convince them that Pan is dead, but they didn't believe him even though we told them that we also witnessed it.

"They speak the truth." Madison came out of the shadows. I smiled at her, but she didn't even give me a second glance. She must still be mad.

"Pan has indeed faded. They all witnessed it. You can either choose to believe it or not, but you cannot do anything to Grover. You heard the Call of the Wild come from him. He definitely has the essence of Pan within him."

Nothing more was said after that. Madison turned and left and I followed her.

"Madison, please wait." We were in the middle of the 'U' shaped cabins once she stopped walking.

"Why should I?"

"Let me explain…"

"Explain WHAT? You let that red head mortal demon into our world and lives, and then I find out you were on Ogygia!" I paled.

"H… How did you know that?"

"Percy, I know much more than you can imagine!"

Everyone was crowded around.

"Well I didn't stay with Calypso!"

"You thought about it, didn't you?"

I didn't say anything.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Well, I didn't purposely go to the island. The Fates send people there so it wasn't my fault!"

"Well maybe that wasn't your fault, but what about the mortal, huh? It wasn't your idea to bring her along in the Labyrinth?"

"Well…"

"Ya thought so."

"It was the only way to get through the Labyrinth safely."

"Madison, nothing happened. All she did was get us through safely, and then we sent her back to her home. We had no other choice or we would have died within seconds in the maze."

"Alright, I'm sorry, but I still told you not to bring the mortal into this world."

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

She sighed and headed to the cabin. I followed her. Summer was over and the school year will be starting in two days and tomorrow is my birthday. I sighed to myself. Only one more year until the great prophecy comes true.

"Can we forget this all happened?" I asked Madison.

"I guess so. Besides, we have school to worry about and a certain someone's birthday tomorrow!" She smiled and I laughed a little.

Madison left the cabin to go tell Chiron that we will be leaving for the school year.

I was still packing until a certain son of Hades shadow traveled into the cabin.

"Percy, I've come to make you an offer."

"What?"

"The way to beat Luke and I have a feeling it will be the only way."

"I'm listening."

Madison's POV

Percy's birthday party wasn't all that big. It was just me, Paul, Sally, Tyson, Percy himself and Nico di Angelo. I have no idea how Percy got Nico to come, but I was glad. I like Nico. He is a very nice boy for being a son of Hades. I've always had big brothers or sisters, like Thalia, Jason, and Artemis, but Nico is like my little brother.

Paul talked with Percy for a bit and Percy whispered in my ear that he was going to Propose to Sally. I was excited, but he told me to keep it a secret.

There came a knock on the door. Sally went to answer it and she along with me and Percy gasped. It was Lord Poseidon.

"Po-… Well hello." Sally caught herself. Sally was blushing like crazy.

"Hello Sally." Poseidon said. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. "You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in? He finished.

Paul was the first one to speak after that. "Hell, I'm Paul Blofis."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Blowfish?"

"No, Blofis."

"Oh, what a shame, I like Blowfish. Anyhow, I'm Poseidon."

"Like the god of the seas?"

"Yes, very much like that."

Sally spoke up. "Paul, this is Percy's father."

"Oh…" Paul didn't look particularly happy about that.

"It's good to see you all again. Also, hello Tyson, my son."

Tyson yelled 'daddy' and ran up and hugged Poseidon.

Paul looked confused. Sally reassured Paul that Tyson was not hers.

"Hello Madison." I smiled at Poseidon and he returned it.

"Hey Uncle P." Nico shouted.

"Uncle P?" Poseidon asked with an eyebrow raised. Nico paled.

Poseidon laughed. "I like it Nephew." Nico let out a sigh of relief and Percy and I were laughing.

"If you all don't mind, I need to speak with Percy alone. My boy…" He gestured for Percy to follow him into the kitchen.

They were in there for a while, and then Percy finally came back out and his green eyes twinkled with happiness.

"What happened in there?" I asked him.

"He told me that I was his favorite son." I smiled at him and gave him an approving nod.

"He also said that the ocean is at war with itself and that the fighting is so intense. I offered to help, but he said that we needed to stay here."

Percy opened presents after that and Tyson gave him a wristwatch that turns into a shield when you press the button on the side. Sally and Paul gave him Cash. I gave him a shark tooth necklace that is laced together from the strongest seaweed you can find and it has two pearls, one on each side of the tooth that is from the walls of Poseidon's Palace.

He put the necklace on and it matched his eyes perfectly. He placed his wristwatch on and pressed the button. A shield popped up and everyone loved it, but Paul was slightly confused. He thought it was just a regular wristwatch.

Tyson left to go back to the forges and Nico went back to wherever. All that were left was Percy, Paul, Sally, and me.

Sally and I talked with Percy alone and convinced him that if we were going to school tomorrow and monsters could attack, then we should tell Paul about who we really are.

We sat Paul down and told him everything about who we are and all our adventures.

"So I really met a god earlier?" He was still in shock.

This was going to be a long night.


	13. Family

Madison's POV

It's Christmas Eve and I had to go to SPQR for the past week. I kept my distance from Jason and everyone else as well. They could all tell I was in a better mood, but they still kept their distances.

I would be leaving today and I would make it back in time for Christmas with Percy. I was excited. I had everything packed and ready to go. I was about to hop on Blossom, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jason.

"Can we talk?"

I looked around and saw everyone looking at us. When I met their eyes, they looked away. I sighed.

"Fine, go on."

"In private."

I followed him to the Jupiter cabin.

"Well… I see that you're happier and in a better mood."

"Ya, you could say that."

"Who is that boy?"

"It's none of your concern Jason."

"You're leaving now and I bet you are going straight to see him, am I right?"

"Maybe…" I felt a sting in the pit of my stomach. Something was off. It wasn't bad, but I felt that it was another quest.

"Jason, I need to leave now if I want to make it back in time."

I turned to leave.

"Please, be safe. I still care about you, you know?"

I sighed. "I care about you too, but not the same as the way you care about me."

He sighed. I came out of the cabin and hopped on Blossom. I gave a final glance at the camp and took off soaring through the sky.

I came to the Jackson's apartment or soon-to-be Blofis, since Sally and Paul are engaged now. I smiled.

I found the spare key and opened the door. All school year, they let me stay with them and I have been grateful. I opened the door and Sally greeted me with a hug.

"Thank the gods that you're okay!"

"What do you mean?"

"Percy hasn't come back from school; I'm starting to get really worried."

I started to worry. "I'll go look for him."

I bolted out the door and headed to central park.

I knew that something was off, but how could it be a quest?

I used my senses and tracked down his essence.

I also picked up Thalia's and Nico's essence as well. They all ended in a little opening in the woods. I heard a bark and Ms. O'Leary came out of the woods. I realized they could only be in one place… the Underworld.

"Hey girl, I need you to shadow travel me to the entrance to the Underworld just past Charon."

I hopped on her and we emerged into the shadows. We appeared at the beginning of the River Styx. I told her to wait here. I tracked them down at the River Lethe. I watched as Percy battle Iapetus and jumped into the Lethe. I panicked for a second until Percy can back out dry.

Iapetus looked clueless. I saw Ethan get away out of the corner of my eye. Percy had an injury on his shoulder and Iapetus healed it with his touch. Percy named him 'Bob'.

_Wow, such a Seaweed Brain._ I rolled my eyes.

I followed, careful to stay in the shadows, Thalia, Nico, and Percy along with Iapetus (Bob) to Hades' Palace. Apparently, Persephone went behind Hades' back and created a new weapon of power for him. Percy made him swear on Styx that he wouldn't use it against the gods. Hades left and Persephone congratulated them on a successful quest. Percy threatened to throw her in the Lethe if she didn't get out of there.

She popped out. That reminded me of the incident with Dionysus when I made him pop out after I threatened him.

He refused to give me a gift unlike the other gods. Everyone gave me a gift to keep me loyal, but he refused. I didn't mind that though, but Athena insisted that they all give me something, including Hades. Zeus tried to force him and threatened him with more years at camp. He finally gave me a little gift of madness. I never use it though.

After the meeting, he blamed me for Zeus's anger and tried to fight me. It didn't end well for him.

Nico decided to stay with his dad in the Underworld and told Percy to think about his offer. Thalia and Percy decided to go get food. I went back to Ms. O'Leary and decided to wait for Percy back at the apartment and tell Sally that Percy is safe.

We waited for about an hour and Percy finally came home.

"Sorry mom… I was a little busy…" He walked in and saw me on the couch. He ran to me and gave me a hug.

"You're back!"

"I told you it was only for a week."

"I know it just felt like forever!"

"So… Did you have fun in the Underworld?"

He paled. "How did you…"

"Your mom was worried, so I went looking for you. I found Ms. O'Leary in a clearing and realized that you were in the Underworld. Ms. O'Leary shadow traveled me to the Underworld and I saw you defeat Iapetus and heard your conversation with Hades and Persephone. Apparently, he has a new symbol of power that is a secret."

"Oh… well uh… Ya."

"You did good." I smiled at him and he gladly returned it.

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear 'Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain' and he shivered. I then headed off to my room to sleep. I had a long day.

I was lying on the bed reading a magazine I found. For some reason, I couldn't fall asleep. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Percy?" I whisper- asked.

"Ya, it's me."

I opened the door and saw Percy with only pajama pants on and no shirt. I could feel my face heating up. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked while sitting next to him.

"Merry Christmas!" He said and pulled out a blue velvet box with Sea Green lining.

"Percy, it's the middle of the night…"

"I know I just couldn't wait. Open it."

I lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful silver ring that is a dolphin and wraps around your finger. The head of the dolphin is on one end and the body wraps around and forms the tail and meet next to the head.

"Percy, it's beautiful!" He took it out of the box and placed it on my right hand ring finger.

"You like it?"

"No… I love it!"

He smiled and I hugged him thanks.

"Here…" I reached under my bed and pulled out a big scrapbook.

"What's this?"

"It's a scrapbook. Your mom made it and gave it to me."

"It's pictures of us. Here are the ones from when I kept trying to get my baby pictures back from you, but you wouldn't give them up!"

"Ha-ha, I also added a few of my own that were taken. Some pictures are just of us, but others are with others like Tyson, Annabeth, and others from camp."

We sat there and looked through the whole scrapbook for a couple of hours. When we were done, he looked at me and smiled.

"Some good memories."

"Ya, we had a lot of good times, haven't we Seaweed Brain?"

We both looked into each other's eyes, but this time I felt different. I felt like I was walking on air.

We both started to lean in and were inches away, but we quickly pulled away when Sally walked into the room. We were both blushing like crazy.

"There you are Percy! Good, you're both up! Breakfast is ready!"

Percy was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He always does this when he is nervous. I was rubbing my arm. Percy told me I always do this when I am nervous.

Breakfast was silent and I think Sally could feel the tension in the air.

"What's going on you two?" She asked.

"Nothing," We both replied quickly and then blushed.

She let it go. We went in the living room and Percy and I watched as Paul and Sally opened their presents. We all seemed to forget about the tension and we were all laughing and having a good time. I haven't had something this close to a family ever since my own. I had the best parents in the world and a great younger sister and older brother. I thought of this and it made me sad.

Percy seemed to notice my change in expression. "Madison, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just… I haven't had anything this close to a family since…" My voice trailed off and everyone was silent in the room. "I'm sorry; I just started thinking about them and…" I didn't say a word after that. I got up off the couch and ran to my room they had for me.

Percy's POV

Madison got up and ran to her room.

"Go after her Percy." My mom said.

I got up and followed her. Her door was cracked and so I walked in. She was on the bed looking at something. I sat down next to her and noticed a picture in her hand.

"That's my mom and dad. The small blonde is my younger sister and the older looking man is my half-brother. He should be about 27 and my sister should be 12. My parents are in their 50s. I haven't seen them in 8 years."

"Your sister looks just like you."

"Ha-ha, I used to hate when people would tell me that. Everyone thought we were twins even though we are 3 years a part. Now, I miss everyone comparing us. I miss my sister's annoying self I missed my parents 50th birthday and my brother is probably already married."

Madison put the picture away and sighed. I put an arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"You have a new family now that loves you all the same."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"It doesn't have to be."

Madison's POV

The rest of the school year went by quick. I went to SPQR once more and while I was gone, Percy had a little encounter with Phobos and Deimos and helped out Clarisse after they stole the chariot from her.

We also went back to camp a little during Christmas and had an encounter with the bronze dragon and Silena and Beckendorf finally got together.

Now, school was over and I had to go back to SPQR and make sure they were all set with taking down Mt. Tam. Percy had a mission with Beckendorf to blow up the Princess Andromeda.

Before I left, I gave him a peek on the cheek like before and told him to be safe. Before I could get on Blossom and leave, he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. Our faces were an inch away. We both leaned in and we kissed. At first, it was just a normal kiss, but it grew more passionately.

My hands tangled into his hair and he pulled me closer to him. We pulled away to the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both looked and saw Beckendorf on Blackjack ready to go on their mission. We were both blushing hard.

"Be safe," I whispered in his ear before I hoped on Blossom and took off. We both flew off in opposite directions.

The whole ride I thought about Percy. I was smiling the whole time as well. We actually kissed!

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was already in camp and Reyna was trying to knock me back to reality.

"Madison… Earth to Madison!"

"What… Huh? Oh, hey Reyna!"

"What was with the weird look on your face?" She asked with a grin.

"What? Nothing…"

"That is such a lie! Come on… Tell me!" I got off Blossom.

"Uh…" I took off running and laughing. Reyna ran after me yelling 'Tell me'!

"NEVER!" I yelled back and was still running. Everyone was staring at us.

No one has ever seen me this happy here before. I looked up and saw Jason in front of me.

"Jason, stop her!" Reyna yelled.

I kept running and tried to avoid him, but he just got in reach and grabbed me. He held my arms so I couldn't get loose.

"Hey, not cool! Jason let me go!" I whined.

"Not until you tell me why you were so dazed and happy. I have never seen you like this before. Spill…" Reyna said standing in front of me.

"No…" I said and I bit Jason. He yelled in pain and let go of me.

I ran away laughing. This is the most fun I have had at this military camp EVER.

Ever since I came here, they started to lighten up a bit. This was way too much fun!

I had to enjoy myself now because later I had to be serious when I help them prepare for the battle with Krios. After that, I have to leave and help Percy defeat Kronos. I have a plan and I have to hurry and teach Percy a dangerous technique. This technique involves both of our powers of the sea and my powers over the hearth. It is a technique that Percy has been dying to learn and it can destroy Kronos and save Luke's life.


	14. The Final Battle

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe that Luke bathed in the River Styx. This just made me reconsider Nico's offer even more. Beckendorf was gone and Silena was bawling her eyes out and Clarisse was actually COMFORTING her.

My father looked even older than before and I barely recognized him. His palace is a disaster. I wish I could stay and help, but I had to lead the camp in the war until Madison gets back.

_Madison…_

I sighed. I can't believe I kissed her and she kissed ME back!

Something flashed in knocking me out of my daze.

"Nico!"

"What?"

"Uh… Nothing."

"Okay that's a lie. What was with the weird look on your face?"

I felt myself blush and Nico saw it and started to grin.

"Dude, you better tell me or I'll run through camp and tell everyone how you kiss your 'mommy' goodbye before you came to camp." He was smiling deviously.

"How did you…?"

"Son of Hades, Perce."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me?" I scowled at him and he exited my cabin.

"Hey everyone, Percy k…" I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth and dragged him back into the cabin.

"Alright, you win!"

He grinned.

"Tell me!"

"I um… before Beckendorf came to go on our mission… I was saying bye to Madison and um… we… uh…" I mumbled the last bit.

"What did you say?" Nico was putting his hand to his ear and was grinning. "I didn't quite hear you."

"We…"

"What?"

"We KISSED! There, I said it!"

He grinned even more and tried to run out the door.

"You will NOT tell anyone!" I quickly changed the subject. "Why are you even here?"

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

I sighed. "Yes…"

"Well…"

"I'll do it. You're right. It may be the only way."

He motioned for me to follow and he led me to the woods. Ms. O'Leary was waiting for us. I hopped on her and Nico took off shadow traveling. Ms. O'Leary followed right after. We flew through the shadows.

We stopped outside of a house. Nico told me it was Luke's house. He went inside to learn more about him and I waited outside with Ms. O'Leary.

He has been in there for about an hour. I was starting to get bored. I looked around and saw a young girl sitting next to a fire. From what Madison said, I knew she was Hestia.

I walked up to her and bowed. "Lady Hestia, what brings you here?"

"Hello Percy, sit."

I sat down. "Is there something wrong?"

"Young hero, nothing is wrong. I just await the return of Madison. She should be back soon."

I looked up at her. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Take good care of her Perseus."

"Percy, let's go!" I heard Nico yell.

I turned to tell him to wait a second, but I turned back around and Lady Hestia left.

I got up and walked over to Nico. "What did you find out?"

"Not much." He sighed.

"A waste of a trip, huh?"

"Ya seem like it. Let's go. We have to get this done soon."

I hopped on Ms. O'Leary and we took off once again. We ended right in front of the River Styx. We walked towards it.

"You ready?" Nico asked.

"Ya…" Although, I didn't sound so sure.

I walked to the edge.

"So… do I just jump in?"

"You have to prepare yourself or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."

"Great." I muttered.

"There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to…"

We were interrupted by a Greek Warrior behind us. I knew it was the greatest hero of all time, who had died from a wounded heel.

"Achilles," I said. The ghost nodded.

"I warned the others to not follow my path and I have come to warn you."

I knew he was talking about Luke. Luke had been here and he hadn't turned back. That's why he could host the spirit of Kronos without being disintegrated. He was invincible.

"I have to," I said. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance."

"If you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of you that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the river will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

He disappeared.

I pictured the small of my back and jumped in. The pain was like jumping into a pit of boiling acid, but times 50. I saw my mom, Tyson, Grover and everyone else I care about flash before my eyes. I was dissolving. Then I saw Madison swimming next to me. Her eyes shone brighter than ever.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Race you to the shore."

I smiled and followed her up. I emerged from the Styx and gasped for air. I felt like I was burned alive and now I know how serious Madison's threat was when she said she would burn you alive.

I looked around for her, but came face to face with Nico. It felt so real, but I guess it wasn't.

Madison's POV

The war meeting went by quickly. Jason would lead the invasion to Mt. Tam and fight Krios. That is his destiny. All the Romans finally get to get out of the camp. There have been a few quests, but nothing major like Percy's quests.

They would be leaving soon and so will I. I have to help with the fight against Kronos. I walked out the door of the war room and stopped half-way down the steps. I felt something in the pit of my stomach turn. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

_You must leave now Phoenix. The final battle is upon us._

_Who is this speaking? _I mentally asked.

_I am the keeper of the River Styx. I am the Goddess Styx._

_What do I owe the pleasure?_

_The young son of Poseidon has prepared and the enemy is on their way. You must go._

_What do you mean by he has prepared?_

_He bares the curse of Achilles and is now evenly matched with Kronos. You will tip the scales of the fight. _

_HE BATHED IN THE RIVER STYX?_

_Yes child, he came into my domain and bares the curse._

I had no reply for that. I stood on the steps shocked. I was pushed out of my thoughts by Reyna and Jason.

"I hope you are all prepared for the invasion of Mt. Tam, I must go now and help the gods with the battle against Saturn."

I took off running and called Blossom. She soared through the sky and I hopped on her just as she skimmed the ground. She kept flying on and I made my way to New York. I heard Jason yell to me 'Be careful' before I disappeared over the boundary.

I soared through the sky and came to see Percy surrounded on a bridge with an army. I jumped off Blossom and into the sea. I stayed submerged so I could make a surprise attack.

I saw Ethan out of the corner of my eye charge at Percy from behind. I knew he has the curse of Achilles, but I couldn't risk them finding his vulnerable spot wherever it is.

I jumped out of the water and attack Ethan from behind. I swiped my foot underneath him and he fell to the ground. I threw him over the edge of the bridge into the water. Percy and I stood back-to-back with our weapons drawn.

"Nice of you to show up Hothead!"

"Oh I know you missed me Seaweed Brain!"

I twirled my sword. We fought the monsters off side stepping around and hitting from every angle. I yelled for Percy to duck and I swung my sword over his head turning three monsters turned to dust.

"Piggy back," Percy told me. We locked arms and he leaned forward. I was lying on his back and I kicked a few monsters in the jaw and others in the gut. He let me down and we kept fighting with ease.

"Switch," I yelled to Percy. He leaned forward and I rolled across his back to the other side. We kept on fighting.

We were starting to get tired.

"Percy, the water, use it, NOW!" I screamed to him.

I helped him with the water and the bridge collapsed sending the army into the Hudson River. Blossom and Blackjack swooped down just in time and carried us back to the Empire State Building.

We got off and Percy pulled me into a hug. "Better late than never!"

"Oh shut it!" I said while punching him on the shoulder. I then realized that it wouldn't hurt.

"Why did you bathe in the Styx?"

He looked shocked. "I guess I can't keep anything from you, huh?"

"Nope…"

"It's the only way to beat Kronos."

"Well it will help…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know a way to defeat Kronos and save Luke."

"How?"

"I'll have to teach you soon."

"Okay… How did you know where my Achilles point is?"

"Wha… I didn't… Where?"

"The small of my back."

He turned and I touched the spot. He winced.

"You're the only one I've told."

I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand, and then realized what I was doing.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"No, it's okay." He said and grabbed my hand back. I pulled him inside and I was met by a giant hug by Thalia.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed.

"You guys were awesome!"

Percy and I both looked confused.

"We kind of I.M.'d you guys, but you were a little busy on the bridge. So, everyone here decided to watch. You guys fought great! It was amazing. You two must have really trained hard."

"Madison trains you so hard until you literally are about to fall dead!"

"Which reminds me… I need to teach you the technique."

I pulled him into a different room.

"What are you teaching me?"

"Remember that trick you wanted to learn that I used against the Dracaenae that had Silena at camp?"

His face lit up and his eyes shined.

"Water is everywhere. It is in plants, the air, and even in animals and humans. More like it is in blood. 75% of the body is just water. You can focus your energy on the water within someone and control them. Like this…"

I focused on Percy and lifted him off the ground. He went up in the air. He crossed his arms and motioned for me to put him down. As soon as I sat him down, I was suspended in the air.

"You learn fast," I told him.

He smirked and sat me down.

"To defeat Kronos and save Luke, you must focus on Luke's inner water and pull him away from Kronos while I pull Kronos the other way. When Kronos is out of Luke, I will use my power of the hearth to burn him to ash. It should work."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It could be, but it is the only way."

He sighed and we got back to training. I taught him how to compact veins and bust monsters to dust. I also taught him how to control people's limbs and make them do things that you want them to.

I turned to drink some water and felt myself drop it. I was turned around and brought face to face with Percy.

"Hey, I didn't say you could use the technique on me." I whined.

"And why not?" He pulled me closer.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

We both leaned in and he whispered in my ear: "Be my girlfriend."

I looked at him in shock. I was speechless and didn't know what to say. Then Thalia walked in.

"Percy, you have to see this."

She left. He turned to me. "I'll get your answer later."

I stood there a second and then smiled. I bolted out the door and headed outside.

I saw a helicopter flying around and saw that red haired demon in it. I started to boil with anger. What is SHE doing HERE?

Annabeth got on the helicopter and landed it. Percy helped the Rachel off the helicopter.

"PERSEUS, what is SHE doing HERE?"

He saw the anger in me.

"Madison, I don't know…"

"Well, get her OUT of here!"

"Madison…" He grabbed my arm and Rachel got a little closer to him. He didn't seem to notice. I jerked away and gave her a death glare.

I walked into the lobby and people were staring at me, but I didn't care.

How could he? He wanted to be my boyfriend and yet, he allows her here!

I torched all the chairs, tables, and other things that were in my way as I walked to a room to rest.

Percy's POV

I watched as Madison stormed off. I didn't do anything wrong, and yet I actually did!

I looked at Rachel and then pushed her off. I yelled after Madison and ran after her.

I ran into the lobby and stopped when I saw that mostly everything was torched. People were trying to put out the fire. I summoned water and put out the rest.

Everyone looked at me. Thalia came up and looked angry. She pinned me to a wall.

"What did you do to her?" Her voice was full of anger.

"Nothing…"

"It didn't seem like nothing! She looked really pissed and I am right now!"

"Thalia stop." It was Annabeth. I have to thank her later.

"I'm going to go talk with her. You got lucky this time Jackson."

She ran up to talk to Madison. Rachel came back in and headed to the elevator. She went up in it.

_I wonder what she's up to. _I didn't bother to go find out.

Madison and Thalia came running out here. Madison yelled:

"They're coming! The final battle is upon us! Everyone, MOVE!"

I ran outside behind Thalia and Madison. I looked and saw my mom and Paul fighting some monsters!

"Mom… When did you…?"

"Not now Percy, there is a battle going on!"

"Percy…" I heard Madison yell. She pointed to the entrance to the Empire State Building and I saw Kronos and Ethan going in.

Madison, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I all ran after and got on the elevator.

The bridge was falling. Madison created a bridge out of ice. She told us to go quick. We all ran across. She followed. She barely made it before the whole thing collapsed.

We kept running until Thalia pushed Annabeth out of the way from Hera's falling statue. Her legs were crushed underneath.

"Go on without me, I will be fine!"

We kept running and I saw Annabeth and Madison looked back at her.

We made it into the throne room and saw Kronos standing in the middle. Madison charged and the battle started. He tried slowing down time, but Madison kept throwing fireballs at him and slowing him down. Annabeth and Grover were busy with Ethan. Kronos faced flashed for a second and Luke came through. He muttered one thing… Annabeth. She stopped fighting for a second and was knocked over. Madison went to help her along with Grover. Kronos came back through.

Madison was trying to convince Ethan to do the right thing. He kept looking between us and Kronos and then he charged Kronos. A large hole formed into the floor and he fell through.

"He chose his fate!" Kronos bellowed.

An image appeared and we all watched as my father ascended from the sea and helped send Typhon back to Tartarus. I smiled when I saw Tyson fighting in the battle.

"NO!" Kronos bellowed.

"Now Percy! We have to do it NOW!" Madison yelled.

We both held out our hands and I focused on Luke. I felt a tug in my gut and pulled with all my energy. I saw a small energy force come out of Luke, but before I could see anything, a bright light shone and I saw a glimpse of the Phoenix before I could see again.

I looked and saw a pile of ash next to Luke. Annabeth ran up to Luke and gave him a hug. He gladly hugged her back and kept saying 'I'm Sorry'.

The gods ran in the room in full battle armor ready for a battle. When they saw the scene, they looked shocked. Kronos was gone.

Thalia came in behind them with crutches. We waited for all of them to sit at their thrones and the council meeting began. Grover became the new Lord of the Wild and the Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders. Annabeth got to become the new Architect of Olympus and she gets to rebuild it. Luke gave her a hug and congratulated her. Madison was called up next.

Apollo shrunk down to normal size and examined her. He spoke.

"You defied the prophecy. You changed what my oracle said. No one has ever changed a prophecy. It specifically said: 'a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap', but it never happened!" Apollo was freaking out. "Now I'm seeing a different future!"

Madison didn't look the least bit shocked or scared. She just stood her ground.

Athena got Apollo to calm down and to go back to his throne. Madison went and sat next to Hestia by the hearth.

Then, my dad yelled my name. All eyes went on me. Hestia whispered something into Madison's ear and she looked at me and had a sad look in her eyes. I walked up and bowed before Zeus, then my father.

"A great hero must be rewarded. Does anyone here that denies that my son is deserving?"

No one said anything.

Zeus spoke. "You will have on gift from the gods, the greatest gift of all. The gift of immortality."

I was shocked. I thought about it and knew that I really wasn't deserving. It was Madison who deserved it.

"No," I told the council. They all looked at me shocked. "If anyone here is deserving of the gift, it is Madison. She did everything, I just helped."

Madison eyes lit up.

"I'm honored and everything, but I have a lot of life left to live."

Instead I asked for them to swear on the River Styx to claim ALL their children by the age of 13 and to have a cabin for all the minor gods, plus Hestia and Hades.

They agreed and dismissed the council meeting. I walked up to Madison. She told me to follow her. We walked into a garden. We both sat down on a bench in the middle.

"You never gave me an answer Madison." I looked into her eyes.

She sighed. "What about Rachel?" she spat out.

"I don't like Rachel, I like you."

She smiled at me, and then leaned in. We kissed again. It wasn't like our other one before, but it still had the same feeling. We pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smiled at her and nodded.

We headed to the elevator and held hands the whole way down. She whispered in my ear: 'Happy Birthday'.

When we got off, I saw my mom arguing with the front desk man. When she saw us, she ran and gave us both big hugs. Once she saw our intertwined hands, her eyes lit up and she started going on and on about how we are so cute together.

We finally got away from her and saw Luke and Annabeth holding hands. Madison smiled. Everyone was eyeing Luke and I'm sure he felt uncomfortable.

We headed back to camp and saw that everything was still standing. I smiled. We saw Rachel, who was apparently the new oracle and Madison smiled.

Madison and I went back to our cabin and packed our stuff for the school year. When we came back out, we saw Nico already starting construction on the Hades cabin. Annabeth was already making plans and Luke was helping.

We headed to the hill for another school year. I can't wait to see the new improvements on the camp next summer!

**Next chapter, I start going into 'The Heroes of Olympus' series.**


	15. The Lost Hero

Madison's POV

It was the last day of school. I was walking the hall with Percy hand-in-hand. We have been dating for a while now. I smiled. He looked down at me and smiled too. We both knew that we were heading to camp soon.

We actually had to wait the last period out because Coach Rogers wanted to see us at the swimming pool.

He was our swim team coach and we were his star swimmers that led the team to state. He wanted to talk to us about being captains of the team next year and to help out his swim class as well since it was the last day of school.

We walked into the swimming area and Coach Rogers called us over.

"You two will be here next year correct?"

"Oh course coach, we wouldn't miss it!" Percy spoke up. He loved the swim team and it was something else we could do together.

They both looked at me and I smiled and nodded. They smiled back.

Percy and I went separate ways to change in the locker room. I came back out in my swim suit and saw Percy. He really trained hard all the time because he had a well-defined 6-pack and a perfect body tone. You think I would be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I blushed. We walked hand and hand to the pool area. There were boys trying to show off their 'abs' to the girls who ignored them as much as possible.

We would both be teaching the class today. Everyone noticed us come in and the girls all looked at Percy with a sparkle in their eyes. I knew they all thought he was hot and seeing him without his shirt on must have really got their attention. I pulled myself a little close to Percy. Some of the girls gave me death glares, but I just smirked at them.

"Alright everyone, into the pool!" Percy yelled. They all did what they said. One girl jumped into the deep end and started crying for help. I knew she was a good swimmer and she was just faking it to get close to Percy.

"Percy, I got her." I said to him as I ran towards the pool.

I jumped in and swam after her. I grabbed her by the arm. She stopped splashing and gave me a death glare.

"Expecting someone else?" I smirked at her.

"UGH!" She screamed and swam back to the edge of the pool.

Percy jumped in and swam towards me. He kissed me and pulled me to the edge of the pool.

"I told them all to do 3 laps in the pool, so you and I can do whatever for a while. They will take forever to finish."

I smiled at him. He pulled himself up next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I laughed. He smiled. I saw some of the other girls out of the corner of my eyes stop swimming and look at us.

I just snuggled more into his chest and we paddled are feet back and forth in the water.

The rest of the period went by quickly. Percy and I went our separate ways into the locker rooms to change. I was stopped at the door coming out by some jocks I have seen around before.

"Hey babe," The leader of the group said.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your babe." I kept walking, but they wouldn't let me out.

"I know you and Jackson aren't really together. How much did he pay you? There is no way a girl like you would be with a guy like him."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about I like Percy, a lot."

He grabbed my arm. "I would let go if I were you."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

I tripped him and punched his friends in the face. He was shocked and I was too quick for him. I ran out of the locker room and saw Percy waiting for me. We FINALLY get to go to camp and have a whole summer together with no interruptions I hope.

Percy's POV

Madison and I went home and packed. My mom drove us to camp. She dropped us off at Half-Blood Hill. I put my arm around Madison's shoulder and we walked up the hill and back down to camp. We both stopped and stared at the camp in awe. There were twice as many cabins and campers running around.

Madison smiled at me. "You did good Seaweed Brain!"

I smiled back. We headed to the Poseidon cabin to put all of our stuff away. She still wanted to be in the Poseidon cabin instead of the Hestia cabin. The conch horn blew and we both headed to the Mess Hall for dinner.

We sat at the Poseidon table after saying hello to Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, and Nico. Everyone was starting to warm up to Luke and forgive him.

Mr. D stood up to make an announcement. "Campers welcome back, blah-blah-blah, and the heroes of Olympus return, Madison, the Phoenix, and Peter Johnson."

Madison stood up with her hair on fire and looked at Mr. D. He had a scared expression on his face then continued to talk.

"I mean Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He sat back down to eat.

Madison sat back down with a devious smirk on her face.

I laughed and she joined in.

The new campers were settling in. We watched as they were learning their way around and actually accepting that they are part god.

We headed to the beach. We laid down and Madison rested her head on my chest. It started to get dark and we didn't seem to care. I realized that Madison dozed off and I started to as well.

Madison's POV

I felt myself doze off on Percy's chest.

'_Phoenix' someone called me._

_I turned and came face to face with the Queen of the Gods._

'_What do I owe the pleasure, Lady Hera?'_

'_Swear on the Styx that you won't interfere with my plans. It is the only way to get them together. An exchange.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

"_Just swear on the Styx that you won't interfere too much.'_

'_Alright, I swear.'_

_What was that about?_ I asked to myself as I woke.

I got up and looked around. I remember that Percy and I fell asleep on the beach, but I couldn't find him.

I looked everywhere. I went into camp and went to our cabin. He wasn't there. I went to find Chiron.

"Chiron, have you seen Percy?"

"No, I thought he was with you." I started to panic.

"He was but… I can't find him ANYWHERE!"

"We'll send out people to search. Anything else that is wrong?"

I remember not seeing Hestia at the hearth and I haven't had contact with the gods in a while.

"Chiron, I think the gods have gone silent. I can't contact them."

He paled. "Something must be wrong. Go find people to help you search for Percy. I believe his disappearance and the gods going silent are related."

I nodded and was freaking out. I then realized the dream with Hera. What did she mean by an exchange? I knew Percy was a part of it and she made me swear on the Styx to not interfere.

I ran outside. Chiron made an announcement and everyone was looking at me with concern. I ran to Nico and told him the situation and he agreed to help look. He shadow traveled away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned and saw Thalia. I hugged her tight.

"I heard what happened. We are willing to help you search as well."

"Thank you Thalia. I have a feeling that the next prophecy is upon us sooner than we even thought."

She sighed and nodded her head. The hunters took off towards the woods to begin the search.

I turned and saw Annabeth and Luke running towards me.

"Madison," Annabeth called. "They are calling for reinforcements at the Grand Canyon. Gleeson Hedges found two demigods, but a third just arrived."

I nodded my head. I couldn't go. I can't leave. "Annabeth, Luke, can you two go and handle it?"

They both nodded and took off.

I ran to the stables and found Blossom. I took off on her to search for Percy.

Percy's POV

I woke in the middle of the woods. I didn't know where I was or—who I was for that matter! All I knew was that my name was Percy.

I looked around and all I saw were trees. I sighed and got up off the ground. I heard a rustle in the trees and reached for my pocket. I don't know why I did, but it felt right. I looked where the noise came from and saw a boy and a girl come out of the shadows. They both had their weapons raised. I pulled out a pen from my pocket. The boy laughed. I clicked it and it turned into a sword right before my eyes. One thing popped into my head: 'riptide'.

The boy and the girl gasped. "Who are you the girl asked?"

"Percy…" I replied.

"Percy what?"

"I don't know… I can't remember anything. All I remember is waking up here."

"The girl looked at me funny and the buff guy stood his ground.

"Come with us and we will take you to camp." The girl said and turned back into the trees.

I followed and the guy kept an eye on me out of the corner of his eye. We arrived at a camp ground that looked like a military base.

We kept walking and came to a big house. The door creaked open and out came a giant wolf. It seemed everyone at this camp was crowded around.

The wolf eyed me and then her eyes widened.

_Campers, this young hero needs to show his worth in a fight. Bobby come forth and fight._

The buff guy that found me came forward and pulled out a sword.

_The son of Mars chooses a sword. Young hero, choose your weapon._

I clicked my pen and my sword sprung to life.

Everyone gasped. Before I was ready, the guy charged. I wasn't ready and before I could get my sword up, he stabbed me in the chest. I looked down and nothing happened. He was blown backwards.

Everyone gasped. I put away my sword and held up my hand. I don't know why, but I felt like something would happen and I was right. I felt a tug in my gut and 'Bobby' lifted off the ground. I spun him around and flung him into a tree.

All eyes went on my. The girl from the woods came forward.

"Only one other person can do that and that's Madison." Madison, the name sunk into my brain like I was missing something very important.

"Who are you?"

"I am Reyna, daughter of Minerva."

"Daughter of whom?"

"Minerva, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies."

"You mean Athena?"

"That is her Greek name, but here, we call them by their Roman. Now, how did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just remember that trick from somewhere." She kept looking at me quizzically.

"She took out a knife and stabbed me with it, but again, nothing happened."

"The curse of Achilles," She stated.

Lupa walked forward.

_All Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune. He will not be getting the mark of the legion, for those of you who are curious and he will be taking Jason's position as leader of first legion until he returns._

Murmuring broke out and some were shocked.

"You must be the connection to Jason's disappearance!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter went missing just before you showed up."

The last name Grace sounded so familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't place where I remember it from.

Reyna gave me a tour of the camp and told me about how they just added a bunch of new cabins for the minor gods.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but the gods requested it after Saturn was defeated by the Phoenix, Madison."

I felt proud of what she said for some reason and when she mentioned Phoenix, my heart did a flip.

"Who is this Phoenix?"

"Her name is Madison and she only comes here every so often, but she is very powerful and was created by Neptune and Vesta. But, she probably went silent along with the gods."

I was about to ask what she meant, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw someone with sandy blonde hair run into the woods. I had a serious Déjà vu moment.

Madison's POV

I came back and didn't find a trace of Percy. I feel empty inside.

I came back to Camp Half-Blood and saw a big crowd around the creek. I landed Blossom and made my way over there.

Once I got through the crowd, my eyes widened in shock. There right in front of me was Jason.

"J… Jason?"

Everyone looked at me, but I kept my eyes on the son of Jupiter in front of me. His electric blue eyes looked up at me.

"You seem so familiar… I just can't put my finger on it."

"Madison…" Annabeth started, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Madison… MADISON! I remember you…" His voice trailed off. "You never came back."

"How much do you remember?"

"I only seem to remember you. Someone told me in my head that you were the key and that I will only remember you."

I sighed. "Do you remember everything about me?"

He sighed. "Yes… so who is he?"

I looked down at the ground and felt a tear go down my cheek.

"He's not here Jason."

He saw the tear and his eyes grew with concern.

"He's missing and if you're here then…" I just realized something.

_Hera said 'An exchange'._

I grew with anger and yelled at the sky: "YOU TRICKED ME SO I WOULDN'T INTERFERE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU WILL PAY!"

I ran out of the crowd and ran to the cabins. I found Hera's cabin and put flames into my hands. I started throwing flames at the cabin, but it wouldn't burn. I screamed with rage until a hand came onto my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Jason. He shook his head 'no'. I started to cry, not caring who saw.

He pulled me into a hug. I finally calmed down. "He's gone because of HER!"

I was still not happy. I saw Piper, one of the other new demigods, looking at Jason with longing. Annabeth whispered something in her ear and she relaxed a little. I saw the other one named Leo looking at me with awe. I sensed fire inside of him. He was claimed by Hephaestus and I then realized that he could have the gift of fire. That's why he was looking at me because I had abilities with fire. I will talk to him later I decided.

"Jason, we need to go talk to Chiron now. Annabeth, give Piper a tour of the camp. Luke, show Leo to the forges so he can meet his siblings."

I dragged Jason to Chiron. I didn't want to stay and talk so I left the big house.

I found Blossom and was heading off to SPQR. I can't interfere, but I can still go there.

I landed and saw the fight Percy had with Bobby. I also saw his reaction when Reyna said my name. I sighed. Lupa gave him the position that Jason had and I smiled. Then, Reyna started to give Percy a tour of camp. Percy looked towards my hiding spot and I ducked hoping he didn't see me. I had a déjà vu moment from when I saw him packing for camp for the first time. I ran to the creek here. I felt like I was being followed and saw Percy out of the corner of my eye. I wanted so badly to run up to him and kiss him, but I had to not interfere too much.

I jumped on the river and ran on top of the water at 25 mph. I looked back and saw that he was still following me. He still remembers how to use his powers well.

I felt him gaining. I looked back and he was gone. I turned and came face to face with Percy. He gasped when he saw me. Our eyes stayed locked for a while. I started to tear up. He wiped away the tears. I missed that.

"I'm sorry…" I began and looked down from his eyes. "You don't remember me… I can't interfere." I was bawling now and running away.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "I may not remember, but I feel like I have a strong connection to you. Who are you?"

"Madison…" I turned and ran while he processed what just happened.

I heard Reyna calling after him. He soon came back to reality and went towards Reyna, but not before glancing back to where I disappeared into the woods.


	16. Set Sail

Percy's POV

I felt so close to that girl, yet so far away. I just didn't understand. Her eyes made me remember a dance I had with her under the sea in a beautiful palace. She was crying and was really sad because she 'couldn't interfere'. It made me wonder why she was crying. She seemed to know who I am, but couldn't tell me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Reyna.

"Percy, EARTH to Percy…"

"Wha… Huh?"

"I said dinner is in an hour and we are at your cabin."

"Oh… Cool, thanks."

"What happened out in the woods?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

She gave me a curious glance. I threw my stuff on an empty bed and collapsed on another to relax. I needed time to think. I started to doze off.

_Madison gave me a peek on the cheek and told me to be safe. Before she could get on her Pegasus and leave, I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Our faces were an inch away. We both leaned in and we kissed. At first, it was just a normal kiss, but it grew more passionately. _

_I pulled her closer and her hands tangled into my hair. We pulled away to the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both looked and I saw a buff guy on a black Pegasus. We were both blushing hard. _

'_Be safe,' She whispered in my ear before she hoped on her pink Pegasus and took off. We both flew off in opposite directions._

_The image changed._

_We were in a room and Madison turned around and got some water. I lifted my hand up and controlled her to drop it. I spun her around and pulled her up against me._

'_Hey, I didn't say you could use the technique on me!' Madison whined. I looked into her eyes and leaned over. I whispered in her ear. 'Be my girlfriend.'_

_The image changed again._

_I was sitting on a bed with Madison. _

'_Seaweed Brain, it's the middle of the night!'_

'_I know, I just couldn't wait.' I gave her a blue box with sea green lining. She took it and opened it. She gasped. It was a beautiful silver dolphin ring. _

'_Do you like it?'_

'_No… I love it!'_

_The imaged changed again._

_I pulled myself out of a pool next to Madison and gave her a kiss. I pulled her onto my lap and she laughed. She snuggled closer and we paddled our feet in the water._

_The imaged changed one last time._

'_Come on Seaweed Brain! I'll race you to shore.'_

_We both swam to shore._

_The image changed to a woman in front of me._

'_She is the key…'_

I woke to the small of my back aching. I knew it was my vulnerable spot, but why does it hurt?

I looked at the clock and saw that it was dinner time. What did the lady mean by 'she is the key'?

Madison is definitely important to me and now I know why. All the memories of her came back and because the woman told me 'she is the key' is the only reason why I remember her. I don't have my other memories, just the key ones with Madison in them. She was all I could remember.

Madison's POV

I made it back to Camp Half-Blood. Piper was claimed by Aphrodite and her, Leo, and Jason will set off on a quest soon to save the goddess who took Percy away from me!

No one at camp tried to bother me. They all knew I was one to be left alone especially now. I spent most of my days at the beach and I slept in Percy's bed every night.

I was walking by the Aphrodite cabin when I heard Drew talking to Piper. I heard Drew saw Silena was a traitor and I busted into flames… literally. I yelled for Clarisse to come here. I told her what Drew said and she clenched her fists around her electric spear.

We came up to the Aphrodite cabin door and I kicked it open. Everyone inside stopped what they were doing and looked at Clarisse and I with fear.

"DREW, Don't YOU EVER speak of Silena as a traitor EVER! She was a hero and a great friend!" I yelled. Clarisse cracked her knuckles. Drew gulped and I smirked.

I motioned for Clarisse to grab Drew and bring her outside.

Clarisse dragged her out. I led the way. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin followed out.

"What should we do Clarisse? Should we burn her hair off or burn all of her make-up?"

Clarisse smirked. "I was hoping for more of a pounding." I laughed. Drew's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to… you insulted Silena and she was a good friend of ours. You insult her, you insult us and you know WE are NEVER to be messed with unless you want a good beating!"

Jason came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Madison don't…" I calm down a bit.

"Just because your boyfriend is missing, doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on ME!" Drew really should have kept her mouth shut.

I grew angry again. This time Jason knew there was no stopping me. He backed up in fear.

"Everyone get back!" Jason yelled.

Everyone backed up and the newbies cowered on the ground and behind some old campers.

I was completely engulfed in flames and I could feel the spirit of the Phoenix rise.

It was about to completely come free when I looked to my left and felt a hand on my arm. Everyone gasped. I saw Leo standing there not being burnt by my flames.

I calmed down and the flames died down as well. Leo looked at me with concern.

"You have the gift of fire…"

He nodded his head slowly and everyone was watching.

"You and… Percy… are the only ones who can get me out of that state."

Just thinking about Percy made me tear up. I jerked away from Leo and ran to the beach. I dove in and headed to my underwater cave.

I didn't come out for hours and when I did, Jason, Piper, and Leo were already gone on their quest.

I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to go to SPQR for fear that I may run into Percy again and not be able to stop myself from interfering. I decided to go to bed and figure out what to do next later.

Percy's POV

I wish Madison would come here. I wanted to tell her that I remembered her, but only her. I sighed. She probably wouldn't come back for fear that whoever told her to not interfere would stop her or something like that.

I wish I could remember the rest of my life so I could put the pieces back together of where I really belong.

It has been almost a month and barely any of my memory has come back. Reyna keeps looking at me questionably every time I do something out of the ordinary with my fighting or if I accidentally say something in Greek. I have already figured out that I don't belong here.

Reyna and I were walking through the camp and something flashed before my eyes.

We looked up and Reyna gasped and muttered 'Timor'. I didn't know who that was.

"Who?" I whispered to her.

"God of Horror, son of Mars and Venus."

That is when a memory of Madison being force by Phobos to kiss him. Anger boiled inside me. I also remembered the nightmares he made her have.

"PHOBOS, I told you I NEVER wanted to see YOUR face ever again!"

He smirked. "What you aren't glad to see me? I'm sure Madison would."

I pulled out riptide and charged him. HOW DARE HE?

"I told you to never touch or hurt her AGAIN!"

"Ah, so you do remember?" He raised an eyebrow as he charged.

"How dare you join Kronos and make her have those nightmares!"

"It seems you only remember your incidents with the girl."

"That's all that I need to remember."

I charged again and he tried to stab my chest. It bounced off. I side-stepped and he somehow got behind me. He charged at my back, but was blocked by something. I turned and saw Madison fighting Phobos.

Madison twirled her sword. We fought by side stepping around and hitting from every angle. She yelled for me to duck and she swung her sword over my head almost stabbing Phobos in the head.

"Piggy back," I told her. We locked arms and I leaned forward. She was lying on my back and she kicked Phobos in the jaw and once in the gut. I let her down and we kept fighting with ease.

"Switch," She yelled to me. I leaned forward and she rolled across my back to the other side. We kept on fighting and I was facing Phobos.

I ducked and Madison did a twirl kick above my head and hit Phobos right in the jaw knocking him backwards. She stepped forward and held her sword to his neck.

"I suggest you leave or I will not hesitate to slice your head off." She said firmly.

He popped out not looking happy. Then an image popped in my head of Madison and me fighting on a bridge against a giant army of monsters.

"_Nice of you to show up Hothead!"_

"_Oh I know you missed me Seaweed Brain!"_

Madison put her sword back around her neck. She was about to take off to the woods, but I grabbed her arm. I looked down at her hand and saw the dolphin ring I gave her on her finger. I saw a tear in her eye and I leaned forward to wipe it off, but she jerked away.

"I'm sorry; I cannot interfere with HER plans."

She ran to the woods leaving me and the camp standing there awe struck.

Reyna came up. "You're… Greek!"

An image of a camp different from this on came into my head.

"I'm not your enemy, I swear on the Styx, but I think if I'm here then… you Jason must be at the other camp."

Madison's POV

Leaving Percy there without answers was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

I got back to Camp Half-Blood and Leo was working on the Argo II. Jason and Piper were getting closer and I knew soon they would be happy together. I was glad Jason found someone else.

It has been 5 and half months since Jason and Percy swapped camps. I haven't been to SPQR since the incident with Phobos and Percy.

I would see him in a few weeks and hope that he remembers everything. We would be sailing to SPQR and since Jason doesn't remember the location of the camp, I have to navigate.

I walked back into camp after checking the status of the Argo II. Leo and the Hephaestus cabin are doing a great job. He became the head of the Hephaestus cabin after his quest along with Piper taking over from Drew. I smiled. Drew shouldn't be head councilor anyway. Jason and his sister Thalia finally got to meet and catch up and Thalia learn a new trick of how to fly.

I helped as much as I could with the ship so we could get a move on faster. Once I did my share for the day, I headed to the stables.

I groomed Blossom and Blackjack, who were both very worried about Percy. I gave them both sugar cubes and told them that he is alright and that everything will be fine.

I headed to dinner alone and made my offering to Poseidon and Hestia. The hearth glowed a bright sea green and them it went to a fiery red before it return to its normal orange color. Hestia emerged from the hearth.

"Emergency council meeting before you leave on the ship."

I nodded and followed her into the hearth and we emerged on Olympus.

I saw Hera and Aphrodite arguing.

"You messed with their love life without consulting ME!" Aphrodite yelled at Hera.

"I did what I had to. It was the only way to get the camps together and NOT kill each other! We need them both to cooperate to defeat Gaea and the Giants!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. They all turned to me.

"Hera I agree that we should have gotten the camps together, but taking Percy and Jason was not a good option! I could have gotten them together easily rather than taking both of their memories! Plus, Jason's sister is Greek and that would have helped as well! You did go too far!"

"I did what I had to."

"No, you did what you wanted to do and did it your way! You knew there were other options and yet you do it the wrong way! It is also bad enough that you TRICKED me into NOT interfering!"

I was furious now. Hera, being the proud woman who never backs down even if she is wrong, didn't say a word. Instead she just looked at Zeus and he called the meeting to an end.

Hestia came up to me and gave me a hug. "It will be alright little one."

I just stood up to Hera, I should feel proud and yet I'm breaking down on the inside.

Poseidon came up next with a sad look in his eyes.

"I fear for my son as well, being amongst the Romans. He does not belong there and they have figured that out. Some attacked him, but Lupa and Reyna convinced them all that he is no threat and that the Greeks are not the enemies."

I nodded showing that I understood. He placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

Hestia led me back to the hearth so I could head back to camp. I jumped in and landed in the middle of camp. I headed to the Poseidon cabin and went to Percy's bed. I snuggled into his pillow and felt the warmth of it. I smelt his scent of a sea breeze still in the pillow as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to someone knocking on the door to the cabin. I groaned. I heard the door open.

"Wake up Madison! You're needed!"

I sat up still rubbing my eyes. "Need for what?" I spat. I was not a normal person. Jason was standing in front of me.

"You are needed at the Argo II. They need your help with the mast."

I sighed and got up. I made Jason wait outside while I got dressed. I came out and we walked. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going.

"Jason, where are we going?"

"It's… a short cut."

I decided to not question him more. We came to a clearing and he placed his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Leo wanted to surprise you with something first."

"UGH, just hurry up!"

He released his hand from my eyes and I gasped.

Everyone from camp was at the beach. I then realized that the camp was empty when we walked through.

They made a path in the middle and we walked through. The Argo II was amazing and complete.

It was done just a couple days early. I was beaming with happiness. I could finally go see Percy and get his memory back. Leo and Piper were already on board.

"When do we set sail?" I asked.

"Now," Jason replied and flew us to the deck of the ship. Everyone was here to watch us depart.

"Leo mans the wheel and Jason, get a good wind current going against the sails. Piper I need you to make sure we head west at a good pace. We will start in the sky."

They all went to their positions. We lifted off into the sky and were heading towards SPQR.

I headed to the edge of the boat and felt the wind in my hair. I kept looking out towards the horizon.

I watched as the sun set. I felt someone come up behind me. It was Piper.

"Hey," she started.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well… I was just wondering…"

"I don't have anything going on with Jason. The most he is to me is a brother. I have told him that multiple times."

She sighed with relief. "So, what's Percy like?"

"He's everything…" I began. I told her about everything we went through together. She listened patiently. "…and I could just melt when I look into his sea green eyes." I finished. I was playing with the ring on my finger Percy gave me.

"He's sounds like the perfect guy for you. I can tell you really love him."

"And I can't ask for a better girl for Jason." I said smiling at Piper.

She blushed. "Thank you, but we're not…"

"I can tell that you both like each other. Don't give up just yet Piper." She hugged me and went to her room to sleep.

I decided to go sleep as well. It will be one more day before we reach SPQR, one more day until I get my Seaweed Brain back.


	17. Reunion with Storytime

Madison's POV

I woke up before anyone else. I headed out to the deck and didn't worry about breakfast. I looked out into the horizon and knew that we were only hours away and would hit the sea within an hour. We would travel the rest of the way by water.

I felt someone come up next to me. I kept my eyes on the horizon.

"Beautiful morning…" Leo started. I turned and faced him. I smiled.

"Ya, I guess it is…" I said while looking back at the horizon. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Can I help you?"

He looked out towards the horizon.

"Why do you care for Percy so much?"

"What do you mean?" I started playing with my ring again.

"He's been gone for a long time and yet, you still let him blind you to everything else."

"He's all I can think about at times…"

"Madison…" I turned and looked at him. "Fire burns through both of our bodies; I feel a strong connection to you when I look at you…"

"No, Leo, you don't. You like me because I'm different like you and you can relate to me. You like me only because I'm like you in ways and I get you. Trust me you don't like me like you think."

He blinked a few times and looked away. He sighed then walked off.

I could see the ocean in the distance.

"Prepare to land in the water and sail on from there!" I yelled. Jason and Piper just got up and came on to the deck. Jason ran to the mast and Piper stood by me while Leo took the wheel.

"Lower and keep it steady Leo! Almost… Jason a little lower."

I controlled the water and made it rise a little to the bottom of the boat. I controlled it to help us land in the water safely. We finally hit the water and I released my pull on the currents. It is smooth sailing from here for just a few more hours…

Percy's POV

After everyone found out that I was Greek, I wasn't treated the same. Bobby and a few of his siblings tried attacking me. Reyna and Lupa had to step in. I am not their enemy, but they find it hard to believe. Every day I would get cold stares. I didn't bother explaining to anyone who I am. Most of my memories have come back, but why bother explaining if they won't listen or even believe me?

I sighed. This camp is different. Most of them except me as one of their own, but a few others still dislike me. Reyna seems to be my only friend besides Gwendolyn, daughter of Venus, and the rest of her sisters.

I was practicing sword fighting when Gwendolyn walked in. More like skipped in.

"Hey Percy…" She said while batting her eyes. I kept stabbing the dummies.

"Hi…" I said. She came closer as I took a break to get some water. She sat down next to me and pushed herself closer.

"Stop Gwen…"

"Why… I know you love it."

"No, I don't, now get off me."

She had a fake-hurt expression on her face.

"Come on, you know you want me!" She said with a wink.

"No, I have… someone back where I am from waiting for me."

He sat up straight. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes…"

"What's her name and who is her godly parent?" She didn't look happy.

"She's not a demigod."

"So you would rather have a mortal than a beautiful daughter of Venus?" She looked a little angry.

"She's not mortal either…"

"Then what is she?"

"She's… Madison."

"The Phoenix?"

I nodded my head.

She looked at me for a second then busted out laughing.

"Ya right! Jason even tried to get her, but she turned him down multiple times."

She walked out still laughing. I sighed. I knew they wouldn't believe anything I said.

I finished practicing and headed out. I saw Gwendolyn whispering to a group of people and they were all laughing and staring at me.

"I believe you..." Someone said coming up behind me.

"You do Reyna?"

She nodded her head. "Madison turned down Jason and I knew another boy was involved and when she showed up to help you fight, I knew she was watching you. I could also see the way she looked at you."

I gave her a small smile. She returned it.

Gwendolyn walked up onto the big house steps and whistled for everyone's attention.

All of camp faced her and gathered around.

"Everyone, Percy here told me something very interesting…" Everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say. "He told me that he is dating the Phoenix!" Everyone busted into laughter. Some things were said like:

"Yeah right!"

"He's a lying Greek!"

"If Madison were here, she would burn him alive!"

I just leaned against the wall of the big house where I stood and didn't move or say a word. There is no point in arguing with these people.

Then everyone stopped laughing when the alarm sounded. We all grabbed our weapons and headed to the beach where the threat was coming from. What I saw out in the water, I couldn't describe.

Madison's POV

This was it. I was just a few minutes away from Percy's arms. I could see the beach in the distance and the whole camp was gathering around. The alarm must have gone off with our presence. I yelled for Leo to anchor us right here. I told Jason to fly them three to the beach when I give him the signal. I dove into the water and took off to the shore.

I emerged from the water and they all bowed. Well, all but one bowed and I knew who that one was.

I heard Bobby say… 'He's dead now'. Most of the people smirked and glanced at Percy as they got up from bowing. I looked up and Percy was staring at me. I began to walk towards him. Our eyes never left each other.

"Percy…" I began, but was cut off by Percy.

"I love you, Hothead." I gasped and the rest of the camp did as well.

A tear escaped my eye and I started to smile.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

He pulled me closer to him and we kissed not caring that everyone was watching. When we stopped I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. I was crying because I got MY Seaweed Brain back.

Percy looked into my eyes and wiped the tears away with his head. He didn't let go of my hand as we turned and faced the camp. I motioned for Jason to fly them three over and they did. The camp gasped again and I motioned for them to stay where they were. I looked at the three as they landed. Leo saw Percy and I's intertwined hands and looked away quickly.

I turned back to the camp. Reyna stepped up. "Madison… What is going on?"

"Percy, here, is a Son of Poseidon, and my boyfriend." I smiled up at him and he pulled me closer. "He is the greatest hero to ever live. Greater than Hercules himself."

"Yeah right!" Bobby stepped forward. "Name one thing great this punk did?"

I smirked. "He has defeated Iapetus by bathing him in the River Lethe; He tricked Atlas by putting him back under the sky after he got free. He defeated Hyperion and helped me defeat Kronos or as you all know him by, Saturn. The gods were a little bit busy with Typhon, but Percy was the hero of the Prophecy. He also defeated Ares/Mars in a one on one battle and also saving me from him as well. Then he defeated Phobos 3 times and also beat Deimos. He was thought of as the thief of Zeus'/Jupiter's Master Lightning Bolt, but proved his innocence and returned it to him. He traveled through the Sea of Monsters and fought Polyphemus. He saved Artemis/Diana and me from Atlas and Artemis/Diana doesn't see Percy as a worthless boy. He traveled through the Labyrinth and caused the eruption on Mount St. Helens. He bathed in the river Styx and defeated an army sent by Hades and defeated Hades during that battle. Lastly, he was offered immortality from the gods, but he turned it down. Instead, he asked for the gods to acknowledge the minor gods and to claim all their children by the age of 13. He is the reason many more cabins were added to your camp. Jason is a great hero, don't get me wrong, but Percy has been on many quests and proven to be the best." I finished after giving a 'brief' description of Percy's heroics.

Everyone stared at Percy with awe. I smiled. Even Jason, Piper and Leo looked shocked.

"Now I hope Percy was treated with respect while he was here since I couldn't interfere because of that no good 'Queen of the gods'! She tricked ME!"

Percy squeezed my hand. I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead. "Stop it everything is alright."

I saw some of the Venus girls pale when he kissed me and I knew they have been flirting with him.

"Venus cabin FALL IN!" I yelled. They all scrambled forward.

"Madison… What are you doing?" Percy asked me. I just smiled at him.

"So… Who were they?"

"Who were who?" Percy asked me.

"I looked him dead in the eye. "Who were the ones that flirted with you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that important?"

I crossed my arms in front of him. He gripped the sides of my arms.

"Madison relax, I didn't acknowledge then anyway I was too busy thinking about you."

I smiled and forgot what I was just recently doing. I hugged him tightly. The Venus girls all sighed with relief and their color returned to their face.

I turned back towards them and they all stiffened again. "FALL OUT! Jason, Piper, Leo, and Percy, we need to discuss some things with Lupa in private."

Everyone left and went back to their normal activities. Percy and I walked side by side behind Lupa and Jason, Piper, and Leo followed behind.

Percy was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm just glad to have you back." I smiled at him and moved in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm glad to have you back too."

We made it to the big house and Lupa lead us to the war room.

"Lupa, I'm sure you know that Gaea is rising and the giants have already. The next prophecy is upon us and we are heading to Greece. There is supposed to be two more to go with us on the quest as the prophecy states. That means two from this camp excluding Jason." I turned to Percy. "Who were the two you first met?"

"Reyna and Bobby," He replied. I nodded my head.

"It must be them two then."

Lupa nodded her head in agreement.

_For now you must rest. We will figure this entire thing out in the morning. Jason can go back to his cabin and Piper and Leo can stay in the Vulcan and Venus cabins. Madison, you may go where you wish._

I stayed with Percy in the Poseidon cabin back at Camp Half-Blood so I will go to the Neptune cabin.

She nodded her head and Jason showed Piper and Leo to their cabins. Percy and I headed to our cabin for now.

Percy's POV

I got ready for bed and laid down on my bed. Madison came out and laid down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her. She rolled onto her side and looked into my eyes. I smiled and kissed her on the nose. A huge grin went across her face.

"Everything is almost perfect…"

My smile went away. "What so you mean?" I asked her.

"Well… Everyone knows you are safe, but your mom is still in a panic."

I forgot about my mom! "Di Immortales!"

She laughed. "I'll I.M. her, you stand to the side and surprise her." I nodded.

She threw a drachma into a mist she created and said the prayer to Iris. An image appeared.

"Madison… Have you gotten any news?" My mom asked with worry.

Madison nodded. "Well…" My mom asked with hope. Madison motioned for me to come forward.

I stepped into view. "PERCY! Oh thank the gods that you are safe!"

I smiled. "Good to see you mom."

"Paul, come in here!"

Paul came into the room and gasped when he saw Madison and me in the mist. Madison manipulated the mist around Paul so he could have the sight.

"You're safe! We have been so worried!"

I smiled at him. "Glad to be back." I said. We told them about the new prophecy and how we are involved. We told them that we may not be coming back for a while. We then told them goodnight and got into bed.

Madison snuggled into my neck and I rested my head on hers. We drifted off into sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, we had to explain how we are getting to Greece and who Leo and Piper are. Everyone knows, but it is more formal to introduce them to everyone. We came into the mess hall and Madison, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I stood by Lupa in front of everyone.

"SILENCE," Madison yelled. Everyone quieted down.

"I know that you have heard of the new prophecy and I am here to inform you that it is happening now. The giants have risen and are trying to destroy Mt. Olympus in Greece. Gaea is trying to rise. We must sail to Greece and stop the giants and Gaea. Two more will accompany us and we will get to that later. For now, meet Leo Valdez."

Leo stepped up. "I am a son of Hephaestus and have a gift." He set his hands on fire and everyone gasped including me. "I have the gift of fire that is rare in a child of Hephaestus/Vulcan."

Madison stepped back up. "Now meet Piper McLean."

Piper stepped forward. "I am a daughter of Aphrodite and have the ability to charm speak that barely any child of Aphrodite/Venus has. Also, my last name is McLean and I know some of you recognize that name. My dad is Tristan McLean, the actor." Some of the Venus girls squealed.

Madison stepped up again. "Jason also has something to say to the whole camp."

Jason came forward. "I have lived amongst the Greeks and have learned a great deal from them. They were very excepting of me and didn't care that I was Roman. It goes to show that they are not our enemies and we must work together to defeat the dark forces that we face. I have also met my long-lost sister Thalia Grace. She is my older sister and is Greek. It is the first time ever that a Greek and Roman were born from the same family and same god. She is now the lieutenant Hunter of Artemis (not Diana) and is very close with Madison and Percy."

"Now, I need Reyna and Bobby to follow us to the war room to discuss the matter at hand." Madison stated. Reyna and Bobby got up from their seats and followed us to the war room. Lupa explained everything to them and they both accepted to come with us. We will set sail right after lunch.

Madison and I walked around camp as everyone watched us out of the corner of their eyes. I looked at Madison and I could tell that she noticed it too. We walked to the creek and we sat down with our feet in the water. We saw some nymphs sitting at the bottom and waved to them. Madison rested her head on my shoulder. I thought about what would happen in Greece. I was afraid that we wouldn't make it, but I knew I had to stay positive. I needed to get us both back safely and to see the ones we love and miss again.

Madison's POV

Lunch went by quick and we set sail for Greece in a hour. I didn't want to leave yet though because that would mean a quest and I wasn't in the mood for another one after all Percy and I went through. During lunch, I told Percy all that happened at Camp Half-Blood while he was gone. When I told him about the incident with Drew and the talk about Silena, he busted out laughing not caring about everyone looking at him. That made me laugh. Everyone could tell how happy he made me and I think they were starting to warm up to the Greeks. I couldn't wait to try and get both camps together at once! The Vulcan cabin was teaching Leo their different techniques in building and creating. Piper was getting a crash course on the way of the Venus kids. I could tell that they both really like it here. I thought about if they would stay here with Jason or go back to Camp Half-Blood. Well… I was thinking of asking the gods to create a portal between the camps allowing access to one another, but that was a talk for another time. Right now, our focus was Greece, the giants and Gaea.


	18. Fun Before You're Done

Madison's POV

We were all set to leave for Greece. I seemed to be in charge of the voyage because they all kept looking at me for answers. I sighed. I am the Phoenix and I am expected to lead.

"Leo, man the wheel. Jason, get a good wind current going against the sails. Percy, help me get a good current in the water to pull the boat. Bobby and Reyna, you two will place the sails and steer them in the direction we need them to be. Piper, go to the watch tower and keep a look out for anything that might stand in our way."

They all nodded and went to their positions. Percy and I moved in sync and created a good current to start us off. Jason pushed the currents in the air to make the boat start moving. Reyna and Bobby pulled at the sails. Piper looked out into the horizon and kept a sharp eye looking out. Leo steered us away from SPQR and we sailed off towards Greece.

We sailed for hours and all sat down for dinner. Jason sat next to Piper and Leo was next to Jason. Reyna tried to sit next to Jason, but was beat by Piper. I knew she liked Jason, but they just weren't meant to be. Reyna sat next to Piper and Bobby sat next to Reyna. Percy sat down next to Leo seeing as he still doesn't like Bobby that much. I was about to sit in-between Bobby and Percy, when Percy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me onto his lap. I started to laugh and he joined in. Everyone stared at us and then Jason and Piper joined in on the laughter. Bobby and Reyna stared at us in disbelief and Leo just looked the other direction. They all ate except for Percy and me. We weren't all that hungry. Instead, we went to a room and decided rest. It had a window in the room and we looked out at the stars as we laid in a bed. He put his arm around me and I snuggled closer. We laid there for a while awake.

We heard the door open. "Are they in there?" I heard Jason ask.

"Yeah… Awe!" Piper cooed. "Jason, look how cute they are!"

"What are you t…"

"I guess they were tired." Apparently they didn't know that I was still awake. I wasn't sure about Percy.

They say on a bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Piper…" Jason started.

"Yeah Jason…" Piper asked. There was silence after that. I felt Percy lean up from under me. He spoke.

"Do you two really have to do that in here?"

I looked up and over at Jason and Piper and they were blushing like crazy.

Percy and I laughed.

"Sorry…" Piper said.

"Maybe you two should go somewhere else…"I told Piper as she looked at me and I gave her a wink. She blushed again. Jason grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. I raised an eyebrow and they both darted out of the room. Finally Jason and Piper are together.

I looked up at Percy and we kissed. It seemed like forever and when we broke apart, we stared into each other's eyes for a long while.

"I am going to get some water. Do you want some?"

I nodded my head. He got up and left for the kitchen. I laid there for a second then felt myself being drawn outside.

I got up and came to the deck. I walked to the front of the Argo II and stood above Festus's head. I looked up at the full moon and then over at Zoë's constellation. I felt the moon watching me and knew Artemis was there. I smiled at the moon and it looked like it smiled back.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waste. "I've been looking for you. You weren't in the room when I came back."

I turned around towards Percy and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry… it's just such a beautiful night."

He smiled his crooked grin and placed his forehead to mine.

I saw Jason and Piper come around the corner hand in hand, but they saw us and turned around. Percy touched the spot on my neck where the Phoenix claimed me and left its mark. I felt electricity run through me. I touched the small of his back and I saw him shiver. I looked into his eyes for a while.

All of a sudden, something wrapped around me and I was suspended in the air. I knew there was a reason to why I was drawn out here and now I know. It was the monster Ceto who the original Perseus defeated. Mortals call it the Kraken.

"MADISON!" Percy yelled. Everyone else ran to the deck and was fighting off tentacles. I was being slung back and forth by Ceto. I screamed as his tentacle wrapped around me tighter. I squirmed my hand trying to reach for my necklace so I could get my sword. I reached it and yanked it off releasing my full length sword. It pierced through the tentacle and I flew, plummeting to sea. I heard Percy yell my name before I submerged below the depths of the sea.

Percy's POV

I watched as Madison fell into the sea. I was about to jump in after her, when I saw the sea glowing below. Madison emerged from the water on a giant tidal wave. Her eyes were glowing sea green instead of the usual glow of orange. Also, her hair was usually on fire, but this time it is covered in water and the water is circling around. This was definitely new. I guess she just used the power of Hestia more since she was always at camp near the hearth and it did look more threatening with fiery hair than watery.

She stared to glow a bright blue-green color and was engulfed in a light. This was a different part of the phoenix that I have never seen. I looked at Madison and instead of a fiery orange bird-like flame surrounding her; it was a watery sea green bird.

The sea seemed to react to her emotions and she surrounded the creature in a giant typhoon. I decided to help her out. I stepped up onto the rail and willed more water to be added to the typhoon Madison created. I created a tidal wave of my own and willed it to carry me out to sea with Madison.

She was in a column of water spinning around her. The monster was backing up while trying to get out of Madison grasp. Madison sent a final blow of powerful water. The monster fell back and descended into the sea once again.

I willed my tidal wave to come up next to Madison. I came up to her and went inside the Phoenix. She hasn't died down yet. I put my arm against her and felt a strong tug at the small of my back. She looked at me and her eyes stopped glowing. She slowly turned back to normal sending the Phoenix back inside her.

We came back to the deck and everyone was staring at us. Madison spoke up.

"That was Ceto, or as the mortals call it, the Kraken. It was the monster the original Perseus defeated."

They all paled. They all looked tired except for Madison and me. I especially felt great! I felt immense energy. Madison kept giving me a glance. I couldn't tell what exactly she was thinking.

Everyone went back inside to get some sleep. Madison and I stayed outside.

"Percy…How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

She eyed me curiously. "No one has ever consumed themselves inside the Phoenix besides me and I am the host."

I shrugged. "I feel fine. Actually, I feel better than fine. I feel great! I have so much energy."

She was thinking hard now. "Turn around…"

"Huh?"

She turned me around and lifted up my shirt to reveal the small of my back. She gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"The protection of the Phoenix…"

"Huh?"

"The symbol of the Phoenix is tattoo on the small of your back like it is on my neck except it is sea green. You were the bravest of them all and were the first to take on and help the power of the Phoenix. It has given you full protection and it seems that you are completely invulnerably which is kind of impossible, but not anymore it seems."

I stared at her with a shocked expression. I couldn't believe what just happened. I am completely invulnerable now. The next thing I did was kiss her and it became a full out make-up session.

When we pulled away, Madison was beaming with happiness.

"I love you," I told Madison.

"I love you too," She said and wrapped her arms around my chest and hugged me tight.

I practically carried her to our room and when I set her on the bed she fell asleep.

Madison's POV

'_You believe you can stop me, Phoenix. My children have already risen. Enceladus may be dead because of that son of Jupiter, but I have 11 others ready to destroy the original home of the gods! I will rise and the gods will FALL!'_

'_We will be ready!' I retorted._

'_You have to have a gods help to defeat MY children and they are too arrogant to help. They don't believe they need help from lesser beings!'_

'_LESSER BEING! I am far more powerful than them and even YOU! They WILL help and we have the Romans and Greeks working together NOW!'_

'_No matter, you will soon be defeated Phoenix!'_

I woke with a start and it also woke up Percy.

"Wha… You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just… Bad dream."

He nodded saying he understood.

"Let's go get breakfast." I grabbed his hand and when I did, we both were glowing. I pulled away and it stopped. We both were looking at each other in shock.

Reyna knocked on the door and peeked in. She saw our expressions.

"What happened?"

I came back to reality. "Nothing… Just… Strange."

Percy nodded his head in agreement. I grabbed his hand again and this time there was no glowing. We both sighed with relief. It was too weird. Reyna saw this and eyed us suspiciously. We both tried to look as innocent as possible.

We both decided to forget the glowing thing and acted like it never happened. Reyna went back to her room and it was mine and Percy's turn to make breakfast. He changed into jeans and I put on a sea green tank top and some blue jean shorts. Percy forgot to put on a shirt.

"Seaweed Brain… Shirt."

"Wha… oh yeah, my bad."

"We wouldn't want them to see the mark on your back. It is too risky right now."

"Right… Sorry."

We made our way to the kitchen and decided to cook pancakes. Blue of course!

Percy and I made so many for all of us to eat 10 pieces. Percy was making another one when he flipped it and it landed on the ceiling and stuck there. We both busted out laughing.

I flipped on and I went really high. When Percy wasn't looking, it landed on his head. I fell to the floor with laughter. He threw the pancake on the floor and held me on the floor where I was laying.

He had a devious grin on his face. "It's payback time."

"What are you gonna do?" I said while batting my eyelashes. He groaned.

"Not fair! I can't be serious when you do that!"

I smirked. "So what are you going to do?"

He leaned in and kissed me. We stayed that way for a long time until we pulled apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We looked up and everyone else was standing at the door. We were both blushing like crazy.

"Breakfast ready yet lovebirds?" Jason smirked.

"Oh shut it Fly Boy and grab some pancakes. We made enough for 30 people."

"Blue?" Piper asked.

Percy and I looked at each other and grinned. "Long story," We both said.

Percy then picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "You still need to pay!" He said with a devious grin.

"PERCY…" I whined and slammed my fists against his back.

"Everyone, enjoy your pancakes."

"Percy… Put me down!" I whined.

"Not yet…"

"What are you thinking?" I gave him a curious glance.

"You'll see… And this time, no more distractions!" He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

Everyone was staring at us. He carried me off as I begged for him to let me go. I could get away, but I was truthfully having too much fun.

He pulled me to the front of him and still had me upside down. He held me over the rail of the ship which wouldn't do much since I am a mermaid.

"Percy… Pull me back over!"

"Not until you admit defeat and say that you love me!"

"Uh… nah, I don't think so." I said playfully. "I don't admit defeat to anyone."

He let me slide a little.

"Alright, alright, you win!"

"And…" He said pulling me up and up against him. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"That's better Hothead."

We kissed. I was pushed up against the railing as he pushed closer to me. We pulled away and I smiled up at him.

"If all of your paybacks are like that, then I should humiliate you more often."

He just laughed. We have been separated for almost 6 months, but by the way we act, it seems as if we have never been apart. I just got him back though and I will never lose him again, especially in Greece. We have to watch each other's backs. I don't want to think about Greece right now though.

We only had a little time before we get to Greece and I wanted to enjoy as much time as I have with Percy before we have to face the giants.

**Some fans have suggested some ideas for stories and I think I will go through with them! I like the idea of an Artemis/Percy story! If anymore have ideas for stories, then let me know!**


	19. The Seventh

**Sorry again for not updating. Just so you know, I am NOT abandoning my stories. I had so much school work to do this week and it was not fun! I have been meaning to update for a while now. Here you go…**

Percy's POV

Madison and I were lying on the deck staring at the stars. It was the middle of the night and we just couldn't sleep. Tomorrow we will reach Greece. I sighed. Madison rolled on her side and stared up into my eyes.

"Worried about what will happen when we get to Greece?"

"Yeah, a little…"

"Greece is beautiful… I just wish we were on vacation and not risking everything."

"You've been to Greece?"

She looked back up at the stars and sighed. "Yeah… Once. My family went on a cruise around Europe for vacation. I loved looking at all the temples for the gods. I felt at home. The Parthenon was the best. I also saw Mt. Olympus…"

"You must have had fun…"

She smiled at me and I was about to kiss her when we were interrupted. "Hey lovebirds, can't sleep?"

We both jumped and looked up to see Reyna leaning over us smiling.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure…" I replied. "What do you want anyway?"

"Can't sleep, same as you. So Percy, why didn't you tell anyone at SPQR about you?"

I sighed. "There wasn't a point. No one would have believed me. You saw how everyone acted when I told them about Madison."

"I guess you're right. I would have believed you though. It would have been nice to know that we had the hero of Olympus at our camp amongst us."

I laughed and Madison joined in.

"Yeah it would have been nice right Reyna? So that way you could make sure he wasn't on your bad side. It seems you did that anyway and I am grateful that you were a friend to Percy." Madison spoke up. Reyna smiled at her and she returned it.

"We should try to get some sleep. We will make it to Greece tomorrow afternoon. We have to be careful when we enter land because we will be in Gaea's territory. So we need to be well rested and prepared for anything." Madison was right so we all got up to go to bed.

We got ready for bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep into each other's arms.

I woke feeling a warm body on top of mine. I looked down and saw Madison sleeping in between me and the blanket. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I laid there wondering what we will face in Greece. If the giants were involved, I knew it wouldn't be good.

I felt Madison stir awake. She looked up into my eyes.

"Morning Hothead," I said and smiled down at her.

"UGH, I hate mornings Seaweed Brain!" She whined. I laughed.

She got herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. I got ready quickly before she got out and we made our way to the kitchen once we were done.

We sat down to eat warm blueberry muffins that Piper and Jason made. They were great. They were so warm and melted in your mouth. I could even feel the heat of the muffin in my hand…

I looked down and saw that my hands were on FIRE! Madison saw and her eyes widened. She threw a rag over my hands and I hid them under the table.

"What was THAT about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing…" Madison and I quickly replied. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. We made our way to our room and locked the door behind me.

"Okay, your hands burning blue fire has something to do with the Phoenix and the mark on your back. It seems that you have a few powers over the Phoenix and you need to be aware and control it."

She was pacing back and forth thinking hard. I grabbed her arm to stop her and when I did, we began to glow again. I pulled away and the glowing stopped.

"WHAT is going on?" I asked really confused.

"I have no idea… Ever since you got the mark on your back, weird things have been happening. We just have to be more careful." I nodded my head in agreement. We then heard yelling on the deck and we charged out of the room.

Reyna, Bobby, Jason, Piper, and Leo had their weapons drawn on someone.

"Who are you?" Jason growled.

"Relax, I'm a friend and if you value a good fortune, I suggest you back off or I can make the rest of your life and beyond a living Hell, literally."

Everyone looked confused, but Madison and I knew that voice and threat all too well.

Madison ran through everyone and I followed behind.

"NICO," Madison yelled as she smashed him into a giant hug.

"Can't… Breathe…"

Madison pulled away and Nico gasped for breath.

"Gods, Madison!" Madison gave him a little punch in the arm. "Percy, what's up cuz?"

I laughed. "Nico…" We did one of those one arm manly hugs.

"Who is he?" Reyna asked.

"Everyone, meet Nico, son of Hades." Everyone looked at him with a funny yet horrifying look. Nico smirked.

"What's up zombie dude?"

"I see you got your memory back Perce."

"Yeah seems like it."

"Do you know how long I searched for you? Apparently, Madison forgot to tell me that she knew where you were and to stop looking."

"Opps, sorry Nico. It kind of slipped my mind." Madison said while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, kind of." Nico crossed his arms.

"Don't give me that threatening look, di Angelo. Don't forget that I CAN burn you to pieces and I WILL!" Madison gave a devious smirk and Nico stopped looking so confident. I laughed.

"You two never change do you?" I asked.

They both shrugged and laughed. Everyone else stood there feeling awkward.

"What brings you here emo boy?" Madison asked.

"I am NOT emo! Why does everyone say that?"

Madison and I laughed. "You always wear black and spend all your time in the underworld. The only time you weren't emo looking was when Persephone turned you into a dandelion!" Madison smirked at Nico and he had a shocked expression on his face.

I busted out laughing. "Your stepmom turned you into a dandelion?" I asked in between laughs.

"It only happened once!" Nico gave Madison a death glare and she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "How did you find out?"

"I know all Nico, nothing gets by me. Just like your little quest in the underworld with Percy and Thalia. I know all about that and the sword. It is a wonder that I didn't tell Zeus and Poseidon about that."

Nico stood there with his mouth hanging open not sure how to reply. Madison smirked and I laughed as I put an arm around her.

"Wow, Nico speechless! That's a first!" I said teasingly.

He scowled. "Seriously, why are you here?" I asked.

Nico's face grew more serious. I saw a worried expression cross Madison's face and I began to worry.

"I have news. I shadow traveled to Greece and saw what awaits and the threats. It is not pleasant."

Our faces fell. This fight will not be a good one. We will be lucky enough to even survive.

"Thanks Nico, if that is all…" Madison started.

"You can't get rid of me that easily! I'm coming with you guys!"

Reyna piped up. "We already have seven as the prophecy states."

"No we do not…" Madison began.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm technically not a half-blood. I am mortal with godly abilities. Nico is the seventh half-blood. I am not a part of the prophecy."

My face fell. "You can't leave Madison…"

"I'm not leaving. I will fight. I am just saying that Nico is the seventh. Remember when I defied the prophecy in the Titan war? I am changing the prophecy again. Apollo must be going ballistic because I keep changing the future. I'm not sure how, but I seem to be able to do that."

"That's impossible…" Reyna piped.

"It doesn't seem to be. I keep changing it and Apollo keeps going crazy. Athena had to calm him down last time. No one knows how I do it, I don't even know."

There was an awkward silence after that. I broke the silence.

"Nico how is everyone at camp?"

He smirked. "Luke and Annabeth seem to be getting real close, just saying. Chiron is still worried about you guys. Clarisse keeps trying to kill Luke for revenge against Silena's death. He still had the curse of Achilles. She is still being Clarisse. She said when you come back; she is going to force Percy to tell her Luke's Achilles spot. Annabeth is still constructing Olympus and camp back to normal and it looks great especially with the new cabins. Nice job Percy by the way. Dionysus is still a boring old stick in the mud that has no feelings towards others. So basically your average day at camp. Oh and Clarisse and Chris are together! Ha-ha, she punches anyone who makes fun of her for having feelings of love! The Aphrodite cabin is going into hysterics."

"We'll have to I.M. Chiron and everyone else at camp later. Nico needs to tell us what awaits us in Greece. We will be there in about an hour." Madison said. We all walked into the kitchen and sat around the table. Let the fun begin.


	20. Land Ho!

Madison's POV

Nico told us about the 11 giants and an army of earth-borns standing outside of Mt. Olympus. They were waiting for the summer solstice, which is tomorrow, to strike. I sighed as we all got up from the table. I saw Jason ask Percy to talk for a moment. Piper and I exchanged a quick glance before we left the room with everyone else.

I walked out to the deck and sat down. I hung my feet over the edge of the Argo II and closed my eyes as I felt the wind in my hair. I felt a presence and kept my eyes closed as the person sat down next to me.

I finally looked at the person and noticed it was Leo.

_Does the boy ever give up?_

"Hello Leo…"

"Madison… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… Anything."

"What makes Percy special?"

I laughed at this and smiled. "I could go on and on Leo; I have known Percy for what seems like forever. We just… have a special connection…" I trailed off.

"What kind of connection?" Obviously he really wanted to know for he thought just because we both had fire in us that we had a connection, which we really don't. My gift is from Hestia, his is from his father, Hephaestus. Although Hephaestus did give me the gift of better fire control so I don't cause too much destruction.

"If only you knew… If only ANYONE knew. He's special… especially to me."

"He doesn't have a connection like we do."

"You don't know what Percy is capable of… Plus, my gift of fire is from Hestia, yours is from your father, Hephaestus. I don't see the connection there. My fire is from the hearth, yours is from the forge."

He didn't say another word. I saw Jason and Percy coming out of the kitchen now and got up. I wonder what the talked about…

Percy's POV

Jason asked if he could talk to me for a second. I nodded my head as we waited for everyone to leave the kitchen. I saw Piper and Madison exchange a quick look at each other before they left. Leo left after them and he kept staring at Madison with longing. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

_He better leave MY girlfriend alone…_

"Percy… do you think we can really do this?"

"Yeah, it may seem impossible, but we can't give up. Everyone is counting on us."

"Well that's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, I think I finally understand how Madison feels… She's the Phoenix and everyone always counts on her to make things happen or to save the day."

"Yeah, she has a lot of responsibilities. To think she had to go through all of this starting at the age of seven. That is just too young."

"Not to mention she had to leave her family…"

"Yeah… I think, since we are the leaders of the two camps besides Madison, that we should try to lead our friends in battle."

I smiled. "I can't believe your Thalia's brother."

He laughed now. "I just don't know if we can surprise the giants at all, they were made to defeat our parents and they know our weaknesses as well."

I smiled a little and Jason looked confused. "I think we have a few surprises up our sleeves…"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see… All we have to worry about right now is getting the gods to help us and I think Madison can persuade them. Let's go talk to her."

"Alright… One more thing…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Treat Madison well or I'll shock you with lightning until you are burnt to the bone." I just laughed. He looked shocked that his threat didn't work. He obviously didn't know that I would never hurt Madison and that I am extremely powerful.

"You know… nothing seems to scare you."

"I'm invincible and have faced death many times… Plus, my girlfriend could kick the living Hades out of me anyway."

He laughed at my comment. "True, true… I may be the son of the King of the Gods, but you were born to lead Percy, more so than I."

"Thanks man… I never really wanted to lead though, when Madison was around, I was second in command. When she was gone, I would lead, but I had help from Annabeth."

"The daughter of Athena who is dating the son of Hermes that everyone hates?"

"Yeah her…"

"Why does everyone hate him?"

"Did no one tell you at camp?"

"No…"

"He was the host for Kronos…" Jason gasped. "He chose to join Kronos's side and devastated Thalia and Annabeth. He learned in the end that what he did was wrong and that the gods really do care."

"He was the one that ran away with my sister and Annabeth?"

I nodded as he came to realization with all of this.

"Let's go find Madison." I stated. We left the kitchen and I saw Madison get up from Leo who looked defeated. She came up to us.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! What'd you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing Hothead…"

She raised her eyebrow at me and gave a quick glance to Jason.

"Perseus…" Madison's face grew all serious, but only I knew she was joking around and using one of her sneaky techniques to get an answer out of me. Jason looked a little frightened.

"Uh, Percy… I think you should just tell her before she gets too angry and takes out her anger on you…"

"She wouldn't do that, would you Madison?" I raised my eyebrow up at her. She stepped closer to me and still had a serious expression.

"Try me…" She set her hair on fire and her eyes began to glow. I felt mine glowing too, but I had my back to everyone so they couldn't see. I brushed my hand through her hair and touched the back of her neck where her 'tattoo' is. She shivered and stopped glowing.

"PERCY…" She whined. I smiled and leaned in. We kiss and I pushed her up against the wall. Our tongues battled for dominance and we both got lost in the moment. I then heard someone clear their throat and we both pulled away. Madison and I were beat red in the face and Jason was laughing alone with Piper.

_When did she get here?_

"Dude, get a room!" Nico said as he came out of the shadow of the door.

"Shut it death boy!"

"That lasted like 5 minutes!" Jason said in between fits of laughter.

"Shut it fly boy!" Now Madison was the one who yelled at them. He smirked, but then he kind of cowered like he was afraid she was going to do something to him. Madison just stuck her tongue out at him like a child. He had a shocked expression on his face that was priceless! Madison and I then busted into laughter. He shook it off.

"Madison… You're not as… fierce as I remember…" He said while choosing his words carefully.

Madison just smirked. "Do you want me to be?"

"NO, No…" Jason replied quickly.

"This guy seems to have softened me up." She said and popped the 'p' in up. She then poked me in the stomach multiple times, but it didn't hurt with the curse of Achilles.

Our little moment was interrupted by Reyna shouting 'Land Ho'.

We all scrambled to the front of the boat and saw Greece just a few hundred yards away.

Here we go…


	21. Brace Yourselves

Madison's POV

I saw Greece off in the horizon. It's a good thing I knew my way around, but we couldn't go on land without being attacked by earthborns.

"LEO man the wheel, Jason, get a good wind current on the sails! EVERYONE to your positions! We have to get this boat in the air!"

Everyone scrambled into their positions.

"MADISON," Jason yelled. "I need help! It's almost off the water, but it needs a little more power!"

"I'M ON IT!" I yelled back. "Percy, help me create a tidal wave to push the boat up."

He nodded his head. We began our formation. I could feel the boat rise up little by little.

"Jason, hold it steady! We are going to release the wave now!" Jason nodded his head and prepared.

We slowly released the wave as we approached the shore. I didn't know if Jason could get it in the air in time. It looked like we were going to hit the shore.

Reyna yelled, "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

We all held the rails and I save Jason concentrating and using all his strength to lift the boat.

I prayed to Zeus. _Please Lord Zeus, help your son! For Olympus!_

I suddenly felt lighter and I opened my eyes to see us barely miss the land and fly over into the sky. I sighed with relief. I looked at Jason and saw him trying to catch his breath. I saw Piper giving Jason nectar and ambrosia.

"Where to now?" Bobby asked as everyone was looking at me.

"Nico, where are the giants located?" I asked.

"Just a few miles away from Mt. Olympus. They plan on striking tomorrow at midday from what I overheard. If we camp out around Mt. Olympus, then we can wait and be prepared for their strike and they also won't be able to see us."

"Sounds like a plan. We will sail to Mt. Olympus and wait out there. That way I can come up with a plan in time."

"Where to Madison?" Percy asked.

"Keep heading that way," I pointed over the horizon. "You see the Parthenon? It's just a few miles beyond."

Everyone went back to get everything and to prepare to see Mt. Olympus. I stayed up front and took in my surroundings. I saw the Parthenon and it reminded me of my vacation with my family.

_Flashback- 7 year old Madison, few months before 'died'_

'_You can't catch me ha-ha!' I ran around the corner of the Parthenon, my sister slowly on my trail._

'_Madison… Slow down!' My sister yelled. She just turned 5 and my birthday was coming up soon. _

'_No way! You have to catch me!' I ran down stairs that led to the Parthenon and headed towards the temple of Athena. I admired its beauty as I ran by it. This caused me to not watch where I was going and I ran right into someone. I fell backwards onto my butt. I looked up at a woman with piercing gray eyes studying me. I got up off the ground and rubbed my head. 'Sorry ma'am'. I said to the lady. She gave me a warm smile in return._

_The woman looked oddly familiar to my younger self, but I was just a mere 7 year old. _

'_Are you alright little one?' I rubbed my head and winced at the pain. 'Here this will help.' She touched my forehead and I instantly felt better. _

'_Thank you.'_

'_No problem little one, do you like Athens, Greece?' _

_I nodded my head and smiled. She gave me a warm smile in return. _

'_Good, good…' _

_Then I heard people calling my name faintly. I looked back and saw my mom, dad, and sister standing at the top of the steps looking around and calling my name. I turned back around to tell the lady bye, but she was gone. I took one last glance at the temple of Athena and saw the statue in the middle. It was smiling at me and I swear it looked just like the woman I just encountered. I ran back up to my parents not realizing that I just had my first talk with a goddess, specifically, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, Athena._

_End of Flashback_

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I remembered the good times with my family. I also remembered the time I first met Athena. She always had a soft spot for me. She had the idea to give me blessings from each god/goddess and I could also tell that she was furious with Ares after the little… incident. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone.

"Everything okay?" Percy asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder. I kept my eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"Everything's fine. I was just… remembering the times before…"

"You don't have to say it." He removed a piece of hair out from in front of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek.

I could feel myself start to be drawn to something. I couldn't explain it, but it was like the Phoenix was trying to direct me somewhere from within me. Percy noticed my uneasiness.

"Madison, you okay?"

"I'm not sure…"

I could see a faint gold glow coming from the distance. Then my heart started to glow a gold color. I then understood.

"Madison… Why are you glowing? What is going on?" Percy asked. Everyone was staring at me. As we got closer to the light in the distance, the glow of my heart grew brighter.

"Percy… everyone, I have been keeping something from you all…" I looked at them all then continued. "I told you all that the Phoenix was created and merged with the hearth. When it merged, it became the heart of Olympus. So now that I hold the heart of Olympus in me, I am connected to the original home for Olympus. It is the heart of the gods and me as well… Mt. Olympus."

"So you are connected to the original home of Olympus?" Reyna asked.

I nodded. "But that's not all… If the original home of the gods falls, then… so do I…"

Percy's POV

I had a look of horror on my face.

"WHAT! So if we lose to the giants and they destroy Mt. Olympus, then… The gods fall, Gaea and the giants take over, and you…" I didn't want to say it, "…die."

"Yes…" She murmured a soft reply. I couldn't reply. I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't possibly believe that Madison could possibly DIE through all of this! '_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.' _That line kept relaying in my head. She couldn't be the foe. NO SHE CAN'T! I WON'T lose her!

"Percy, Percy…"

I came back to reality. "No, I won't let you go, it can't happen! You will NOT die!"

"Percy… I'm just as scared but you need to relax. I'm not going to die. We WILL defeat the giants. We have our secret…" She looked me dead in the eye and I understood. I quickly embraced her tightly, like it was the last time I would see her.

"What secret?" Nico looked confused as well as everyone else.

"You'll see…" Madison stated with a grin. I just rolled my eyes.

Madison's whole body was shining a bright gold color then it subsided. She gasped for breath after the moment.

"We're here…" We all turned and gasped at the sight before us.


	22. Secrets Revealed

Percy's POV

The sight before all of us was amazing. The original Olympus was shining bright on top of the mountain. It looked just like the Olympus on the Empire State building except this one had gold everywhere and had a special aurora on it that I couldn't describe.

"LEO, sail the ship to the main gate! Jason, come down here and I'll tell you what to do next!" Madison ordered.

I felt the ship turn to a magnificent solid gold staircase out front, but it just cut off. If you stand on the edge of the last step, you would plummet to earth.

"Jason, I need you to control the winds to stop the ship in front of the stairs." Madison told Jason. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. I immediately felt the ship slow down as we approached the main gate stairs. The ship halted at the bottom of the steps. Madison took the first step of the ship.

"I'm home…" I heard her mumble.

I can up to her and hugged her from behind.

Tomorrow we fight the giants and right now we need to camp out on Olympus.

"Follow me… We can camp out in the throne room. It's getting dark and we all need a good night's sleep to prepare." Madison stated. She pushed the gigantic doors to the throne room open and we all gasped at the sight. The throne room looked all the same, but it was bigger and grander. I just can't describe it.

"Percy and I will take the first watch, Jason and Piper will take the second, Leo and Nico will take the third, and Reyna and Bobby will take the fourth. Any questions?"

"Why do we need to have watches? They won't strike until tomorrow."

"Nico, we can never be too careful…" Madison replied to Nico's idiotic question.

"Alright fine… We'll sleep, but you two better not put your guard down for even a second. That means no sucking face got it?" Nico smirked. My mouth dropped open I had no reply and I felt my face go red. Madison had the same expression on her face. Everyone was laughing. I saw her face change to a serious expression.

"Uh… Nico…" I started, but he soon started to sweat and he had no idea what was happening.

Nico stopped laughing. "Is it hot in here?"

Madison smirked and I held back my laughter. He was really starting to sweat now and soon his jacket was on fire. He threw it off quickly and started beating it down with his foot.

"Madison…" Nico whined. That's when I busted out laughing. Madison just smirked and walked by him with her head held high. I through my arm around her shoulder still laughing.

"Anymore rules you got for us _the almighty ghost king?_" Madison asked Nico in a very good imitation of him.

He just pouted and everyone was now laughing and Nico became beat red with embarrassment.

"Now don't worry zombie dude, we got your sleepy butt covered. Now, go to sleep. Do you want Madison to kiss you goodnight?" I asked Nico playfully and Madison just rolled her eyes.

"Stop teasing Nico, Seaweed Brain. Goodnight everyone. Piper and Jason, we will wake you when it is your turn." They nodded and Nico walked to his spot to sleep grumbling something about shadow traveling me to Antarctica and leaving me there. I just rolled my eyes. He wouldn't have the guts.

Madison and I kept watch for about 20 minutes before everyone was fast asleep. We were sitting by the hearth that Madison ignited to bring light into the room. She was on my lap and I was twirling her hair in my fingers.

I suddenly felt a tug in my gut. Not the usual one when I control water. It felt different like it was drawing me somewhere. I knew Madison felt it too because she was looking in the direction I felt myself being drawn to.

She got up and started heading that direction. "Come on Seaweed Brain!" She whisper-yelled. I got up and followed. Maybe this was the answer to our connection.

Madison POV

Percy followed me as we swerved through corridor after corridor. We came to a room that I felt a strong pull to. I looked at Percy then opened the door. The room was empty. Typical. I sighed. So much for that.

The pulled got stronger. I just couldn't explain it. It was like it wanted me to uncover something. I entered the room slowly. It was dark so I lit my hand on fire for light. There was absolutely nothing in this room. I felt like there should be something here. I remember Athena telling me about an empty room on the original home of the gods. She said it can only be uncovered by the one true being of the room. No one, not even her, knew how to uncover its secrets. I thought for a moment. It drew me here for a reason.

I got closer to the back wall for a closer look and to see if I could find anything. I couldn't see anything and the wall was all dusty. I touched my hand to the wall to wipe the dust off and the door slammed shut.

"Madison… What did you do?" Percy asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I didn't do anything I think…"

I touched the wall again and the room began to glow. I backed away and ran into Percy. He looked just as worried. The light subsided and all the walls were covered with pictures… of US!

We both gasped. It had the stories in picture form of the Phoenix being created, me becoming the Phoenix, all of the adventures of Percy and me, but it had nothing of our connection.

"It's amazing…" I started. I looked over to a corner of the room that was pitch black. I lit my hand on fire to lighten it up, but it didn't work. "Percy, help me light up this area so we can see."

He lit his hand with a blue-green color flame and came next to me. We still couldn't see so we got closer and closer. Our hands touched the wall and the room exploded into a bright golden light once again. I wasn't expecting this so I gripped Percy tight.

The light subsided once again and I looked at the wall. It had pictures of us fighting Ceto, the 'kraken' daughter of Gaea. Then it had all of the things that happened with our connection, but there was more. This could be what we are looking for. I looked at the words.

"Percy, look at this… it says:

_The Phoenix shall return as it is one day said,_

_ And find its true love at Aphrodite's hand._

_ They will face many dangers as the days grow longer,_

_ And be blessed by the Phoenix and become even stronger._

_ They save the day and overcome rage,_

_ And together they shall rule a new age."_

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know Percy… But I know it has something to do with us…"

"Right you are child, right you are…" Someone said behind us. Percy and I turned around and faced:

"The fates…" Percy whispered.

"That's right son of Poseidon. We are here to give you a glimpse to help you understand what you already know and what you will become."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We blessed you child, you don't have the eye for it yet." It looked like an inside joke between the three of them.

Puzzled by their answer I replied with the logical: "Huh?" Smart right?

"You will understand in due time… Both of you shall. We will be a big part of your lives." I saw Percy paled, but secretly I wasn't scared of the Fates. I knew why I could defy prophecies and why I didn't budge to Apollo's constant hammering questions. They blessed me after the Phoenix engulfed me. No one knew but me and them, not even Percy.

"But can't you just help us? We are so confused…"

"Percy… We have to be patient. We'll find out in the near future I hope." I looked at the Fates and they nodded their heads in agreement. Then they flashed out.

"What… Was that about?" Percy questioned.

"I have no idea… I don't know what they mean…"

"They blessed you?" I nodded my head. "That explains why you can defy prophecies and held your ground against Apollo." I laughed.

"That sums it up… Come on, we need to head back. We are way past our time as look outs. It's Jason and Piper's turn. They get a short shift."

We headed back and saw Jason and Piper already up and sitting next to the hearth. We both stopped dead in our tracks.

"Where have you two been? We were supposed to start our shift half an hour ago?" Jason raised his eyebrow at us.

"Uh… Um… I thought you two would still be asleep." Percy stammered.

"You didn't think that we trusted you two to stop sucking face long enough to realize that your shift is over?" Piper chimed in with an evil grin on her face.

"We were just… exploring." I said. It wasn't a total lie. We just didn't explain everything to them.

"Sure, sure… Go get some shut eye." Piper waved us off.

We entered one of the four small tents that we set up before. Nico, Leo, and Bobby were sharing one, Piper and Jason were sharing one, me and Percy in the third, and Reyna got one to herself.

Percy and I entered our tent and he crashed down on the floor. I laid down next to him and stared into his sea green eyes. He pushed some hair out of my face.

"Do you have any idea what happened before?"

"No but I wish I knew Seaweed Brain…"

"Hothead can't take not knowing anything?" He joked. I gave him a playful punch.

"OW…"

"Oh you don't have to fake hurt for me."

"No… That really hurt!"

"But the curse of Achilles…"

"I… Don't understand… I thought… Cut me…"

"What?"

"Cut. Me. We have to see if I am invulnerable or not still."

He handed me riptide. I took it from him and uncapped it. I sliced his arm and what we both saw caused us to gasp. The Fates did say we would find out in the near future…


	23. It's Starting

Madison's POV

Percy and I were staring at his arm in shock. What oozed out of his arm was unexpected. Gold ichor dripped down.

"But I turned down the OFFER!"

"I know Percy! I don't understand."

He took riptide from me and tried to slash at his arm, but it was like the curse was never gone. He couldn't cut himself. Now I was really confused.

"Percy, cut me."

"What? Why?"

"I need to see something… Just do it!"

He slashed at my arm, and sure enough, gold ichor was flowing out just like I thought. I yanked riptide from Percy's hand and made a cut in my arm. It was back to a regular crimson red color.

"I don't get it…"

"I don't either Percy."

I kept thinking about the prophecy on the wall in the room. One line stood out.

_And be blessed by the Phoenix and become even stronger._

Stronger as in… I gasped.

"What?" Percy looked at me.

"The prophecy said we would become even stronger after you got blessed by the Phoenix. Remember, we would glow every time we touched. What are the only beings you know that can glow?"

Percy looked confused and then he scrunched his eyebrows thinking hard. I rolled my eyes at his 'Seaweed Braininess'. Then it looked like the answer dawned on him.

"GODS! We're gods?"

"No, only together we are considered gods… If that makes since."

'_Seal the bond… Seal the bond…'_ I looked around confused and I noticed Percy was too.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

He nodded. "What was that?"

"I don't know… I'm soooo confused! What did they mean by 'seal the bond'?"

Percy touched my hand to comfort me. As soon as he made contact with my hand, I saw an image flash before my eyes. A woman was walking down an isle with a beautiful white wedding-like gown. The veil was covering her face. She walked up to a man whose back was turned to me. He took her hand and then removed the veil with the other. The veil revealed a woman who looked about 18. She looked oddly familiar. I looked into her eyes and almost gasped. It was… ME! The man bent down and whispered in my ear: "Together forever Hothead…" At that, the image faded, but I knew who the man was… it was none other than my Seaweed Brain.

I felt Percy shaking me.

"Madison, snap out of it! Are you all right?"

"What yes, I'm fine."

"You spaced out for a minute."

"I understand now…"

"Understand what?"

"What seal the bond meant and who told us."

"Well…"

"The fates were telling us that we have to become full gods on our own so that we will be immortal even separated. We have to seal our fates as gods."

"Well… How?"

"Um… Percy, how do you intertwine two people's fates?" I was going to make him guess, I couldn't just tell him.

"Tie a knot?"

"And what is the traditional way to tie two people's lives together?"

"Um… Marriage? MARRIAGE! We're only 16!"

"I know, I know, but I had a glimpse at our marriage and we looked about 18ish."

"So in 2 years we have to become full gods?"

I nodded my head. This is the only explanation.

"I haven't even thought about marriage! Much less tomorrow!"

"Well, we have to get through tomorrow Percy."

"I know."

"We'll have to think about this another time. Our primary concern is the giants and we have to get rest and focus on one thing at a time."

"Alright… Marriage? Huh…" Percy started to have this content look on his face.

"What's with that look on your face?"

"Well… Marrying you doesn't seem like a bad idea. Plus, we will be together for all eternity… And that's a long time…"

I rolled my eyes at his observation. Then I started to smile a little. It wasn't a bad idea… I do love Percy.

"Good-night, Mrs. Jackson!"

"Funny Seaweed Brain, we aren't even married yet so try to focus on one thing at a time. It shouldn't be too hard for you because your brain can't hold too much information or it will overload and explode. We wouldn't want that would we?"

"HEY!"

"Night, Seaweed Brain!"

I laid down and rolled over. He gave up and laid down next to me. He put an arm around me and I rolled over into his chest. I began to doze off, but before I fell completely asleep, I heard Percy say: "I love you…"

Percy's POV

I felt myself being shaking awake. I groaned. "5 more minutes!"

I heard someone leave the tent.

"Jason, I can't get either of them awake!"

"UGH! I knew Madison wasn't a morning person, but Percy too! Gods, they are so much alike."

"I don't see it."

"Leo, we don't have time to argue about how much they are alike or not! We have to get them AWAKE!"

I felt someone stir underneath me. I knew Madison was still asleep. I was awake, but I didn't want to get up.

I heard someone walked in. "Awe, Look how cute! I hate to ruin the moment."

"I don't…"

"Shut it Leo! Jason…"

"We have bigger things to worry about. I'll wake them, but every time I do this to wake Madison, she tries to kill me."

"Well I think you'll survive. Just do it."

All of a sudden I felt a tiny sting, but nothing more. I didn't even move, neither did Madison. My arm was still tightly wrapped around her.

"What the… That always works!"

"Well, it didn't! He does have the curse of Achilles."

"But, it should have affected Madison!"

Holy Zeus! I forgot we were touching! We're technically gods right now! That's why Madison wasn't affected.

I got up so they wouldn't be too suspicious.

"I'll get her up, and Jason, if you ever try to shock us awake again, I'll send Madison after you." I smirked and he gulped. "I'm kidding man, but seriously, don't do it again."

They left the tent. I looked over at Madison who was still sound asleep. I rolled my eyes. She was worse than me. I leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up wifey." Man it was fun screwing with her. I didn't actually mind marrying Madison, I do love her.

She jumped up and looked at me. I laughed at her expression.

"Not funny Percy!" She whined.

"You know you love it!"

She laughed. "I must if I can't stay away." We both leaned in, but were interrupted by Piper bursting into our tent.

"Finally! You're both up! Let's go!" She pulled us out of the tent.

"Now that we are ALL here, we can discuss strategies and figure out what to do about what we're up against. Maybe we can depict the prophecy more." Reyna stated.

Everyone looked at Madison and she sighed. Jason and I looked at each other and nodded. I stood up.

"Well, _seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_ that part of the prophecy has come true."

Jason stood. "_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_ we don't know about that one yet." I gave a quick glance to Madison and saw her glancing at me too. We knew it had to be fire because of us and even Leo has the ability.

Madison stood. "_An oath to keep with a final breath,_ me along with the gods, made an oath to never speak of the other camp while at one. We were supposed to keep them separated. Hera made a bold move in combining them and so the oath was maneuvered around and the camps came together."

Reyna stood. She obviously wanted to be a leader. Plus, she is a daughter of Minerva, so she is very wise. "_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_ We don't know about that one either, but the prophecy was spoken to us and it says 'foes' so maybe it will be the giants." I glanced at Madison again. We had to make it through today. The fates kept showing us our future so we will defeat the giants it seems, but we can never be certain.

I felt a rumble and I saw that everyone else did too. I grabbed Madison's hand and we ran outside to the edge of Olympus with everyone on our tails. I saw 11 giants marching forward towards us.

"It's starting…" Madison mumbled.


	24. Is it Over?

Madison's POV

I looked out into the horizon and saw 11 giants heading our way. I pulled out 'Power Drain' from around my neck and searched from what energy I had left within the sword. I found some from a few empousas that I fought during the school year. I pulled some of the energy into me and felt recharged.

I saw everyone else get out their weapons. We had to cut them off before they reached Olympus.

"Jason, carry Piper and Leo down. Then come back for Reyna and Bobby. Nico, shadow travel down. Percy and I will take a more direct approach down." Jason looked curious, but nodded his head. I saw them float down and Nico disappeared. Jason quickly flew back up and grabbed Bobby and Reyna. Once they were all down, I grabbed Percy's hand and felt even stronger than before. I knew he felt it too.

"Jump," I said. We held hands the whole way down and landed on our feet. We landed directly behind everyone else so they couldn't see us.

"Should I go get them? I don't see how they can get down." Jason asked.

"That won't be necessary Jason." I said. He literally jumped five feet in the air.

"H… How did you get down here so fast?"

"I told you we had another way. Now, hurry so we can intersect the giants before they reach Olympus."

Percy and I turned and ran towards the direction of the giants. The others were close on our tails. We came to a clearing and the giants were on the other side marching forward.

"This is our chance, pray to your parents and hope for the best. There may be eight of us and 11 of them, but we can take them. Let's go!"

I charged the first giant I saw and prayed to Hestia to help me. I concentrated on the hearth and lit my sword on fire. I ran forward and stabbed the giant in the foot. That got its attention. It roared in pain, but I am already climbing up its leg. It tried to shake me off, but I held on for dear life. I jumped and gripped the giants arm. I stabbed it in the elbow and it dropped its club it had in its hand. Fire was blazing off the giant's arm and foot. I reached its shoulder and ran to its neck. I prayed to Hestia once more and this time I knew she heard me.

My sword was glowing brighter and I felt a sudden sensation. I gripped my sword tight as I reached the giants neck and before it could react, I stabbed it right below its jaw in the center of its neck.

Its head was engulfed in flames and it turned into a pile of mud. I started falling to the earth fast. I prepared myself and landed on my feet. I guess that was a younger giant seeing as it was easy to take down compared to the others.

I saw Percy finishing his battle up. I saw everyone else was having a harder time. I knew what I had to do. I watched as Percy was standing in the middle of a hurricane and he was splashing water into the giant's eyes. It was blinded and Percy took it as the opportunity to strike. He raised riptide and I saw it was glowing more than usual. Just to be safe, I prayed to Poseidon to help Percy as well. He slashed riptide straight into the cranium of the giant. It turned to mud and Percy came down from the hurricane.

I ran over to him.

"Percy, we have to use our abilities with the Phoenix released. There are too many and everyone else is struggling. It's the only way."

"Alright, we better hurry."

I grabbed Percy's hand and concentrated on the Phoenix. I felt my eyes glowing and my hair set on fire. I opened my eyes and saw that Percy's eyes were glowing too. I felt us slowly rise in the air. Flames started to surround us. I felt my neck glowing and I noticed that Percy's back was glowing as well. I felt a tug inside me and the Phoenix engulfed us. I never let go of Percy's hand.

I saw everyone else fighting the giants. Leo gave Piper a bull horn from his belt and she started to charmspeak. Nico kept summoning skeleton warriors and Leo flung fireballs at the giants. I saw Jason shooting lightning bolts at the giant as he was flying around the giant in circles. The giant was trying to keep up. Then a lightning bolt came from the sky and it surged through Jason's body and then straight through the giant. Zeus helped Jason, killing that giant. Jason began to help Reyna and Bobby. They don't have powers, so they were having a harder time. Reyna looked out of breath and Bobby was getting nowhere as he repeatedly kept trying to stab the giant he was fighting. As they took care of those giants, Percy and I have to take the last three.

I saw the others looked at us and they went wide-eyed when they saw Percy.

"Impossible…" Leo muttered. I focused back on our task.

"Percy, we need to work together and attack."

He nodded. I lifted my hand and so did Percy. I blasted fire from my palm and sent it flying at the three giants. Percy did the same. The last three giants looked at us and one swiped their club. I blasted a fireball at it and it collided with it sending it the other direction. The giant wasn't expecting it. It sent him backwards into one of the other giants. The third one tried to grab us, but as his hand came near, it was burnt to the bone. It roared in pain.

Percy and I sent flamethrowers at the giants, pushing them backwards. I saw that everyone else defeated the giants they were fighting. It looked like the three were the only ones left and everyone looked beat up and worn down.

"Percy… We are considered a god and you need a god AND a demigod to defeat the giants."

"Right, um… get Leo. He can help us with the fire."

"LEO! We need help! Use your fire abilities!" He grabbed a hammer out of his magic belt and set it on fire. He aimed it at one of the giant's eye. I took my sword and pressed its hilt. It turned into two daggers and I set it on fire as well. I sent it flying right at the giant's neck. The hammer and daggers made contact at the same time. It crushed one of the giant's eyes and my daggers pierced his neck. It hit just the right spot to cause pain. I sent a ball of flames at the giants head and Leo did the same. The giant turned into a pile of mud like the rest.

Percy was holding off the last two while we took care of the previous one. Jason was sneaking up behind one of them.

Jason fired lightning from his palm at the giants back. The giant focused on Jason. Jason faked an attack at its leg and rolled between the legs. He flew up and tried to stab the giant in the back, but it saw the attack coming. It stepped out of reach. Piper was yelling something in the bullhorn and the giant turned around. Jason attacked the giant's leg and it lost balance. He flew up and gripped the giant's hair. I saw him raise his sword as he summoned lightning. He needed my and Percy's help. I looked at Percy and he understood. We decided to add a little heat to his sword. Jason sword caught on fire and he nodded his head to us in thanks. He stabbed the giant in the skull as a giant bolt of lightning emerged from the sky. The fiery sword with the strike of lightning caused enough damage to the giant to end him. I felt like Piper and Jason have done this before.

Nine down, two to go.

Everyone began charging the first one so Percy and I turned our attention to the last and most powerful giant, Porphyrion. Percy started summoning water and I heated up the fire. He surrounded us with water while we were inside the fire. He shaped the water into a pointy sharp form and I froze it over into ice. He sent them flying at Porphyrion and they pierced his skin. He was bleeding gold ichor, but it immediately healed and became a scar. We needed a demigod's help to kill him, but all we had to do was stall him until the others finish off the other.

Percy sent more icicles at Porphyrion I looked over to help the others, but it looked like they took care of it. Reyna was glowing, so I knew that she got help from her mom to defeat the giant. They were on their way to help us defeat the last giant.

Percy and I were still suspended in the air. Now it was us plus 5 demigods, verses one giant.

Still not letting go of Percy's hand, I used the trick that we used to defeat Kronos. I concentrated on the blood of the giant and I twisted its neck. It roared in pain as its neck was practically dislocated. Percy used the same technique and twisted the giants arm. Jason was flying around the giant sending flashes of lightning. Reyna and Bobby were on foot taking Porphyrion from below. Nico was summoning skeletons. Piper was distracting the giant with her charmspeak and Leo kept firing fireballs at the giants face.

I decided to use the technique on the neck on last time. I yelled to Jason for him to help since he is in the air.

"Use your sword!" I yelled. He nodded in agreement. I felt a tug in my gut and I focused on the veins within the neck. I compacted the veins over his lungs and he couldn't breathe. I held it there while Jason slashed his sword across his neck. Porphyrion's head fell to the ground and turned to mud. The rest of his body followed behind.

It was really over. Percy and I began to lower ourselves and I once again consumed the Phoenix within.

"Is it… Over?" Piper asked.

"I believe it is…" Percy stated.

"All the giants are gone." Jason stepped in.

"Percy, Madison, How did you two do that? I didn't know Percy could do that." Reyna, the curious, asked.

"I told you Percy and I had something up our sleeves. Percy was blessed by the Phoenix, let's just say and leave it at that."

They didn't ask any further questions, but I still had a feeling something else was going to happen.

"I guess we head back now." Leo stated.

"Wait…" They all stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong Madison?" Percy asked.

"I feel like something's wrong… Gaea never once used the earth against us at all. There weren't even earthborns. Gaea must have another plan to rise."

Everyone pondered what I said.

"You're absolutely right child…" We all turned and saw Gaea's face in the earth. "I do have another plan and it involves you, Phoenix. Say goodbye."

Before I could react I was sucked down into the earth. I heard Percy yell my name.

Percy's POV

I saw Madison being sucked down into the earth.

"MADISON!" I yelled. I tried to grab her, but it was too late. "What have you done with her Gaea?"

She laughed a very evil laugh. "She will soon take my place, forever in slumber and I will be fully raised! She, who is equal in power to me, shall fulfill the spell!"

"LET HER GO!"

All of a sudden, two earthborns came out of the ground holding Madison.

"It's time to finish the spell!" Gaea said.

Madison's eyes widened. "How could I not have seen it? We'll stop you Gaea. The spell will never work. It is dark magic from your library. It could destroy everything!"

"Don't you think I know that child? I just want the gods to suffer for what they did to my children and you shall never wake again!"

Madison struggled against the earthborns. "NO!" I screamed. I tried to charge, but an earthborn cut me off.

I pulled out riptide and slashed at the earthborn. I had to get to Madison before it was too late. I dodged and slashed at the earthborn. I finished the earthborn quickly, but everyone else was still battling theirs. I guess it helps to have the curse of Achilles. I ran towards Madison. Just before I got there the earthborns disappeared. Madison looked at me, but then her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. She collapsed, but I caught her before she fell.

I heard an evil laugh behind me. "You're too late son of Poseidon! In just a few minutes, it will be permanent!" I looked at Gaea who was already in her human form.

"NO!" This can't be happening. I don't know what to do. I prayed to whoever could hear me.

'_Become stronger… Concentrate… Together as one.' _I knew who was telling me this and I understood.

"She's not equal in power to you Gaea…"

"Of course she is or the spell wouldn't have worked you puny demigod!"

"No… We're stronger together, more powerful!" I said. I picked Madison up and cradled her in my arms. I concentrated on giving my energy to her. I felt it flow through me into her. She began to glow and I knew it was working.

"NO! Stop him!" Gaea yelled. The earthborns charged, but stopped half-way and melted back into the ground. Gaea's human form busted into flames, and then she disappeared. I looked down at Madison. Nothing happened and I began to worry. Gaea disappeared, but Madison didn't wake up yet.

Everyone ran up and surrounded me with worried expressions on their faces. I felt Madison stir in my arms and then her eyes fluttered open. She shot upright, and then looked at me. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now it's over…" She whispered. I let out a small chuckle.

"What just happened?" Reyna asked. I looked at Madison and for once, she had no answer.


	25. What is going on?

Madison's POV

"What just happened?" Reyna asked. Percy looked at me and I quickly searched my brain for an answer.

I sighed. "When I was 9 and living on Olympus, Athena and I explored a library that Athena uncovered the day before. It was a library created by Gaea. We read everything in there, all the books, manuscripts, scrolls, everything. I can across a scroll with an ancient ritual on it. It contained a spell for the freedom of Gaea. I didn't believe she would go to all that trouble, but she did. Once the ritual is complete, Gaea would switch positions with whoever is the ideal match. It will only work with someone equal in power to her. Since I am beyond the gods, I fit that position. If Percy didn't interfere, then I would have been in everlasting slumber and Gaea would be at full power awake."

They seemed to be satisfied with that answer. I let out a small sigh of relief and I heard Percy do it too.

"Well it's getting dark, so I believe we should set sail before the Apollo leaves this side of earth with the sun." Leo stated breaking the silence. We all agreed.

"We'll meet you at the ship, Percy and I have to… uh… go somewhere real quick."

They looked at us quizzically and Percy had the same look, but realization came to him.

"Oh, uh… right." Little late Percy.

They headed back to the ship and when they vanished from sight, we made our way over to Mt. Olympus.

Jason flew everyone up and I grabbed Percy's hand. Energy flowed through us.

"Let's try teleporting as a god."

"Uh- How?"

"Close your eyes and picture ourselves in the room we found."

Percy nodded and we closed our eyes. I felt a sudden burst of energy, but then it resided. I opened my eyes and we were in the room. I smiled. It worked. This was starting to get cool.

I walked over to the other empty wall and placed my hand on it. Percy did the same. The wall began to glow and then more images were on the wall. It showed our wedding. I didn't recognize the man I was walking down the aisle with, but he seemed oddly familiar. I noticed Percy at the end with the preacher, or should I say, Poseidon. Makes sense.

"So what? We got our senior year and them we get married?" Percy questioned.

"I guess so…" I smiled a little and Percy put his arm around me and spun me into him. I put my arms around his neck and our foreheads touched.

"Mrs. Jackson…"

"Now, now, you haven't even proposed yet…" He just laughed.

"We'll see…" He placed his lips on mine and I gave in. I felt like I was walking on air. I melted into his arms as he had me against the wall. We pulled apart for air. He picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the room. "Percy…" I whined. "I can walk."

"I know, I'm just practicing for when I carry you off for our honeymoon." I rolled my eyes and just laughed.

"You seem eager."

"Eager to make you mine…"

"Now you're just being cheesy."

"You love it when I'm cheesy."

I laughed again not realizing we had an audience.

"Finally we can take off." I rolled my eyes at Leo's eagerness. Percy set me down and we walked hand in hand to the ship.

We boarded the boat and Leo went to the wheel, Jason manned the wind currents, and everyone else did whatever they did before.

We took off in a matter of minutes and sailed our way back to America.

"Which camp?" Leo yelled-asked.

"Olympus, actually. The gods wish to see us." He nodded and began to steer. We were heading to New York.

Reyna and Bobby came up to me and Percy.

"What about us? After we see the gods, how will we get back to our camp?"

"Actually, I have been meaning to talk to the gods about a way to connect the camps. I was thinking of a portal between rooms in our big houses. That way we can go back and forth between the camps without having to go cross country and Jason can be with Piper easier with wherever he decides to stay and I can still be with Percy when I go to your camp instead of leaving for a week without him."

"That sounds interesting, but what if the camps don't get along?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, they'll get along… I'll be sure of it." Reyna had a curious look in her eyes, but she didn't pressure for any further questions.

Finally, it was just smooth sailing from here. Percy and I still had our secret intact and everyone didn't ask any more questions. Night came quickly and we all made our way below deck for some sleep. There is a separate room for everyone, but multiple beds in each. Piper ran in a room with Jason and everyone else went into their own. Percy and I shared a room obviously. We have been doing it for years, only occasionally was Tyson there.

I went through my belongings I brought and pulled out short sea green silk shorts and a white tank top. I walked back into the room from the bathroom to find Percy lying on his bed twirling riptide in only boxers. His abs were clearly visible and I could definitely tell that SPQR was good to him. He was more ripped than before.

Percy looked over at me and I could see him tense up. Good, it worked.

I walked over and laid down next to him. He recapped riptide and wrapped his arm around me. I rolled over on top of him and put my head to his chest. Then, I started tracing the outline of his abs. He tensed up. I just smiled. It was the reaction I was going for.

"Gods Madison! Why are you trying to tempt me?"

"I don't know what you mean…" I tried to act all sweet and innocent, but he could see right through me. I moved my finger up and down as I laid on top of him. He kept tensing up and then he groaned. I smirked. Then, the next thing I knew, he was on top of me. It shocked me for a second, but I shook it off. He started kissing my shoulder and slowly moved up to my neck. He then barely brushed his lips on mine making me want more.

I tried to flip him over and be the one on top, but he grabbed my wrists and held them on both sides of my head. Percy then kissed me on the lips and I slowly gave in. Our bodies were pressed together and he removed his hands from my wrists.

We were sitting up and I had my arms wrapped around his neck while his hands tangled in my hair. We finally pulled apart to breathe. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down on top of him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and he rubbed my stomach with one of his hands while the other was still secure around my waist. I laid there wondering what the rest of our lives would be like until I started to doze off in his arms.

Percy's POV

I felt Madison's breath even out and I knew that she fell asleep. I started thinking of what our life would be like. I heard a knock at the door. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her waist. I slowly got out from the bed and made my way to the door. I looked at her sleeping soundly before I put some sweats on and made my way to the door. I opened the door and saw Nico. He had his hair sticking up everywhere and bags under his eyes.

"Perce, what up with your hair?"

I realized that I never straightened up after earlier. I quickly started fixing my hair. "Nothing…" I quickly replied. Nico just laughed.

"Dude, I don't wanna know. Where's Madison?"

"Asleep, what do you want?"

"One of Madison's relatives died."

I pushed Nico out into the hall and shut the door behind me.

"How do you know it is her relative?"

"Well they said that they wouldn't be judged until they see their great-niece. Then they told me her name and described her. Then they said where and how she died and I knew it was her."

I nodded my head and began to think. An idea popped into my head.

"Nico, I need a favor."

He raised his eyebrow at me, but I just pulled him out onto the ship's deck.

"Nico, you got a drachma?"

He searched his pocket and found one. I took it and created mist in the air. I threw it in and said the prayer to Iris. An image appeared and my father came into view.

"Dad…" My father turned around and smiled.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. What can I do for you?"

"Thanks dad. I, uh, have an idea and I need to know where I should go and if I should." I told him all that I had in mind and he agreed to it and told me the coordinates.

"You got it Nico?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, thanks dad."

"No problem son, this is a good thing you are doing. It was Madison's idea to leave in the first place. She didn't want to drag anyone into this life."

"I got it; I just think she needs this. Bye dad."

"Bye son." The image faded. I turned to Nico.

"Ready, Perce? I told everyone on the ship what we are doing and to not tell Madison. They'll make something up."

"Good. Okay, let's go. It's time for a little reunion."

Nico grabbed my sleeve and we descended into the shadows. When we came out, it took me a second to catch my breath. Once I was all better, I took in my surroundings. We were in a peaceful little neighborhood. I looked in front of me and noticed an expensive looking house. It was well taken care of and I could tell that this family invested well and had a good lifestyle.

We walked up the sidewalk to the front door. I took a deep breath and Nico gave me an encouraging nod. I rang the doorbell and heard footsteps shuffle on the other side. The door opened and a man stood there. He had gray hair and looked to be around fifty.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, uh, are you Madison's family?"

He looked at me for a second before yelled inside.

"Honey!" He turned back to us. "Come in, come in."

Nico and I walked in and sat down on the couch. A woman with blonde hair sat down next to the man and a girl a little older than Nico came in the room.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"These people know something about Madison."

She looked at us and I swear she could be Madison's twin. I knew she was younger though.

They all sat down on the other couch.

"Who are you two and do you have information about her death?"

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Nico di Angelo and uh, Madison isn't dead…"

"What?" They shouted in unison.

"Let us start from the beginning… Do you know about the Greek Gods?"

Madison's POV

I woke up and saw that Percy wasn't in the room. I got up and quickly got dressed in jean shorts and a sea green strapless shirt. _What it's hot outside. Aphrodite did give me fashion taste you know…_

I went to the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the center table minus Nico and Percy.

"Hey guys have you seen Percy or Nico." They all looked at each other.

"Percy had to do a secret mission for Poseidon and Nico went to the underworld. They said that they would meet us at the empire state building." Jason told me. I gave him a curious glance and he looked nervous.

"You guys are hiding something… I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out. Why would Poseidon even give Percy a mission without telling me and why would Percy not tell me bye?"

"He, uh, left in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake you. I was up and he told me to tell you that he would see you soon."

"Well when he gets back, he has a lot of explaining to do…" I wanna know what is going on.


	26. Suprise!

Madison's POV

It was smooth sailing all the way to Olympus. There was still no word from Percy or Nico. Every time I asked someone on the ship, they would become nervous and try to change the subject. Getting the answer out of them seemed to be impossible, but I knew Percy wasn't on a secret mission and Nico wasn't in the Underworld. He was with Percy wherever…

I haven't got one word from Percy the whole time which made me angry. When he gets back, he is going to get a hard time from me until he explains himself.

We will be arriving at Olympus in less than an hour. I was on the deck alone, why everyone else was in the kitchen doing who knows what. I sat on the edge of the boat while my feet dangled off the side. I felt the wind in my hair as the ship soared through the sky. I saw the edge of Manhattan in the distance and knew we would be there in a matter of minutes.

I decided to have a talk with someone I have known for a while and can trust. I created a mist in the air from the ocean below. I only had a few minutes before we were above land. I threw a drachma in and said the prayer to Iris. An image shimmered of a girl with curly blonde hair sitting at a desk drawing vigorously.

"ANNABETH," I shouted. She bolted upright and her gray eyes looked tired.

"Hey Madison…" She yawned after she said this.

"How long have you been working? You need rest you know?"

"I have to get these blueprints done for Olympus tomorrow!"

"Annabeth, you need to relax and not work so hard."

"I have been trying to tell her that all afternoon." Luke walked into the cabin.

"Ugh, you two are SO distracting!" Annabeth began drawing again and I sighed. So much for girl talk.

"So what's up?" Luke turned to me and Annabeth tried to tune us out. "Where's Perce?"

I sighed again. "I don't know, that's the thing. Everyone on the ship seems to know where he went but me. It's like they're hiding a big secret from me or something…"

Luke seemed to think for a minute. "Maybe, he wants to keep it a secret from you. Maybe it's a surprise."

"Ugh, I hate not knowing. I guess that's the Athena part of me talking, but why didn't he tell me he was leaving? He left in the middle of the night and we are about to reach Olympus. He couldn't have waited?"

Luke seemed to be awkward about this talk. This is exactly why I wanted Annabeth. I can't give a guy every waking detail that happened. It would be weird…

"Luke, don't worry about it K? I'll figure something out later. So how is everyone treating you now?"

I could see relief wash over his face. "I think they are starting to warm up to me. Some still hate my guts, but I wouldn't blame them. My father visits often and my cabin has welcomed me back with open arms, but Clarisse hates me and blames me for Silena's death."

"I'll talk to Clarisse when I get back and I'm glad things are starting to get better. I knew you kept trying to get through Kronos in the end, but I pulled you out of him. I'm sure Annabeth told you that I changed the prophecy and that you were supposed to be the hero, cursed blade shall reap."

"Yeah I know, but to be truthful, I would have rather taken the hero's dead and be thought of as a hero in the end than go through with life like as the traitor. I'm only doing this for Annabeth. She needs me, now more than ever it seems." He turned towards her. "Annabeth, will you _please_ take a break and walk on the beach with me? You need to get your mind off work. It is not healthy to sit at a desk all day and sketch buildings and such."

"Listen to him Annabeth, you need a break." She looked at me and I know what I said worked.

"Madison, quit manipulating me with charm speak! I know when people use it because the Aphrodite cabin tries it all the time." Damn, she's good! I guess my gift from Aphrodite backfired. This was her gift she gave me long ago, fashion sense and charm speaking. I rarely use charm speaking though because I think controlling people is wrong and I'm never good at it seeing as Annabeth saw right through it.

"Fine!" I gave up. This girl is a major workaholic!

Annabeth sighed. "Alright, I'll take a break, but just for an hour. After that it's back to work."

I smiled. "Good, now I have to go, we are about to dock on the outskirts of Olympus."

"Bye," They both said in unison and I swiped my hand through the connection.

I turned and saw the Empire State Building about a mile ahead of us.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" I yelled and everyone came running out. "Jason, get us higher in the air and Leo, help Jason by steering us upward. Everyone move!"

They all scattered and I felt us rise up in the air as we approached the Empire State Building. We reached an altitude above the Empire State Building just in time. We barely missed the edge on the top. We soared higher and higher until Olympus was in sight. All of them gasped at the site seeing as they have all never been here before. They have either been at SPQR across the country or they didn't even know about themselves. I turned and smiled at all of their reactions.

"It's even better now with Annabeth remodeling. Beautiful, right?"

"They all nodded their heads. "You _lived_ here Madison?" Reyna asked.

"For a short while. I switched between Olympus and Atlantis, Poseidon's underwater palace, but I always attended all the meetings here. This is supposed to be based off of the original Olympus, but they made it more modern which makes it look twice as better than the one in Greece." They nodded their heads, agreeing with me. Leo slowed the ship to a stop on a side of Olympus. Hestia stood there waiting when we got off.

I stepped off first and greeted her with a hug. Everyone else went the formal way and bowed.

"My child, you have done well."

"Thank you Hestia."

"Come, the council waits."

We followed her, but I kept walking slowly hoping Percy would show soon.

"Come, my child, everyone is waiting." I realized I was the last one left and everyone was in the room. Hestia waited at the door to the room. I gave one last look back, but Percy was nowhere in sight. I gave up and walked in the room. All eyes were on me. I noticed all the others bowing at their parent's feet. I made my way next to the center as everyone rose and backed up.

"Well done heroes, where are my nephews? Jackson defeats our father and our grandmother, but he doesn't have the guts to confront us?" Zeus is the impatient one.

"He'll be here." Poseidon beat me to it. I eyed him and all he did was give me a mischievous smile. Apparently, he was in on it too.

Just then, Nico and Percy busted through the doors and bowed before Zeus and then to their fathers. I just realized that Hades was here on a guest throne. Something else is going on.

Percy stood beside me, but I was still a bit irritated from him disappearing without telling me.

"We want to congratulate you 7- err, 8 on your victory against the giants and Gaea." Apollo was about to go into hysterics because it was 8 instead of 7. Messing with the prophecies was starting to get fun.

"But, the real reason we called you here was because Apollo's oracle gave a new prophecy."

We all looked at Apollo and I had a bad feeling about this. He recited it.

_Two great powers will rise as one,_

_To rule a new age that is yet to have begun._

_They have fought hard and stayed alive,_

_Only to live eternal after they bind._

_Bless by power stronger than the gods,_

_To never again go against the odds._

_The two lovers will start a new and end this age,_

_And together overcome rage._

Percy and I took a quick nervous glance at each other, but masked our emotions right after.

"Do any of you know what this means?" Zeus looked at all of us carefully, but it seems Percy and I are great actors because he sighed with frustration.

I decided to do something before this becomes a big discussion.

"Lord Zeus, if I may… How do you know if this prophecy will even happen in this generation? It could take a while for it to happen."

He sighed again. "How do we prevent this from happening?"

"I don't see how you can. You tried to prevent the other great prophecy by swearing not to have any more half-blood children, but that didn't work out. You and Poseidon broke the oath. We just have to go with what the fates have in store for all of us. We can't change what they have planned for us."

On that 'happy' note, Zeus dismissed the council. All the other gods and goddesses stayed and congratulated their children. I saw Poseidon talking to Percy and they kept giving quick glances in my direction. Everyone seems to be in on whatever Percy did! It was driving me crazy!

While I kept trying to figure out what Percy was up too, I didn't notice a certain goddess making her way to me.

I turned and came face to face with someone I was NOT in the mood for.

"Madison…"

"Hera," I spat. I saw Jason eyeing us wearily as was the other gods in the room. She was about to say something, but I beat her to it. "Has your big ego completely taken over or are you her to apologize?"

I saw Hestia making her way towards us. She could tell I was angry, as could anyone, but I was on a roll.

"Are you finally going to admit that you did the wrong thing? You could have easily combined the camps without taking their memories and putting ME personally through a living Hades! I could have easily brought them together, but NOOO, everything has to be done how the almighty Hera wants it to go!"

I knew I was steaming, but at this point, I didn't care or need anyone to calm me down. I turned away before Hera could even get one word out. I walked towards the hearth. What better than a dramatic exit? Percy came up beside me.

"Madison…"

"Not now Perseus, we'll talk later. You have explaining to do!" He knew I was pissed; otherwise I wouldn't have used his full name. So with that, I jumped into the hearth.

Percy's POV

After Zeus dismissed the meeting, he left rather quickly. I let out a huge breath of relief that I didn't know I was even holding. I saw my father come up to me.

"Percy, what exactly happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Phoenix, Madison said it blessed you? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I just jumped into the Phoenix to help Madison against Ceto and after, I felt more powerful."

"Interesting, well that's a topic for another time. Tell me, how did her family take the news?"

"Well, they didn't believe me at first, but I told them how we defeated Kronos and Gaea and them I practically told them everything that Madison told me. They are flying up her and should be here tomorrow. They have to see her for themselves and I get that. They had to call their son. Madison was right, he is married now."

"Well, let's hope this turns out well." We both looked over at Madison and she was staring at us. I looked away fast. I hate keeping secrets from her, but it's for the best.

Then I heard yelling. "Has your big ego completely taken over or are you her to apologize? Are you finally going to admit that you did the wrong thing? You could have easily combined the camps without taking their memories and putting ME personally through a living Hades! I could have easily brought them together, but NOOO, everything has to be done how the almighty Hera wants it to go!" Madison was yelling at the Queen of the Gods, but she didn't seem to care. She started making her way to the hearth, but before she jumped in, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Madison…" I started, but never got to finish.

"Not now Perseus," I took my hand off her shoulder. "We'll talk later. You have explaining to do!"

She jumped into the hearth and came out at what I figure is camp. I turned back to everyone else and saw them all staring at me. Hera already left the room. I didn't know what to say so I said…

"I'll call Blackjack and some of his friends to come pick us up and take us back to Camp. Bobby, Reyna, Jason, we'll have to see what Madison says about getting you guys home. Nico, you can shadow travel back to camp."

I went out the giant doors and saw Blackjack coming into view with a few of his friends. Jason and Piper got on Porkpie, Bobby and Leo got on Guido, and Reyna got on Blossom while I got on Blackjack. We headed off and I could hear Leo muttering stuff about his ship the whole way to camp.

Madison's POV

I came out of the hearth in the dining pavilion and I forgot that everyone was at lunch, but I didn't seem to care. I was still steaming from before. I kept walking all eyes on me. Chiron trotted up.

"Madison, where is everyone else?"

"They'll be here soon… I left a little early before I… set fire to Olympus." I kept walking. I walked straight past the Poseidon cabin and went to the one for Hestia. I need her warmth; it is the only thing that can calm me down. I needed time to relax. I opened the door and immediately felt better. I sat on my knees in the middle of the room in front of the fire. The flames danced as I closed my eyes and soaked up the heat. I don't know how long I sat there, but I never heard anyone come in.

"Are you alright?" My eyes shot open and I saw Percy sitting next to me.

"I've calmed down enough…"

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, but it was kind of last minute and you just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you…"

I threw my hand over his mouth. "Percy, you're rambling."

"Right sorry…"

"So are you going to tell me where you went?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…"

"Oh, come on! I hate not knowing things."

"You sound like a child of Athena!"

"It's the Athena part of me talking. Now tell me!"

"NO, you'll find out tomorrow! End of discussion!"

I sighed with frustration. I can't get him to crack, but I was too tired to get answers out of him anyway. I leaned on his shoulder and felt the warmth of the fire and his arm.

"You seem tired."

"I don't know why, I guess the fire put me to sleep."

"Or it could be the fact that you have been in here for hours and missed the campfire. I have been searching for you forever. Nobody knew where you went. Everyone expected you to say something or give a speech at the campfire. Bobby, Reyna, and Jason didn't know what to do so they are staying in their parent's cabin."

"Really? Ugh, I guess I lost track of time…" I yawned and fell into his chest. He just laughed and picked me up. "Percy…" I whined, but he still carried me.

"It's past curfew, shhh."

"When did you get so strong?"

"I guess the Roman camp was good to me."

"You're telling me…"

We finally made it to the Poseidon cabin and Percy set me down on a bed. I fell right asleep.

Percy's POV

I set Madison down and she instantly fell asleep. I smiled. She looked so cute when she is sound asleep. I was just glad that she was too tired and didn't press for further questions.

I quickly got changed and got into bed. I moved a piece of hair out of Madison's eyes. I wrapped a protective arm around her and felt her roll over. Her head snuggled into my neck. I dozed off feeling happier than I did before.

I woke and saw Madison just coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, good, you're up. You have to teach sword fighting today in an hour."

"I thought I had to teach Pegasus riding."

"No, I do that today and you do it tomorrow. Remember, we switch off. I teach sword fighting tomorrow."

"Alright then."

"Oh, and I talked to the gods this morning about a way to connect the camps and I'll make an announcement at lunch today."

"You better get ready because you are teaching the Ares cabin AND Athena cabin at the same time."

"UGH, really! You decide to have me teach sword fighting today!"

"Not my fault, we had arranged an alternate schedule and they just happen to be today. By the way, I'm using Blackjack and I'm going to let one of the younger campers use Blossom. I know how you hate when others use YOUR Pegasus!"

"Rachel took him without asking!"

"Whatever Seaweed Brain! I'm going to go talk to Clarisse so don't be late to your class." She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out the door.

I took a quick shower and threw on a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and jeans with my black sneakers. I walked out of my cabin and made my way to the Amphitheatre. Both cabins were already there and Bobby seemed to be getting along with the Ares cabin which is a good sign.

"Finally Prissy is here! I still can't believe you're teaching us."

"Nice to see you too Clarisse."

"Let's get on with this. I have buildings to design and construct."

"Annabeth, you need a break." Luke was sitting in one of the chairs watching.

"Everyone get a partner and Luke, come spar with me."

He seemed surprised at first, but smile and grabbed a sword out of the chest full. I saw Bobby fighting Clarisse with spears and Annabeth was fighting Malcolm. She used her dagger while he used a decent size sword.

Luke came up and got into position. I uncapped riptide and positioned myself.

He charged, but I deflected his blow. He tried striking my shoulder, but I pushed it away. He would have hit my side, but the curse of Achilles made it bounce off. We went at it for about ten minutes, and then had a small break. I poured half of the water over my head and felt better. I drank the rest of it. We were about to go at it again, but Chiron came in. I walked over to him.

"Percy, they're at the top of the hill."

"Right, thanks Chiron." I turned back to everyone. "Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, you three are in charge."

I walked beside Chiron as he wheeled himself up the hill. We went out of the border and I met the family once again along with her brother and sister-in-law. I guess the others filled them in.

"Hello again, this is Chiron. He is the trainer of heroes. He is also a centaur, but we don't want to scare you too much, so he is in his wheelchair."

They just nodded.

"When can we see our daughter?" Madison's mom was waiting anxiously.

"Soon, she is busy teaching Pegasus riding to campers. Like I said, she is very busy running both camps."

"Yes indeed, she is a fine hero."

"Yes, well my father, Poseidon, made it so that you can see through the mist. You can see the camp right?"

They nodded. "It looks dangerous…" Overprotective mother I see.

"I'll assure you that this camp is the safest place for demigods Miss." Chiron told her.

"Madison is going to say something at lunch which is in five minutes and so we are going to have to wait until after lunch. Although, I am going to create an Irish Message so you can see her, but you can't say anything and since you can't go in. At least you can see how much everyone respects her and looks up to her."

"What is an Irish Message?" Her little sister asked.

"Iris, goddess of rainbows, takes an offering that we throw into a mist and it shows an image of the person you are trying to contact. I'm going to make an image and have it show the dining pavilion."

The conch horn blew signaling lunch. I quickly made an image and it showed the dining pavilion.

"Here take this drachma and if it says you are running out of time, throw it in. Remember, don't say anything."

I ran back through the border and found Madison waiting at the door to the dining pavilion.

"It's about time Seaweed Brain! We are going to be the last ones inside!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was… A little busy."

"Yeah, ditching your sword fighting class."

"Uh…"

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Let's go."

We walked hand in hand into the dining pavilion and I saw her family looking at her through the message in the corner.

We got our food and made our offerings. We sat down at the Poseidon table.

Chiron was in his centaur form and got up to make an announcement. He tapped his glass with a knife.

"Heroes…" Everyone quieted down and look at him. "Tomorrow we play capture the flag. The Poseidon cabin still holds the laurel." Cheers erupted everywhere except the Ares cabin and a few of their friend cabins. Madison and I high fived and then stood up with grins on our faces. We sat back down and everyone went silent. Chiron continued. "Now our very own Phoenix would like to make an announcement, Madison…"

Madison stood up. "Campers, we defeated Kronos in the second Titan War and now Gaea and her giants have fallen!" Cheers erupted. "Thanks to the help of the Romans, Jason, Reyna, Bobby, stand up." The three stood up. "As you all know, we had to join forces with the Romans to defeat Gaea. Jason and Percy were… switched by Hera for months." I put a hand on her arm for support. She looked at me then continued. "Thus, they got to know the other camp better. Jason reunited with his sister Thalia and now I believe the camps should be united." Whispers broke out. "Although, there was already a portal in the oracle cave that I didn't know about so I had to take the long way back and forth." She looked over at  
Rachel.

"Sorry Madison, I didn't know you knew about the other camp…"

"Anyway, I have spoken with the gods and they see it as a good idea to have a portal in the big house of both camps to connect them since they are on opposite sides of the country. We have been separated too long and now it is time to connect with your other siblings. They may be from the Roman counterpart, but they are still your family. They will be joining us for capture the flag tomorrow. Jason, Bobby, and Reyna, you can stay here one more night."

Madison raised her glass. "To the gods!" Everyone repeated what she said. She sat back down.

"Nice Speech." I gave her a peek on the cheek.

"Thanks, I hope I won't have to do that for a while."

I laughed.

We finished lunch quickly and Madison went and talked to Rachel, I guess about the portal. I had to figure out how to get Madison up the hill. I saw Jason and Piper over by the Zeus cabin and I had an idea.

"Jason, Piper, I need a favor…"

Madison's POV

I was talking with Rachel about how the portal works so I could get a basic idea, when Piper came running in.

"Madison, there you are! I need you to come quick. It's important." I immediately felt like I had to go.

"Piper, stop charm speaking me. I'll come." I followed her past the Amphitheatre and the cabins towards the strawberry fields. "Piper, what is going on?"

She didn't reply. All she did was smile at me. I must have looked really confused because she just laughed.

"Okay, this was pointless and you're acting strange. I'm going now." I turned around to leave, but felt someone jump on my back. They placed something over my eyes then twisted my arms behind my back.

"Piper, charm speak please."

"Jason? What is the meaning of this?"

"Chill Madison. Piper…"

"Madison, stop struggling." Piper sounded very convincing and I eased up a bit.

"Madison, relax. We are taking you somewhere and it needs to be a surprise."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"You wouldn't go unless we told you what the surprise was. You hate not knowing things. This was the only way. Now I'm going to release your arms. Don't remove the blindfold, got it?"

"Whatever…"

He slowly let go of my arms. "Now we are going to take you somewhere."

"Well I can't see dumba-"

He cut me off. "I know. Piper and I are going to lead you there."

"Fine." They grabbed my arms, but I elbowed Jason in the face.

"OW!"

"That's for attacking me and thinking you could get away with it."

He kept grumbling about favors and Percy and payback as he walked me up a hill.

"We better not be leaving camp."

"You're not, don't worry."

"Percy?"

"Jason, Piper, I got it from here. Jason, what happened to your nose?"

I just smiled. "That's the last time I do a favor for you Jackson. I always end up hurt."

"Nobody jumps me and gets away with it." I stated. Piper and Jason let go of my arms and I felt Percy wrap and arm around my waist. "Percy, do you want to tell me exactly why I was abducted today?"

He let out a small laugh. "It's a surprise."

"What is with everyone and surprises? I hate surprises!"

"Just relax."

"You are like the fifth person who has told me that today!"

"Then maybe you should listen to them."

"Ugh, where are we going?"

"Somewhere…"

"Not a good enough answer Seaweed Brain!"

"Alright Hothead, we are almost there."

We walked a few more feet before he stopped.

"Okay, I'm going to take the blindfold off. Please, don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise you won't."

"Alright, I promise. Take this blindfold off now!"

"Alright, ready?"

"Yes, gods Percy!"

He took off the blindfold and I had to adjust my eyes to the light. Once I could see, I couldn't believe my eyes…


	27. Bonding Sort Of

Percy's POV

I watched as Madison went wide-eyed and stood there frozen. She did the last thing I expected, she turned and ran. I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away.

"Shhh, Madison, it's okay. You can do this you have to face them."

"Percy, why? I don't want them to worry about me being in a life or death situation every day. It was easier for them for me to just leave and let them not worry about me every waking minute."

I wiped more tears away. "Everyone thinks this is a good idea. You need them and they need you. My mom has to worry about me every day. I'm put in a life or death situation all the time, but my mom pulls through. They will too."

"I-I… I can't…" More tears flooded out and she hid her face in my chest.

"Yes, you can. I'll be there helping you." She sniffled a little and looked up at me.

"Promise?"

"Of course. I'm always there for you no matter what."

She smiled a little and we walked up the hill together.

"Mad-" Her mom started to say, but Madison's sister ran right up and hugged her.

"I've missed you soooo much!"

Madison hugged her back. "I've missed you too."

For once, I felt like I really did a great thing. Nothing compares to this, not even when I defeated Kronos. I made the one I love whole again and it felt amazing.

She hugged each and every one of her family members here and a lot of tears were shed. I probably had never seen Madison cry so much. She walked back over to me and crushed me in a hug.

"Thank you…" She muffled in my neck.

"Anything for you…" I felt content. Her family made their way over to us.

"Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us." Her dad said to me.

I smiled at him as Madison twirled and stayed at my side.

"Madison, please come home. Everyone misses you." My face fell a little. I kind of expected them to want her back, but I really didn't want to believe it.

"Mom, dad, I can't just leave."

"But, we're your family…"

"I know, but everyone here in this world is my family too. I mean something to everyone here. They all look up to me. I can't just leave them all especially Percy." She hugged me again. "I also can't miss my senior year. Percy's family took me in and I have been going to school with him and his step-dad is the principal.

"You can go to school at home."

"But I don't want to miss the swim team because coach really wants us as team captains and I especially don't want to miss prom…" She glanced at me and I blushed. "I also come here during the summer to help train new demigods and such, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving. I'll come visit on breaks during the school year, or something. I do love you all, but I love everyone here as well. Just because we are back in each other's lives doesn't mean that I can change the way I have lived and change who I am to go back home. I'll never be normal; I'm powerful and important in this world. I'll put you all in danger as well if I try to lead a normal life."

There was a long pause before one of them spoke.

"We want to meet his parents if they are letting you live with them."

"Of course, but we have to go speak with Chiron to get permission to leave camp even though I don't really need it."

"What and I need it? I'm his favorite student!"

Madison just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, don't get a big ego just because you're the greatest hero ever."

"You know it Hothead!"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain!"

Her parents just watched us bicker back and forth. We both blushed realizing the awkward moment.

"We'll be right back…" We turned around and ran into camp back through the borders. Chiron reluctantly gave us permission to leave and we met her family near the road. We called a cab and the driver asked what we could possibly be doing way out here. I showed him a bid wad of cash. I told him that if he will take us to my home address and not ask any more questions, then the money was his. He shut up and Madison's family looked at me funny. Madison was just laughing.

"What?" I seemed confused.

"Nothing, left over from a quest?"

"Yeah, so…"

"You're supposed to give it back to Chiron if there is left over after a quest. Not wave it in front of a cab driver!"

"Well I forgot and thought I might need it again, plus, the questions were annoying."

"Your amount of patience amuses me." I scowled at her. "Chill Seaweed Brain!"

We made it to my mom's house in no time. I found the hidden key and opened the door.

"Mom! Paul! I'm here!" I called.

"Percy! Madison!" My mom jumped me and gave me a big hug and then engulfed Madison in one.

"Who are these people?" My mom looked confused.

"Mom, Paul, these are Madison's Parents, sister, brother, and sister-in-law." They looked back and forth between Madison and the others and a warm smile appeared on my mom's face.

"Come in, come in. It's so nice to meet you all."

They all sat down on the couches in the living room, but Madison and I had no seat so we sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Madison was mostly leaning on me and I had my arm around her. It felt a little uncomfortable with her family here, but I wasn't about to change habits now.

"I was just finishing up dinner." My mom stated. "You all should stay!"

"I better go finish it up Sally. You stay and talk." Paul got up and headed into the kitchen.

"How about we go help? Percy…" Madison got up and grabbed me by the arm. As soon as I was up, she dragged me into the kitchen.

"Why did you want to leave?"

"We should just give Sally and my family some bonding time. I also really don't know what to do. I haven't seen them in years you know?"

"Alright, alright."

We helped Paul set the table and got the fish out of the oven. My mom wasn't expecting guests so she didn't make much, but, thanks to my dad, we have plenty more that appeared.

Madison and I went back into the other room and saw them looking through the scrapbook that my mom made and that we went through.

"Oh, there you are. I took them to see your room Madison if that's alright? I was going to show them Percy's, but you can't even see it."

"I told him to clean it." Madison glared at me.

"What? Let me know when I have time from school, fighting monsters, camp, and you."

"I told you I would help Seaweed Brain or were you zoned out then? Hmm…"

I glared at her and she smirked. "I always win Perseus, remember that." I winced at my full name. Madison poked me in the stomach. My mom was laughing.

"Why was there a need to use my full name?"

"Oh, I don't know, seemed like the right time."

"Ugh, sometimes you annoy me."

"Feelings mutual…" I had no come back for that one. I huffed with frustration and Madison smirked with victory.

"I see you two banter back and forth a lot." Her dad was eyeing me. You know a guy for a day and he already is watching you closely.

"Dad! I'm almost 17! Stop glaring at Percy! I'm back in your life one day and you are already overprotective when it comes to guys."

"I'm just saying…"

"Percy's a good guy and you know that. You know what he has all done and he even got us back together. I never would have done that if he didn't step in. So stop glaring at him."

Paul came in just then and told us that dinner is ready. We haven't been at the table for more than two minutes until an Iris message appeared.

"Can't a girl get a break…?" Madison said to no one in particular.

"Madison…" It was Luke who called.

"What's wrong Luke?" Madison asked. Everyone at the table stopped eating and was watching the message.

"It's Annabeth! She's collapsed!"

Madison and I bolted out of our seats. My mom did the same. "Is she alright?" My mom asked.

"I don't know… Please Madison, I need your help."

"I'm on my way, I told the girl that she needs to take a break from constructing Olympus and focus on food and sleep!"

"I told her the same thing. Just, please hurry!" Luke cut the message.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave, but a friend needs our help." Madison told her family. "I'll see you all soon. I know what hotel you are staying at and we can all get together later, but for now, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for dinner Sally, it was great. It's late and I may be with Annabeth for a while until she is better."

Her family understood and was going to leave as well, but Sally insisted that they stay. We came outside and called Blackjack and Blossom. Everyone came outside to see us off. The Pegasi showed up moments later and her family marveled at the sight. We hopped on and made our way to camp.

Madison's POV

We landed at camp and rushed to the infirmary. I yelled move to anyone that blocked my path. There were a few Apollo kids tending to Annabeth and I saw Luke pacing back and forth worriedly.

"Mark, Dave, I can handle it from here. Give me a status report first."

Mark spoke. "She collapsed only ten minutes ago. She's a bit cold and she would react to any treatment we give her."

"That's because she collapsed from exhaustion and Hunger. Give me some ambrosia." I felt her and she was a bit cold. I used my powers of the hearth and sent warmth through her body. I also used it to make her feel more at home with family and friends instead of working 24/7. Mark came back with the ambrosia and I quickly fed it to her. That should take care of her hunger for now and she should be warming up.

"Well…" Luke looked at me with hope.

"She's fine. My powers of the hearth helped her, that's why the Apollo campers couldn't do anything. She just needed warmth and comfort and a little reminder that home with family and friends is more important. She just needs rest and should wake up in a couple of hours or so. Don't let her work and feed her ambrosia so that it takes care of her hunger until the next meal. She should be fine and better than ever when she wakes."

Luke sighed with relief and told me that he would do what I asked. Percy was waiting outside.

"Well, how is she?"

"She'll be fine. Nothing that a little warmth and comfort can't fix… and food and rest too."

We made our way back to our cabin and I quickly got changed for bed.

"So what are you going to do now with your family and all?" He asked.

"Probably spend a few days with them to catch up on the years we missed. Spend some quality time you know?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Maybe during spring break, my family and your family can all go to Montauk beach."

I smiled at him as I got into bed. He came in next to me and I snuggled into his side. "Sounds like a plan."

**What do ya think? This was just a fill in. I'll get to the next prophecy soon in upcoming chapters… **


	28. Wipeout! Strange?

Madison's POV

Annabeth was back to her normal self in no time. Luke and I made sure to only give her 8 hours a day for work with breaks. My family went back home after staying a week. I have to say we have grown back into each other's lives easily. We spent a lot of time together. School starts next week and Percy and I thought that both our families should get together for the weekend and go to the beach. So here we are at Montauk beach waiting for my family. Percy decided he wanted to have a surfing contest.

"Oh Please! I could so beat you Seaweed Brain!"

"Then prove it! Winner gets to make the other one do whatever they want!"

"Fine, I'll take that bet!"

I went to the water and made a surf board out of water and froze it. Percy did the same.

"Well, let's go!" I jumped into the water and laid on my back on the ice board. I used my powers to pull me out. Percy was on his stomach doing the same thing.

I sat up and swung my legs on both sides of the board. "So Percy, you want to give up now."

"Not a chance! Oh look, your family just arrived in time to watch me cream you!"

I looked over and saw my family walk up next to Paul and Sally who were judging us. They talked then turned their attention to us.

I turned to Percy and splashed him in the face. It caught him off guard, but didn't do much. It just shocked him for a second allowing me to catch the first wave.

"Hey, no fair!" He yelled after me.

"All's fair in love and war! And this, Percy, is war!"

I easily got up and came onto the top of the wave. I did a quick angle at the top, flipping my board back down the wave and then I willed the water to pull me faster. I went down and shot myself into the air at the top of the wave and did a 360 spin. I landed it coming back down onto the wave. The wave formed a tunnel and I went in. Then I unfroze my board and jumped through the wave doing a front flip dive into the water.

I swam back to shore as a fish. Well, half-fish. When I'm full submerged into the ocean, I sprout a tail. Thank the gods it doesn't happen in pools or I would get a lot of stares from the swim team.

I used my hands and crawled up onto the beach. Sally came and pulled me up too and my tail disappeared.

"That was great sweetie!"

"Thank you Sally."

"Madison, that was awesome!" My sister engulfed me into a hug.

"Thanks Kaylee."

"Madison, since when are you a… uh, fish?" Oh yeah, they never saw me as a mermaid before.

"Actually, I'm part-mermaid and it's a part of being the Phoenix."

"Oh look, there goes Percy!" Paul stated.

I turned and watched as he got up.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this!" They all looked at me as I ran down the beach and jumped back into the water.

Percy's POV

I look back on the beach and see that Madison isn't there anymore. _Oh shit!_ I kept looking around in the water to see if she would pop up and try to scare me off my board. Then next thing I knew, my board was gone.

"What the-" I fell into the water. I looked around and spotted Madison laughing really hard. You really can't hear it underwater though.

_Wipeout! I win!_

_That's cheating!_

_Is not! You never said the other couldn't interfere! You could have messed me up, but you didn't! _She was still laughing.

I willed the water to pull her towards me which caught her off guard. I wrapped my arm around her and she tried to pull herself out of my grasp.

_I'm stronger!_

She stuck her tongue out at me._ Doesn't matter because you now have to do what I want!_

_Fine, you cheated, but won. So what do I have to do? _

_I think you know…_

I just smiled and stared into her mesmerizing eyes. Our bets were simple ways to compete and make out after. It was more of friendly competition that we both benefitted from winning/losing.

Her tail swayed back and forth as I leaned in. We kissed and her tail was wrapped around my legs. She was running her hands through my hair and I had my hands running down her sides to her hips. I made an air bubble and her tail disappeared. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. We pulled apart for air. She stared into my eyes again.

After a long pause she said: "I think we better go up before they all worry."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Seaweed Brain…" She mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!" I shouted at her as she swam out of the air bubble and her tail appeared.

"You were meant too!" She yelled back before entering the water.

I caught up to her underwater and held her hand as we swam to the surface. I stood up but she couldn't, seeing as her tail was still there. I picked her up bridal style and her tail was gone.

"Thanks."

"There you are! We were so worried!" Madison's mom was panting and she pulled her into a hug just as I set her down.

"Mom relax. We're fine, we can breathe underwater."

"What were you two doing down there?" My mom came up with an amused smirk on her face. We both looked at each other and our faces became bright red. We looked away from each other and down at our feet.

I was rubbing the back of my neck and Madison was rubbing the side of her arm. My mom just laughed.

"Now Madison, you don't have to give into the boy, you are…"

"DAD!" Madison whined.

He was staring at me and I felt uncomfortable. He is a very overprotective father. I guess he didn't want his daughter, who is apparently alive, to be with someone else all the time. I mean she is living with me rather than her family and I already felt bad enough, but she just continued to say that this is what she wants.

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Look, Percy lost the bet…"

"Yeah, cause you cheated…" I mumbled.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain, you should be more specific on the rules then!"

"Bet?" Kaylee asked.

"We always have little contests that I apparently get my butt kicked in. I actually thought I would win this one!"

"Better luck next time Seaweed Brain." She patted the top of my head and I huffed with frustration.

Everyone laughed.

"I feel like I'm back at my first year of camp, but this time Clarisse actually got my head into the toilet."

"Lucky you're a son of Poseidon huh?" I stuck my tongue out at her. We are so childish sometimes.

Madison's POV

We roasted hot dogs on the beach around a fire.

Of course we sacrificed food to the gods and then had to explain my parents more things. Ugh, it was starting to get annoying.

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual. I got dressed in my swim suit and went out to the beach to sit by the water. I saw someone with familiar sandy blonde hair already out here.

"Kaylee, what are you doing out here?"

"I woke up a little early compared to everyone else."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Just what? You can tell me, I am your older sister."

She sighed. "You just look so happy in your new life. You have tons of friends, you are true leader in your world and respected so much, you had a nice family take you in and you have the perfect boyfriend. I just was wondering if you truly wanted us back in your life."

"Don't say that! I love you all and there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you guys!"

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"Truthfully, I was afraid you wouldn't accept me as part of the family because I am some kind of freak. Also, it was for your safety. If I was around, monsters would be attracted to all of you and I couldn't risk you guys getting hurt or worse."

She nodded. "You will always be my sister Madison, no matter what."

"Thanks Kay." I used my little nickname for her.

"Just never forget us okay Mads?" She used mine.

"Never… Come on, let's take a walk."

I got up and helped her to her feet. We began walking down the beach feeling the sea breeze.

"Mads?"

"Yeah Kay?"

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too Kay, me too."

"Your world of Greek Mythology is awesome though."

"It's not as great as it looks. You have to train and train to stay alive and you are put in life or death situations all the time. Percy and I went through two wars."

"Well you two are the heroes of Olympus."

"It's a scary world though Kay. The world isn't all you think it is. If you were around during the 2nd Titan War or the War with Gaea, then you would be afraid to even be near me with all the dangers. Percy and I have been through a lot and we both are surprised that we have made it this far in life. The Fates must really be on our side."

She stayed silent as we continued to walk. I put a hand on her shoulder and was about to say something else when an image appeared in my head.

_I saw myself walking alongside my sister like I was now, but then a bright light appeared. I yelled for her to shield her eyes and she did, but when the light subsided, two gods stood before us. Two that I am not fond of at ALL. _

_Phobos and Deimos. _

"_Well, well, well, long time no see huh Madison? And who's this?"_

"_Phobos, what are you doing here? I will burn your head off if you don't leave." _

"_You wouldn't do that?"_

"_And why not?"_

_I heard a scream. I completely forgot about Deimos. I saw him holding my sister by the hair in the air. _

"_Deimos, let my sister go!"_

_He just smirked. He pulled out a sword and…_

"Mads? Madison? MADISON!"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you all right?"

"We have to go back now!"

I grabbed my sister by the wrist and pulled her along the beach. I don't know why I had that strange vision, but I'm very grateful for it. It was like I was seeing my sister's fate… I don't know, but I'm glad that it happened so that I can be aware.

I couldn't wait for her death, I couldn't let it happen.

"Kaylee, run back to the cabin NOW! Go tell Percy to find me. GO!" She hesitated.

"Madison, what's going on?"

"RUN!"

She looked at me and started backing away deciding whether to do what I say or not.

I saw two bright lights appeared and I told her to shield her eyes. She was further away than she was in my vision which could be a good sign. She was just out of their reach.

I pulled my sword from my neck and watched as it grew.

"Well, well, well, long time no see huh Madison? And who's this?"

I gave my sister a quick glance. "RUN!"

This time she listened. "Your intensions here aren't going as planned are they?"

Phobos gritted his teeth. "How did you know?"

I twirled my sword in my hand. "I have ways…"

He charged me and I sidestepped. Deimos tried to attack from behind, but I ducked and twirled out of the middle.

"Why are you two even here?"

Phobos replied, "You humiliated me enough! I thought I could finally get revenge!"

"Well that's not working out for ya is it?"

He practically growled at me.

"MADISON!" I looked back and saw Percy running towards us with riptide drawn. He quickly joined the battle. He fought Deimos while I fought Phobos. I could feel him trying to scan my mind for my fear. My old one was conquered. I have that wretched Queen of the Gods gift so I'm protected, but Percy…

I heard him shout 'NO'. I kicked Phobos in the gut sending him flying back. Deimos flashed out, probably bored with this already. I ran to Percy.

"Come on, snap out of it! It isn't real! Percy!" He was standing there frozen, eyes shut tight.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! It's me!" He shook his head and seemed to come back to reality.

"Come on, get up. Go back to the cabin. I'll take care of Phobos."

I turned around, but he was gone. _That was strange, but so was the whole incident. _I helped Percy up.

"Okay, let's head back. I want to spend quality time with my sister and end up fighting gods. My sister must be frightened."

Percy chuckled. "She came back a little freaked, but she… she's right there?"

I turned and saw my sister hiding behind a rock. "Kaylee what in the Hades are you doing? You shouldn't be near here!"

"I just wanted to watch you Madison. I wanted to see if you were as good as Percy said."

"That was dangerous. Those two were gods, Kay, I told you to go get Percy and stay at the cabin."

"Madison, relax. She just wanted to watch her big sis in action. You are an amazing fighter."

"Percy, that's not the point! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her. Why do you think I left them?"

"Well she's alright and everything is okay now."

"Alright fine, but tell me, what did Phobos show you?"

He froze.

"We'll talk later." I told him. "Let's head back."

Couldn't this day get any weirder?


	29. What the Hades is going on?

Percy's POV

Okay, whatever just happened was a little freaky. Why all of a sudden did Phobos want revenge? I figure Deimos was just going along with his brother, but still, why attack?

I just shook it off. We are on vacation, no time to worry about the demigod life.

We took her sister back to the cabin and found that our parents were out on the beach already. Madison's sister took off since she was already dressed for the beach. Madison and I still had to change.

I looked over at her and noticed that she was thinking really hard.

"Madison, we are on vacation. Will you stop thinking so hard before your head explodes?"

She looked over at me and laughed. "Alright, but it is still strange. Why take action now to get revenge and why on my sister?"

"We can figure this out later. Can we please enjoy the beach?"

"Fine, fine. You win. Beach first, danger second." I rolled my eyes.

I got my swim shorts on fast and waited for Madison. She came out the door and I felt a lump form in my throat. She does that to me every time. She was wearing a bikini that was a sky blue color that went with her eyes perfectly.

"Ready to go?"

"Um… huh? Oh, yeah."

She let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Seaweed Brain?"

"Hopefully swim around the reef with him?"

"Do you have to ask? You know I will."

I grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out the cabin door.

"Gods Seaweed Brain, we'll get to the beach, relax."

"I want to swim!"

"There you two are! Where have you been? Kaylee said you went for a walk, but haven't come back yet." Madison's mom is very panicky.

Madison looked at her sister and it was like an understanding passed between them.

"Yeah, Kaylee and I went for a little walk and Percy tried to sneak up on us. She decided to head back and we just walked a little further down and came back. Nothing really special."

She just nodded her head. I'm confused.

"Wait, I thought-" Madison smacked me in the head. It didn't hurt because I bathed in the Styx, but it was unnecessary!

"What was that for?"

"Shut it Percy! They don't need to know about the fight and what my sister encountered. It would be too much." She whispered to me.

"Everything alright?" Her mom ask.

"Just fine mom. Percy and I are just going to go for a swim around the reef. We'll be back."

My mom and Paul probably figure out that we just fought off a creature and distracted her parents. Madison took that as an opportunity to grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the ocean.

Again, does she always have to do that?

"Again, Madison, I can walk!"

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to tell my parents what really happened. Do you want them to have a heart attack?"

"I wasn't-"

"We all know that you actually were Seaweed Brain."

"Wow you have no faith in me."

"You tend to slip up a lot."

"Oh get in the water Hothead!"

"Fine, let's go."

We ran through the water and dove in. Madison's tail appeared and we started to swim around the reef. Fish were greeting us left and right. We waved to them all while we swam by.

_Hey Madison…_ She looked over at me.

_I'll race you around the end of the reef edge over there._

_Oh, it's on!_

_On 3, ready? 1… 2… _

_3!_

_Cheater!_

_Catch me if you can!_

I used the water to propel me through fast like a rocket and caught up to her quick. I started to get ahead of her and swam around the reef claiming victory.

_Ha, Madison! I finally win!_

I turned around, but she wasn't there. _Don't joke around Madison, I won! _She never replied. I was getting really worried. I swam back around the reef and heard one word in my mind: _Help!_

That was enough for me to panic. I swan even faster and finally spotted her wrapped in seaweed. I almost laughed at her, but I noticed that it was wrapping itself around her. It had her tail wrapped up and both of her arms. I swam over face and began pulling on the seaweed, but it was strong and tightened its grip around her.

_What is going on? It won't listen to me! It's like someone else is controlling it!_

_Percy… T- Tri-"_

_What? What? _She was trying to warn me, but I didn't understand her. Then, out of nowhere, a giant shark came and knocked me into the reef. I looked up and realized what she was trying to say.

_Triton!_

He smirked at me. _That's right little brother!_

He said 'brother' with such distaste.

My hand slowly made its way to my pocket where my trusty sword was. I slowly reached in and gripped it, ready to pull it out if he strikes.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Oh dear brother, you haven't figured it out? I'm getting revenge on you!_

_What did I ever do to you?_

_You were born! Father should have never had you. My mother is furious! All he does is talk about you and all that you've accomplished. You're his favorite son! My son defeated Kronos and save Olympus, Percy did this, Percy did that! It's sickening! I can't kill you because of the curse of Achilles, but I can kill her!_

_You wouldn't! Father will be furious! You'll have many gods angered!_

_Not if I make this your fault!_

_I would never! Father knows that!_

_I have ways! _He swam over to Madison struggling in the seaweed. I pulled out riptide and charged him.

_Leave her alone!_

He pulled out a sword and blocked my attack.

_Percy! Look out!_

I looked behind me and saw the shark before swimming fast. I side stepped and he missed his jab at my back. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw swordfish cutting the seaweed around Madison. I refocused back on Triton and the shark. I block Triton's strike and dodged out of the way from the shark. Madison was free and had her sword in hand.

_No Madison! Get out of here!_

_Percy, you need help!_

_No go!_

_I'm not leaving you!_

_You don't have much of a choice._

She had a look of confusion on her face before I sent a giant wave underwater at her causing her to fly back to shore.

Madison's POV

I look confused at Percy and before I knew it, a giant wave hit me causing me to fly out of the water and land on the beach.

My tail disappeared and I saw Sally run to my side.

"Honey! Are you all right? Where's Percy?"

"Race… Seaweed… Evil… Attack… Brother… Kill… Revenge" I kept mumbling while my family and Paul crowded around me.

"What happened?"

I looked up at all of them.

"All of you need to leave now! Vacation has to end a little early. Percy and I need to get to camp. We'll swim there so don't wait up, just get your stuff and go home. We'll I.M. you all later."

"Where's Percy?"

"Fighting his brother."

"Triton! But, why?"

"Something is happening Sally and that's why we need to get to camp. You all must leave now!"

I watched them all head back to the cabin hurriedly before I dove back into the water. I saw my sister take on last quick, but sad glance at me before I descended.


	30. Revenge is NOT so sweet

Percy's POV

After Madison and I stopped Triton, we propelled ourselves through the water as fast as we could to camp. All I could remember was Triton's last words before he disappeared: _This isn't over 'brother', I'll be back. The wars are over, but that doesn't mean your fight to survive is!_

Well that's just great. School starts in a week and we already have two gods trying to kill us. Madison noticed my uneasiness.

_Percy, what's wrong?_

She placed her hand on my arm. I stopped swimming and she did too.

_You were almost killed back there. _

_Almost is the key word. I'm fine and you're fine and that's all that matters. _

_Well school is about to start and we already had two gods in the same day try and kill us._

_Well, when we get to camp, we can figure out what's going on._

I knew she was right and before we knew it, we were back at camp. I helped her out of the water and we walked towards the dining pavilion. It was lunch time so everyone should be there. We walked in and saw that it was fuller than usual. I looked and saw Lupa and Chiron at the main table. I guess that the Romans and Greeks are eating together now. I noticed all eyes on us, great. Just what I want more attention.

"Dionysus, can I speak to you in the big house?" Madison turned to the god. That is a good idea, a god may know something about all of this.

"Why? What could be sooo impor-"

"NOW!" Well that got the wine god up and running to the big house.

We followed him out and made our way to the big house. Madison shut the door behind us and faced Dionysus.

"Alright, spill any information you have that you heard on Olympus about us, now!"

"I haven't…" If Dionysus wasn't a god, then he would be dead from the glare Madison was giving off.

"Alright, alright. There are some rumors about a few gods getting together and planning revenge. That's all I really know. I saw a few in the group, like Ares, Phobos, Triton, I can't really remember the rest. That's all I know."

I looked at Madison and she seemed to be thinking.

"Okay Dionysus, you can go."

He left and I looked at Madison. "Now what?"

"I don't know Percy. They seem to all be taking turns. I guess these are gods that we angered in the war. Can you think of anymore?"

"Well, I angered a lot of gods so a lot…"

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, that helps a lot!"

"No need for sarcasm!"

"Let's just go get food and worry about this after."

We went to the dining pavilion and ate in silence. After, we went to our cabin. Before we could do anything, Jason came in.

"Hey Perce, can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at Madison. "Well, I'll go. I'm just going to go down to the beach and clear my head. Meet me there when you're done." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the cabin.

I turned to Jason. "So, what's up?"

Madison's POV

The prophecy in the room on the original Olympus had all of it come true except the last two lines:

_They save the day and overcome rage,_

_And together they shall rule a new age._

Ugh! This is one prophecy that I just don't really understand. I jumped into the water and felt my tail appear. I really need to clear my mind. I resurfaced and laid against a rock. I let my tail just flow with the laps of waves on the sand. It was relaxing until I saw a reflection in the water. I whipped my head around to find no one behind me. I must have just seen something and that's all. I turned back around and then my tail was impaled with a spear. I was about to scream, but a hand was placed over my mouth and a knife at my throat.

"Now Phoenix, if you want to live, tell me where Jackson's Achilles heel is." A voice hissed in my ear. A voice I knew all too well.

He slowly released his hand from my mouth. "Ares, go to Tartarus!" He started twisting the spear in my tail. I gritted my teeth from the pain. I will not show that I'm weak.

"Scream! I know you feel the pain. Cry for mercy weakling!"

"Never!"

Then he slapped me across the face sending my head into the rock. I reached my shaking hand up and touched my forehead and saw blood. My vision started to get blurry.

"Madison!"

All I heard were swords and spears clashing before I could barely hear anything at all. The next thing I know, I felt a hand on my back. I could barely make out what the person said, but I knew it was Percy.

"Can you get up? Are you all right?"

I barely mumbled out a 'no'. I could feel myself being pulled out of the water and my feet returned. I could feel the sting of the wound in my legs.

"Oh my Gods! We need to get you to the infirmary fast!"

He picked me up into his arms and made sure to support my head. I could hear him shouting 'help' before I heard other footsteps. I felt myself go limp in Percy's arms as I fell into unconsciousness.

Percy's POV

She fell into unconsciousness in my arms as I handed her over to the Apollo kids. Annabeth and Luke came up wondering what was going on.

"Madison… Ares… revenge… hurt…" I kept rambling on and on while pacing back and forth.

"Percy! What in Hades is going on?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Of course they would go for her first! She's the vulnerable one! I have the fucking curse of Achilles!"

"PERCY! There are little kids around! Will you watch yourself?"

"Sorry, sorry…"

Chiron and Lupa came up, followed by Jason and Piper.

"Percy, you need to tell us what is going on. You and Madison seem to have gone through a lot today and if you need help, you must tell us."

I nodded. "Okay, call a cabin leaders meeting and we'll talk there."

He nodded and trotted away. Will solace came out of the infirmary soon after.

"Hey Perce…" I looked up at him. "She's awake."


	31. Revenge is 'Oh So NOT Sweet'

Madison's POV

I woke up with extreme pain in my legs. I was about to sit up, but someone set me back down.

"Don't. They haven't finished healing it yet." I looked over at Percy and then down at my legs. The wound was way worse than I thought. The spear penetrated my legs deep.

"They haven't closed the wound up yet and they still have to clean it out. How are you feeling?"

"Extreme pain and I can barely move my legs." I looked in his eyes and all I saw was worry. "Percy, stop worrying. I should have been more careful. I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I should have been with you after everything that happened."

I tried to pull myself up, but failed miserably. Percy helped lift me to where I was sitting up, but my legs were still in place of how the healers put it.

"Lupa and Chiron called a counselors meeting and they want to know what's going on. I told them I would say everything I know, but it doesn't look like you can go to it."

"Looks like you have this one on your own Seaweed Brain."

I smiled at him. He chuckled. "Guess so, alright. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I got the Apollo campers looking after me. Just tell me one thing…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What did Jason want to talk to you about?"

He looked at me, and then smiled. "Girl advice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Piper?"

He nodded. "He needed dating advice."

"Oh, really? From you?"

"Oh shut up."

I smirked. "Okay, okay. You better get going to the meeting."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then kept his forehead against mine. "Feel better…" Then he brushed his lips lightly on mine and left.

I snorted. "Tease…" He gave me a quick glace with a triumphed smirked before leaving out the door. Soon after, Will came back in.

"Okay, I'm going to clean out the wound and it's going to be painful." I nodded.

"Just get it over with."

He nodded. "After I clean it, I'm going to close it up with stitches and you need to stay off it for a few weeks."

"Okay…" He placed something on my wound and I immediately felt pain. Will was not kidding. It stung like hell! I gritted my teeth to suppress a scream.

This went on for a few minutes until something was thrown in the room. The next thing I know, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open and I'm coughing like crazy. Will already fell to the floor unconscious.

I saw a pair of legs before me, but I couldn't look up. Before my eyes closed I heard the person say: "Miss me babe?"

Percy's POV

After I explained the situation to everyone, they all agreed to keep an extra eye on the borders and make sure no one unknown tries to attack us. Chiron and Lupa said that they would talk to Zeus. As soon as I took a step out the big house, an Apollo camper came running up. I think her name is Lisa…

"Percy? Percy! PERCY!"

"What's going on?" She ran up to me, practically out of breath.

"Something… is happen-ing in the… infirmary…"

That was enough to get me running. As soon as I ran in, I saw unconscious campers on the floor being attended to by others. Panic started to fill me as I ran to the room Madison was in. I saw Will being attended to by another camper, but I didn't see Madison in the room. I ran over to Will, who was just waking up.

"Where's Madison? What happened?"

"I- I don't know. One minute, I'm cleaning Madison's wound, and then the next; I'm coughing and trying to stay awake."

I looked back over at the bed and noticed something that I didn't before. I picked up the note, and slowly opened it.

_Percy:_

_I have a feeling it will be you reading this. If you haven't already figured it out, Madison is gone. I've taken her. I'm the one that started the group of people against the two of you and if you ever want to see your precious girlfriend ever again, you're going to have to try really hard. I don't plan giving her back anytime soon and it may be too late for her by the time you figure it all out. You both probably forgot about me after the end of the second Titan War, but I haven't disappeared from your lives just yet. _

_Your Worst Nightmare_

I just kept staring and reading the note over and over. I couldn't believe it, Madison is gone and it was all because I was away from her for just a few minutes. I threw the note across the room and sat down with my head in my hands.

"Percy…" I looked up to see a worried looking Annabeth holding the note.

"I can't believe it. I never should have left her side. This is my entire fault…"

"Percy, this is NOT your fault! You need to get a hold of yourself if we are ever going to find Madison."

"I don't know who took her. I don't know how to find her!"

"Percy, think. Who do you know from the second Titan War that you and Madison know and apparently forgotten?"

I thought back to everyone through the war. There was Luke, Ethan, Kronos, and most of them were Titans. They were dead, imprisoned or gone for good. There was also… _Oh Gods! _

"…Aaron."

Madison's POV

I woke up filling a bit dizzy. Once I got my vision together, I could take in my surroundings. I was in a massive room, lying on a giant bed. It was just then that I realized I must be underwater because I had my tail.

I tried to get off the bed, but the pain in my tail hasn't gotten any better. Will didn't get the chance to finish cleaning it out and close it up. Plus, my hands were tied, _for the billionth time! _

Someone swam into the room. I looked up and met a face I hoped was long gone.

"Aaron… What in Hades is going on?"

He smirked at me.

"Ah Madison… It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Why am I here? What's going on?"

He laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were smarter than that."

I gave him a look of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who brought together the people who despise you and your boyfriend. I'm the one who sent Phobos and Deimos to emotionally scar you, but they failed. I'm the one who sent Triton after you, but your idiotic boyfriend got in the way. I'm the one that sent Ares to injury you greatly; at least he was a success." I gave him a look of hate.

"Why, Aaron? Why would you do this?"

"Because… You thought I just disappeared after the second Titan War, or you probably just forgot about me. I want my revenge and I swore I would have it. You and your precious boyfriend ruined everything. The Titans were going to grant me riches and more, but you ruined that all!"

"Aaron, the Titans were using you! They were going to kill you as soon as they claimed Olympus. They could care less about you!"

"You're wrong! You know nothing!"

"I know that underneath all that hate is a good person. Aaron, you are corrupted by evil. You don't have to be like this. What happened to the boy I grew up with? You used to be nice and innocent, not evil and full of hate."

"He grew up!"

"Into a jerk!"

He was fuming now. "You can rot in here for all I care!" He stalked out, as much as a merman can, and slammed the door, leaving me in darkness.

Still Madison's POV- time skip

It has been three days since mine and Aaron's argument. I haven't eaten or really slept. The pain in my tail has intensified and kept me up in the night. I'm in darkness all the time, so I can never look at my tail to see how bad the wound has gotten.

All of sudden, I saw a glimpse of light. I heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Madison… I thought about what you said, and- Oh my Gods!"

He swam to my side and untied the bonds. Then, he reached somewhere and turned on a lamp that I had no idea was even in the room. I'm usually more observant.

Aaron grabbed my hand. "Madison, I'm so, so sorry! I can't believe... I didn't know…"

I looked down at my tail and saw that they had, in fact, became infected and all of my tail was different shades of red and purple.

"Will didn't get to finish cleaning and close the wound…"

"This is my entire fault… I should have never joined the Titans or sent Phobos, Triton, and Ares after you."

"The Titans… corrupted you. They tricked you and you were... clouded by anger. It's… not your fault." I was having trouble actually talking and getting words out of my mouth. That's not good…

"Still, if I never joined them, things could have been different." He looked up at me. "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk. We were good friends until I ruined it."

I didn't say anything after that.

"How can I help? Is there anything I can do?"

"Go get Percy…"

"I can't leave you here!"

"You have too. I can't feel my tail and there is no way I can swim. They're infected and it is spreading fast. If it spreads too far, I could… die."

"I won't let that happen! But, the swim, it's a two day trip! By the time we get back, the infection will be two times worse…"

"I can make it that long. Please, just go get Percy…"

"Okay, but he might not agree to come with me. I have a feeling he'll attack me on the spot…"

Percy's POV

_I'm going to kill Aaron the next time I see him!_

FIVE DAYS! Five days is how long I've been searching. I've barely gotten any sleep and my dad had some of his guards searching the sea. Annabeth and Luke have been trying to calm me down, but I've been on edge the whole time.

Right now, I'm in the Poseidon cabin staring at the empty space beside me on the bed. When I was at the Roman camp, this must be what Madison went through.

I heard the conch horn blow signaling lunch. I sighed and got up. I really haven't eaten much, but Annabeth and Luke said I need to even though I'm not hungry.

I walked into the dining pavilion, did the regular offering and sat down. I just really played with my food and didn't eat. I pushed my plate to the side and sat in an uncomfortable silence. About twenty minutes into dinner, I heard my name being yelled by a familiar voice. The first thought that came to me was Madison, but this voice was a man's.

The next thing I know, Aaron ran into the dining pavilion. He seemed in a rush, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I grabbed riptide, clicked it, and in about two seconds, I had him pinned to a wall with riptide at his neck.

"Where's Madison?" I growled in a voice almost unrecognizable.

"Please Percy, if you will give me a sec-"

I dug the sword into his neck deeper.

"Percy!" It was Annabeth. "Relax and he will tell you! Put the sword away…" She came up and pried the sword from my hands and turned it back into a pen. I took it from her.

"Percy…" I glared at him. "I regret everything I've done from joining the Titans, to sending the gods after you, to taking Madison. But right now she needs our help."

"She doesn't need you! You will take me to her and get out of our lives!"

"Okay… I will… But, Percy I must warn you…"

"What?"

"She's… dying…"

"WHAT?"

Madison's POV

I forgot how many days ago Aaron left. Three? Five? I can't seem to think straight. Is he almost there or on his way back? Just lying here is killing me. I hate feeling weak and vulnerable, but here I am with about two-thirds of my body a different shade of red and purple. The infection is spreading and faster than humanly possible. I came to the conclusion that it probably had something to do with the type of spear Ares had. Either way, this is not good. I've already lost feeling in my tail long ago and now, the only thing I can really move is my right arm and head.

I heard something outside the room I was in and it sounded like Percy, but I couldn't yell for him. He was busy yelling at Aaron.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Right in that room."

"I swear I'm going to kill you after all this!" The door swung open and I saw the anger on Percy's face melt away to fear and worry when we made eye contact. He rushed to my side and grabbed my right hand.

"Oh my Gods Madison! I- I can't believe… This is my entire fault… I" He was practically in tears.

"Percy! Don't blame yourself!" I took my hand and cupped his cheek. He placed his hand on top of mine.

After a long silence, Percy spoke. "I love you Madison…"

I felt myself tear up a little. "I love you too Percy, but I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to be defeated by an infection after everything."

"And I refuse to let you go after everything we've been through." He kissed me and I felt no pain for the first time in a while. Suddenly, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was in darkness. I didn't know if it was death or not, but I found the answer soon enough.

"Hello child." I bent down and gave a respectful bow to the three Fates standing in front of me.

"Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis, it is an honor once again."

"Child, you have received the sight, proved yourself, and almost completed the prophecy. It is still not your time though. One more line must be fulfilled. Remember stronger together, you are stronger right now."

"I don't understand."

"You will soon child, you will soon. Now it's time for you to go back. Remember what we said."

I felt feeling return to my body. The thing was, I was still kissing Percy. He pulled away and I realized that I could move!

"Madison… You're… you're healed!"

"I am!" I thought about everything the Fates just told me. "Remember, we're stronger together!" I pulled him onto the bed and kissed him again.

When we pulled apart, that's when Percy started asking questions.

"How is this possible?"

"The Fates… We still have one last line of the prophecy to fulfill."

He smiled at me. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You didn't."

We were interrupted by Aaron coming into the room.

"Madison… your- how… but, huh?"

I smiled and looked at Percy, but he was glaring at Aaron.

"Percy…" I grabbed his forearm and he looked me dead in the eye. His anger was easy to see, but he relaxed after a little while. He looked back over at Aaron and this time without anger.

"Listen Aaron… I could talk to my dad and um… see if you could have your old position at the palace back…"

Aaron's face lit up a little. "Thanks Perc-"

"That's only if you swear on the River Styx to never go against the gods, and do anything like before to me or Madison."

"I swear, I swear! Thanks Percy, it means a lot… I'm sorry I ever listened to the Titans…"

"Aaron, it's okay now. We forgive you." I told him. Percy looked like he was about to protest, but a stern look from me changed his mind.

"Alright…"

"Now shake on it!" Percy glared at me and Aaron looked uncomfortable, but stuck out his hand.

"Percy…" He sighed and grabbed Aaron's hand firmly.

"Great! Now that that's settled… We should go home!"

Percy grinned. He picked me up bridal style and twirled around in the water. Of course naturally, I giggled (as best as I could underwater).

He placed his forehead against mine after he stopped twirling. "Now let's go home..."

* * *

*Up on Olympus*

A figure was watching this all take place. The figure was sharpening a spear that has been recently used seeing as it was coated in dried up blood.

"I shall get you Phoenix and your puny boyfriend if it's the last thing I do. I will figure out your secret." The figure stepped out of the shadows into the light. His fiery red eyes were glistening with fury and a drive for revenge.

**Sorry guys that I took so long to update. My grandfather has been in the hospital and I've had a hard time… But now I'm back and ready to write, er… type haha**


	32. The Start of a Beginning

Madison's POV

Percy and I made it through our last two years of high school! There of course were a couple of monster attacks but nothing we couldn't handle. Naturally there were the sluts that would flirt with Percy, but he would always be by my side and help keep my temper down. We were inseparable in the school and even at camp. We tried to forget the prophecy ever since the incident with Aries and Aaron. Even though I healed, it still left a scar in my legs from where Aries impaled me. Aries has been too quiet though ever since then. I haven't seen or heard anything about him which worries me, but Percy tells me that I shouldn't continue to think about it.

I'm sitting in the Poseidon cabin at camp. Today is graduation day at school. My parents are coming up to New York to see the ceremony. Percy's parents are picking them up at the airport and Percy and I are going to meet them in the gym at school. I remember Percy and I's senior prom there. We decided not to go junior year and just go our senior instead. I remember the pain of trying to get ready.

_Flashback_

"_Ouch! Piper!" I yelled out as Piper was pulling on my hair._

"_I'm sorry Madison, but your hair has got to be done!"_

"_I thought it would be better to ask you to do my hair and make-up instead of your siblings, but this is probably just as painful!"_

"_I'm sorry, but you know my siblings would have been worse!" She was probably right and after several hours of hair pulling and applying tons of make-up to my face, she was finally done. She turned me around to the mirror and I was stunned. Piper did an amazing job! It didn't even look like me. She pulled my hair to the side and waved it. She also went light on the make-up giving me a more natural look. She put a light blush and a light blue eye shadow on my eyes with just a little mascara. _

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Piper, it's amazing! You did great! It doesn't even look like me!"_

"_I based your hair off of a Taylor Swift picture I saw one of my brothers gawking over."_

_I laughed. "Well it looks great!" _

"_Percy is going to be speechless! I can't wait to see his face! Now we have to get your dress on!"_

_My dress is a one strap gown that's floor length with few jewels around the waist and strap. It's a light crystal blue just like my eyes. Piper also helped me pick it out. I put it on and I couldn't believe that was me in the mirror. _

"_It's perfect! Annabeth is outside right now keeping an eye out for the boys. You have to stay in here until they show up!"_

_Jason and Luke went with Percy to pick up his tux and our ride. Piper is making sure I stay in here until they come into camp to this cabin. _

_About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. Piper opens it and Annabeth comes in and whispers something to her. _

"_Okay the boys are here! We are gonna go out, but you can't leave yet! We'll call you out!" Piper and Annabeth leave the room Before I even get to say anything. _

_Next thing I know, Piper says "We give you Madison!" I guess that's my cue to go out._

_Percy's POV_

_Jason and Luke came with me to pick up my tux and then to get the limo. The driver drove us towards Camp Half-Blood. He stopped in the middle of nowhere, but didn't ask questions. We walked up the hill, said hi to Peleus and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth was standing outside and went in when she saw us. Then she and Piper came out smiling. _

"_We give you Madison!"_

_The door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was gorgeous and I swear she was the only one there with me at the time. _

"_Earth to Percy!" I started to focus and realize that Madison was in front of me. _

"_Wha..?" Madison giggled. _

"_Don't drool on yourself now Seaweed Brain." _

_I took her hand. "You look Beautiful." She blushed and looked away. I turned her face back and she looked into my eyes. _

"_Well you can thank Piper. She did it all." _

"_I'll be sure to do that later. We should go."_

_I grabbed her hand and lead her up the hill and down to the limo. I opened the door for her and climbed in after. _

_When we got to the prom everyone seemed to stop moving. All they were doing is staring. Madison seemed to ignore them and kept walking. I decided to pull her to the dance floor. For most of the night we danced, kissed, and sat down and talked. Then the principal came onto the stage with a microphone. _

"_It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen!" There was some clapping and then he continued. _

"_The Prom king this year is…" He opened some envelope. "Percy Jackson!" My eyes almost fell out of my head. _

"_Go seaweed brain!" I got up and walked to the stage still shocked. _

"_Now for our prom queen!" He opened the envelope. "This year's prom queen is… Kayla Brunning!"_

_I was shocked too because that's the slut that always hits on me around Madison. She ran up on stage and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I could see Madison steaming. Great, I'm gonna pay for this later. _

"_Now let's crown them!" The principal put the crown on my head and right before he put it on Kayla's head, some woman came out and whispered something in his ear. _

"_It seems that there has been a mistake." He began. "The votes for Kayla seem to exceed the number of people in the senior class… Therefore she is disqualified!" Everyone started booing and she ran off the stage, but not before looking at me pleadingly. I just looked at her with disgust. _

"_Now the actual prom queen is… Madison Thomas!" I smiled and she came onto stage. They crowned her and we had our dance. It was a bit chaotic, but it was one of the best nights of my life. _

_The limo dropped us off at home and we went back to my room, changed, and fell asleep in each other's arms._

_End of Flashback_

Madison's POV

I was smiling at the memory and hopefully today will be a great one also. Percy came into the cabin and sat down by me.

"The car is ready and our cap and gowns are inside." I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ready to go Ms. Valedictorian?" I laughed.

"As ready as you are Mr. Jackson!"

He smiled and kissed me, but he pulled away. He laughed when I pouted. "Come on, there can be more of that on our graduation trip."

"You still haven't told me where we are going!"

"It's a surprise!" I pouted again. "Come on, or we will be late and you have a speech to give!"

"I don't care! I'm not moving until you tell me!"

He sighed and looked at me. "Alright fine." He bent down and I thought he was gonna whisper it in my ear, but the next thing I know, I'm thrown over his shoulder.

"Perseus Jackson! Put me down this instant!"

"Not until we get to the car!"

Once we got there, he set me in the passenger seat. I crossed my legs and arms in protest. He shut the door and went around to the driver's seat.

"Now don't be difficult and buckle up."

"Humph."

He rolled his eyes and leaned over. He grabbed my seat belt and buckled me up. Then he cupped my cheek with his hand and turned my face towards his.

"Now why would you want to ruin the surprise? All you have to do is go give your amazing speech, grab your diploma and we can be on our way okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Gods, I love you!"

I smiled. "I love you too! Now drive or we will be late."

He chuckled and drove us to the school. We made it just in time for all the graduates to walk onto the stage. I gave my valedictorian speech and Percy and I got our diplomas. After the ceremony, we talked to our parents.

"Congratulations Percy and Madison!" Sally came running up and hugged us both. Next Paul came and gave us hugs. Then my sister practically jumped me. Then my parents congratulated us. What shocked me the most was that Lord Poseidon was here.

"Percy, my boy!" His voice seemed to boom through the whole auditorium. All our classmates seemed to be watching.

"Dad!" Percy gave Poseidon a big hug.

"Madison!" I smiled and gave him a massive hug. He's always been a father to me. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Are you two ready for your trip?" Percy smiled and I looked confused.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know where we are going?" I yelled/asked. They both laughed.

"Like father, like son." I mumbled.

"Alright say your goodbyes, we gotta go!" Poseidon said.

"Huh?" I asked. "I haven't even packed!"

"I packed everything you would need and my mom helped, we got you covered. My dad is taking us to where we need to go."

"I hate not knowing things!"

They laughed and we said goodbye to my family, Percy's mom and Paul. I could still see our classmates watching, but I ignored it because I will never have to face them again! Poseidon led us to the beach shore and I saw Blackjack and Blossom there. Blossom had our luggage on her back.

"You can't take an airplane because of Zeus so this is the easiest way and it's faster too." Poseidon stated. "So this is where I see you off. Goodbye you two, have fun! And Percy… You got it?"

He looked nervous. "Yeah dad! We gotta go!"

"Okay bye son!" He vanished into the sea.

"What was he talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing! Just relax and enjoy the ride!" He pulled me on his lap on Blackjack and we took off with Blossom following. I decided to not worry about where we are going and what he's hiding for now, I'll find out eventually. I decided to sleep; it's been a long day. I rested my head on Percy's chest and fell asleep to him playing with my hair.

Percy's POV

I felt Madison fall asleep on my chest as I played with her hair. I smiled. I can't believe my dad almost ruined the surprise! That the gods she decided to let it go. It's also easier that she fell asleep so she doesn't see where we are going before we get there. She has the ability to navigate with the water in the air and it bugs me how she won't teach me! But that's beside the point. I'm taking her to Australia. She's always dreamed of going her and swimming in the Great Barrier Reef. Plus I have another surprise for her while we are here, but that's for later. I'm going to give her the best trip of her life, but for now I'm going to let her rest.


	33. Adoption

Thesun'slover will be adopting this story. I'm sorry but I have run out of ideas...

-SBL3


End file.
